


Play

by peachbbh



Series: My Social Media AUs [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Romance, M/M, Shameless Smut, Social Media, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Chapters for Social Media Baekxing AU Play





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol as the group made their way into the party. The house was packed. The sorority girls always knew how to throw a party. Everyone was either drinking, dancing, smoking, or making out. The guys went straight to the drinking table. Chanyeol handed each of them a red cup. Baekhyun gulped his down. A girl pulled him by his shirt and lead him to the dance floor. On the other side of the house, Yixing was leaning against the wall with his friends. Irene took a sip of her drink. She made a face and handed it to Yixing. Yixing finished the cup for her. He wiped his mouth and handed the cup back. Irene continued to dance in front of him. Jongdae came back with more drinks. Yixing declined but Irene handed him a cup. The lights at the party started to flash. Yixing reached out and grabbed Irene's skirt. She turned around and smiled.

"I'm okay. I'm going to join Joy. She's right there. I don't think he's here tonight." Irene shouted over the music. Yixing nodded and let her go. He watched the short girl disappear into the crowd. Yixing leaned on the wall and sighed. He was starting to feel the alcohol. Junmyeon had disappeared 30 mins ago. Yixing closed his eyes. He felt a pair of hands on his hips. He didn't have to look down to know who the hands belonged to. Luhan. Luhan pressed his body against Yixing's body. Yixing grabbed his arms and pushed him off.

"Why are you being so mean?" Luhan asked. 

"Why are you here?"

"It's a party. I'm surprised you're here."

"I mean over here bothering me," Yixing said. Luhan bit his lip.

"You're so mean to me these days," Luhan said holding his hand. Yixing snatched away.

"Hey fuck off," Jongdae said grabbing Luhan's shirt. Luhan blew a kiss and walked away.

"You seriously need to block his number."

"We work together. It's not that easy." Yixing said leaving Jongdae. Yixing continued to drink. He didn't know why tonight of all nights he decided to drink like his liver was nonexistent. Yixing stumbled to the bathroom. He spotted Irene talking to her friends and gave her a smile. She pulled him over.

"This is my brother Yixing," Irene said introducing him. Yixing gave all the girls his deep dimple smile. The girls' eyes seemed to turn to hearts. They started blushing. One even wrapped her arm around Yixing. Another one started to dance on him. Irene couldn't help but laugh at Yixing's flustered face. Irene giggled and helped her brother get rid of the thirsty girls.

"He's not interested in women." She said. The frowned.

"Well, whenever you get tired of guys. You can call me." A girl purred into his ear. Yixing shuddered. He smiled and left her again. Somehow he made it to an empty room upstairs. The loud music was killing his head. He left the lights off and laid down. Meanwhile, Baekhyun let his friends lead him upstairs.

"If the guy is ugly. I'm going to kill you guys." Baekhyun said as Chanyeol and Sehun helped him to the room.

"Don't take the blindfolds off," Jongin said laughing. He opened the door and shoved Baekhyun inside. Baekhyun hit the ground hard.  He got up and rubbed his knees. Baekhyun reached out with his hands to find the bed. He hit someone's knee. Baekhyun smiled and climbed on the person. The person sat up confused.

"My friends think this is the best way to lose my virginity," Baekhyun said holding the guy's face. He found his lips and leaned down. Yixing pulled his head back. Baekhyun kissed his cheek. 

"Come on. We can just kiss and pretend. At least give me hickies to make it believable." Baekhyun said grinding in his lap. Yixing held his hips still. Baekhyun started kissing on his neck.

"Are you drunk?" Yixing whispered. Baekhyun shook his head. He started to kiss down Yixing's neck.

"You're a virgin?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded as he continued to suck on Yixing's neck. Yixing flipped him over.

"What's your name."

"It's a surprise," Baekhyun said smiling and pulling down Yixing. Their lips touched and there was no going back. In the back of Yixing's mind this voice seemed familiar but with the drinks and loud music, Yixing couldn't remember. On top of Baekhyun's moans drowning out his thoughts, he could also feel his cock getting hard in his black jeans. Baekhyun locked his legs around Yixing's waist. Yixing pulled back to get some air. Baekhyun was kissing the life out of him. Literally. Baekhyun started to whine under him. Yixing bent back down to kiss him. He liked how Baekhyun tasted. Yixing's mind was telling him to stop but his hands and lips were prisoners to the man under him. Yixing started to dry hump Baekhyun. Baekhyun choked. The kissing turned into a harsh lip biting session. The sounds of the bed rocking and mouths smashing together blended in with the loud music. Baekhyun was becoming a moaning mess under the tutor. Yixing released his mouth from Baekhyun's mouth. He opened Baekhyun's legs further. Both of them still in their tight jeans. Yixing started to grind harder against Baekhyun's clothed cock. Baekhyun's eyes rolled back. Yixing bent down and abused his neck the way he asked. Baekhyun whimpers became music to Yixing's ear. Yixing's hips were ungodly. Baekhyun was coming. He was coming in his underwear in his jeans. from dry humping. The door opened and the lights were turned on. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut as he released. He snatched the blindfold off.

"Wait what the? You're not Minseok!" Sehun shouted. Baekhyun sat up to see who dry humped him into cloud nine. His jaw dropped. Yixing got off the bed. He wiped his mouth and rushed out of the room. The guys started to laugh. Baekhyun covered his face.

"Did you come in your pants?" Jongin said laughing. Baekhyun grabbed a pillow and covered himself. He was embarrassed but he didn't regret it. Something about Yixing's groans seemed too familiar. Yixing grabbed Irene and left the party with his two friends behind him. He sat in the back with his head against the window. Irene scooted over. She laid her head on his shoulder. Yixing closed his eyes and tried to think of anything to get his dick back down. When he got home, he went to his workroom. He put on his mask. Yixing stripped out of his shirts and jean. He sat down in his chair and turned the camera on. He watched his video room fill up with fans. Yixing closed his eyes and took out his aching cock. He poured lube into his hand and started stroking his length. His mind went straight to Baekhyun and his lips. His perfect pink lips wrapped around his dick. Yixing choked on the moan that wanted to escape his mouth. He wondered how far Baekhyun could suck him down. It didn't take long for Yixing to come into his hand. Yixing threw his head back with a chuckle. That was the best nut of his life. Lesson one. Do not tutor Baekhyun anymore.


	2. Lesson Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night with Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut that is not Baekxing pls! I tried lol

Yixing wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to the bedroom. Yixing pulled the gold mask down his face and opened the door. Kyungsoo sat on the bed on his knees. Yixing smiled. The mask was slipping off his face. Yixing motioned for him to come to the bed. Kyungsoo crawled to the end of the bed. Yixing tied the mask on tighter. His hand touched Kyungsoo's lips. Yixing smiled. Maybe he did have a thing for lips. Too bad he could never kiss them.  Yixing pushed Kyungsoo back so that he was on his back.

"Finger yourself," Yixing said going to his bedside table he took out lube.  Kyungsoo sits up and grabs the lube. 

"Did you bring any toys?" Yixing asked walking over to the camera in the corner. He turned it on. Kyungsoo nodded.

"It's in-in the black bag," Kyungsoo said stuttering as he slipped a finger into his hole. His voice was deeper than YixinYixing grabbed the bag and emptied it on the bed. He smirked at the purple vibrator. Yixing picked up the handcuffs and collar.

"Do you like rough sex?" He asked. Kyungsoo nodded. Yixing grabbed the small phone from off the table and pressed record. He watched Kyungsoo continue to finger himself. Yixing finally dropped his towel. He turned the phone off. Kyungsoo knew how to work his fingers to make him come quickly. He arched his back off the bed and came. Yixing licked his lips. He grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm and pulled him forward.

"Suck me," Yixing said. Kyungsoo gracefully took his hard cock into his mouth. Kyungsoo slowly worked his way down the length. Yixing groaned as he started recording again. He couldn't get enough of Kyungsoo's full lips sucking him down. Kyungsoo's gag reflexes kicked in and he started to choke. Kyungsoo pulled out and started to leave open mouth kisses on it. When he was satisfied he filled his mouth again and this time he deep throated. Yixing tossed the phone and started fucking his mouth completely. Kyungsoo released his cock only to lap at his balls. He looked up at Yixing as he pulled away from his balls and went back to deep throating.  Yixing lets Kyungsoo work. Yixing watched his cheeks hollow. He reached down to touch Kyungsoo's soft face.

"You're so good, baby." He praised. With those simple words., Kyungsoo's own cock was standing and leaking again. Yixing pushed Kyungsoo's head back.

"Open your mouth." He said pumping his dick. Kyungsoo followed his command and opened wide. Yixing came into his mouth. Kyungsoo let the semen spill down his throat and all over his face. he was ready to lick it but Yixing grabbed his tongue.

"Let me take a photo," Yixing said picking up the phone. He took photos and then a video of Kyungsoo licking his mouth clean. Yixing handcuffed Kyungsoo's wrist together and pulled him up to the head of the bed. He took the mask off and blindfolded him. Kyungsoo laid there for 10 mins. The adrenaline was building. Yixing hadn't said a word to him yet. He didn't even know if Yixing was still in the room. Kyungsoo sat up but was shoved down. Yixing was still there. He started to touch down Kyungsoo's body. Kyungsoo was shivering. He heard a buzzing sound. Yixing spreads his legs. Kyungsoo runs his tongue over his top lip. Kyungsoo hiked his legs up as Yixing ran a cool lubed finger over his hole.

"Keep your arms above your head," Yixing said fitting his middle and pointer finger inside. Kyungsoo raised his arms. He nearly jumped out his skin when he felt the vibrator entering him. Yixing kissed his thighs. Kyungsoo's arms started to burning. Kyungsoo wanted to put them down. He leaned them on the headboard but Yixing snatched his arms back up. He bit down hard on Kyungsoo's thigh. Kyungsoo yelped. That's when he felt it. He tried to move up but Yixing held him down as he placed the cock ring on.

"You should've listened baby," Yixing said pushing the vibrator further in. Kyungsoo squirmed. The feeling to release was in his stomach. Kyungsoo closed his eyes shut as the first dry orgasm hit him. His body started to twitch under ever touch Yixing started to make on his body. Two more dry orgasms left Kyungsoo in a sobbing mess. Yixing pulled out the vibrator and entered him finally. He released Kyungsoo's wrists from the cuffs. Kyungsoo held his hands as Yixing started slowly pushing in and out of him. He would do anything to kiss him. But Kyungsoo knew the rules with Jai. No kissing. Yixing took off the cock ring and Kyungsoo spilled all over his tummy. Yixing didn't give him a chance to recover. 

"Full." Kyungsoo whimpered.

"So tight," Yixing said holding his hips down. Yixing pulls out to make Kyungsoo get on all fours. Yixing eyes his plump ass and sends two slaps. He watches it jiggle. Yixing reenters him and starts humping him from the back. Listening to Kyungsoo's moans encourages Yixing to go fast. Kyungsoo melts into the pleasure he receives from every thrust. Yixing pulls him up so that they are chest to back. Kyungsoo holds onto Yixing's hips as he works him from behind. Slowly pulling out and entering to hit his favorite spot. Soon Kyungsoo is coming again. He falls to the mattress out of stamina as Yixing fucks out his orgasm. His hips snap in such a vicious way that Kyungsoo thinks he will snap in half from such a pounding. Kyungsoo turns and pulls the blindfold up. He wants to see Jai's face. Even if it's only half of it but Jai grabs his neck and forces his face into the pillow. Kyungsoo's cock is now trapped between himself and the mattress. He starts to whine. Yixing feels too good. He wants to touch himself. Yixing lets go of his neck. He roughly turns Kyungsoo over and enters him again. Yixing grabs his dick and starts to pump it. Yixing looks down at the perfect mess. He kisses Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around him as he climaxes into Yixing hand. Yixing hovers over Kyungsoo's lips. Suddenly those lips aren't Kyungsoo's. No, they're lips that belong to the lunatic. Without thinking Yixing kisses Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn't kiss back. He is in shock. Finally, he snaps out of it and kisses Yixing back. It's like a switch went off. Yixing starts slowing his pace. He holds Kyungsoo's hand and his grunts turn to soft moans. Kyungsoo can't stop kissing him. Everything felt so sensual all of sudden. Yixing finished in the condom. He snatched away from Kyungsoo realizing what just happened. Yixing wiped his lips. He rolled off of Kyungsoo and slapped his forehead. Kyungsoo sat up and removed the blindfold. Yixing didn't move until Kyungsoo left the room. He looked down to see his dick standing again. Yixing threw his body back down on the bed. Lesson Two replace the lunatic. 


	3. Lesson 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sexing!

Baekhyun fumbled with the phone as he answered it. His heart was beating at it's on pace. He opened his mouth to speak but swallowed his words.

"Baby?" Jai's voice came through the phone. Baekhyun smiled.

"I said not to call me that," Baekhyun said softly. He bit his lip.

"You don't order me," Jai replied. Baekhyun smirked.

"Are you undressed?" He asked. Baekhyun looked down at hi snaked body.

"I am."

"What toys did you bring out?"

"The pink vibrator."

"Mmm use the red dildo I bought for you last week."

"It's too big. I haven't tested it." Baekhyun said getting up and going through his draw.

"You can test it now. Besides, it's close to my size. This will be a test run," Jai said with a chuckle. Baekhyun lied he used it as soon as he got it from the store. He just didn't want to use that one. Jai waited on the phone as Baekhyun disappeared into the bathroom. He climbed back in bed. Baekhyun put Jai on speaker as he laid the phone near his head.

"What do I do?" Baekhyun asked shyly.

"You are so cute. You talk so filthily to me online but with me, you're so damn cute. I can not wait to fuck the shyness out of you." Jai said. Baekhyun choked. Baekhyun applied lubed to his hole and fingers as well. He spread his legs.

"You can finger yourself with two fingers. Slowly. " Jai commanded. Baekhyun followed orders. 

"Get on your stomach and let me watch you from the back," Jai said. Baekhyun's cock twitched. He turned over. His face down and ass in the air on display as he fingered himself. It didn't take Baekhyun long to find his favorite spot. He started rocking back on his hand.

"You're making yourself feel good? I'm the jealous one now baby. I want to make you feel good. You'd like that baby?"

"Ye-yes," Baekhyun mumbled.

"Yes, what?" Jai asked. Baekhyun bit his lip.

"Bobohu, what do you want to call me?" Jai asked again. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Yes, daddy," Baekhyun said. He could hear Jai groan on the other side of the phone.

"Don't come yet, baby. I want my cock in your ass before you come." Jai stated but Baekhyun was too far gone. He had gone past the two fingers and now had four inside of him. His world was already focused on reaching the end.

"Can't?" Baekhyun said as he started fingering himself faster.

"Baby stop. Wait." Jai shouted. Baekhyun stopped his ministrations altogether. His wrist was aching along with his cock.

"Get back on your back," Jai stated. Baekhyun laid down and spread his legs again.  

"You know I don't like kissing but your lips make it unbearable. I want to kiss them, fuck them, and come all over them. That's going to be such a beautiful sight. Grab my cock baby." He said. Baekhyun closed his eyes and pictured Jai leaning over him.

"Do you want to suck it first, baby?"

"Yes, Please let me suck it," Baekhyun begged. Jai hummed in agreement. Baekhyun brought the object up to his mouth. Jai listened to the slurps and moans as he continued to stroke himself in his apartment.

"Fuck you're so good, baby. Look at those beautiful lips wrapped around me. Let me put it inside you." Jai said. Baekhyun pulled the object out.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your ass is? You can't even imagine how many times I've gotten off to just your ass photos. I want to fucking devour it." Baekhyun was already pushing the red dildo up is back end. The thought of Jai eating him out had precum dripping down his cock.

"Open your legs wider baby. Let me fuck it up."

"Faster." Baekhyun choked up snapping his wrist as he pleasured himself.

"Faster. I got you baby." Jai said. Baekhyun loved hearing Jai's groan and him pulling at his own cock. Baekhyun opened his mouth but nothing came out. He started to rock his hips as he came down on the object. His Ohs and Ahhs filled the room. Even with aching wrists, Baekhyun couldn't stop himself. He needed to release but Jai hadn't given him permission.

"Let me," Baekhyun whined.

"Let you what baby?"

"Let me," Baekhyun cried.

"Bobohu wants to come on my cock?" Jai said. Baekhyun came. He came hard. Thick long white ropes landed on his stomach. Jai chuckled.

"You're so bad bobohu. Hmm. Did I say you could come?"

"Fuck me again." Baekhyun blurted out.

"Fuck me hard."

"Come ride me," Jai said. Baekhyun snapped right into actions. He was on his knees with the dildo under him. He pictured hands on his waist, gripping, clawing, hurting him as he rode the dick under him. Jai's grunts were so encouraging. Baekhyun smiled. The shy Baekhyun was out the window.

"Do I feel good? Riding you? I was so good earlier holding back. I opened myself up for you. I had four fingers inside of me. All I could think about was you ramming inside me. I feel so full." Baekhyun moaned.

"Shit-" Jai whispered. Baekhyun smiled. He had him. Jai's heavy breathing told Baekhyun everything.

"Oh, fuck me. Please fuck me Jiashuai." Baekhyun begged. Jai was edging so close to a release. The sinful voice on the other line was driving him crazy. Baekhyun threw his head back and moaned.

"Oh, fucking-Oh my God" Baekhyun shouted.

"You feel so good, baby. Fuck!"

"Don't stop. Please don't stop fucking me!" Baekhyun cried moving his hips even faster.

"You like it. Huh? You like when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes. So much." Baekhyun purred. Jai damn near fell out of his chair. 

"Fuck,"

"Cum inside me. Please, I want all of it inside of me." Baekhyun begged. Jai came. Baekhyun came. He collapsed on the bed and his body spasmed. Baekhyun laid flat on the bed covered in sweat lube and cum. Jai's heavy breathing stopped before his. Baekhyun was still laying there on his tummy with the dildo up his ass. He wanted to kick and scream. The person he pictured under him was not Jai.

"I really need to fuck you," Jai said. Baekhyun sat up and smiled. He pulled the dildo out and laid back down.

"Send me a photo of how messy you must look right now," Jai said. Baekhyun hummed. He hung up the phone and closed his eyes. Lesson 2.5, Fuck your asshole tutor, literally.


	4. Lesson 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Lovesick by Banks :)

Yixing stormed out of his apartment. Irene ran after him. She grabbed his arm. Yixing snatched away.

"Let him go, Irene." Their father shouted. Irene let go of Yixing. Yixing stared at their father on the steps. 

"Irene come back inside. Let me put ice on your cheek."

"No, go home. I'll be fine." Yixing said leaving her standing there crying. Yixing stuffed his hands in his pocket and proceeded to walk around the city. His legs brought him to a small university bar. Yixing sat down. The bartender handed him a glass of ice. Yixing wrapped an ice cube in a napkin.

"Looks like you need a drink." The guy said handing him a glass. Yixing threw it back. Yixing never got along with his stepfather. He hated the man since his mother remarried when he was 6. The guy was an asshole. It was his way or the highway. That's why when Yixing graduated he moved far away from him. It killed him to be away from his mother but the constant fighting with his father was starting to take a toll on his mother's heart condition. Yixing downed another glass. Many times the two guys fought physically. Yixing wanted to make his mother and Irene happy but staying near that man would drive him to his grave. Yixing laid his head down on the bar counter. Who knows how long his father was staying? Why was he even here? Yixing couldn't get any words in before the man started yelling at him. Yixing was even more pissed at the fact he couldn't meet Bobohu. He was so close. Yixing licked the top row of his teeth. He sat up when he heard a laugh. Baekhyun was sitting down with friends. Baekhyun looked up to meet his eyes. Baekhyun quickly broke eye contact. Yixing sighed. He put his head back on the counter. Smooth hands rubbed his neck. Yixing turned his eyes and was met face to face with the puppy boy. Baekhyun continued to rub his neck. Yixing closed his eyes. Baekhyun stoped once Yixing sat up. They stared at each other as music laughter and drinks blurred their worlds.  Baekhyun placed a hand on his lap. Yixing bit his lip. If Yixing passed out at the bar and this was a dream then he was fucked. He let Baekhyun take his hand and lead him to the men's room. Yixing pushed him against the sink and started to kiss him roughly. Even if he missed spending the night in Bobohu at least he had the real obsession of his mind right here. Baekhyun backed Yixing into a stall. He closed the door behind him never breaking contact with the other man. Baekhyun was sober but his mind was so drunk on lust he let his hands do what they wanted. Yixing leaned against the wall as Baekhyun got on his knees. The lights started to flicker. Yixing closed his eyes. Getting head in a rundown bar was not how his Thursday night was supposed to go. He grabbed a fistful of black hair as Baekhyun entered his cock in his mouth. Yixing hissed. Baekhyun started to play with his balls as he started deep throating. Yixing grunted. Baekhyun smiled and slowly pulled the cock out of his mouth. He started to lick his shaft from bottom to the top. Baekhyun flickers his tongue under the head and Yixing lets a moan rip through the bathroom not caring about where they are. Baekhyun inserts Yixing back into his mouth and looks up. Yixing almost comes at the sight. Baekhyun on his knees with his mouth drooling and full of his cock. That image will stay in his mind forever. Yixing is unable to break eye contact with the other. He watches as Baekhyun makes his cock disappear and reappear. His breathing started to get choppy. Yixing wants to cum in his mouth, all over and his face. The bathroom seems to have hit an all-time high temperature. Yixing pulled out just as he cums. He shots his load all over Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun licks around his mouth. He scoops the cum off his face and stuffs it into his mouth. Yixing pulls him up and they start to kiss again. Baekhyun pushed him away and leaves the stall. Yixing holds on to the wall. He's trying to control himself. It was hard restraining himself. He wanted to take Baekhyun home and fuck him into the very next morning. Yixing waited until Baekhyun cleaned up and left the bathroom. He exited cleaned up and left the bar. Baekhyun was nowhere to be found. Was that even real? Did Yixing just hallucinate? Lesson 3, Yixing does need Baekhyun.


	5. Lesson 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's events

Yixing leaned against the wall. Kyungsoo had to leave early something. Students were laughing and leaving. Yixing looked down at his phone.

"Hi, Yixing." A girl giggled walking by with her friend he gave them a smile. Baekhyun should've been out the locker room. The team already cleared out. Yixing decided to go inside. He heard talking. Yixing waited by the entrance.

"And don't get me started on the serving? What the hell was that?"

"We won."

"Yeah, not because of you. I put in a lot of money for you. All those camps you entered for your sports and you have yet to show any improvement. All three! You suck and you're going to be just like your fucking father. Nothing you little bastard-"

"Hey. The locker room is for players only." Yixing said stepping forward. The older man let go of Baekhyun with a shove. Baekhyun fell back onto the bench. The guy stood face to face with Yixing. He sucked his teeth before walking away. Baekhyun stood up and started throwing his things into his bag. 

"Don't?" Baekhyun said slamming his locker.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I owe you dinner though." Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded and followed Yixing out. Yixing sat across from Baekhyun who ate quietly. Yixing looked down at his phone. This was getting awkward. Baekhyun kept checking his phone. He started typing away. Yixing grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun snatched away.

"I'm done." He said grabbing his bag.

"Sit back down," Yixing said. Baekhyun sat back down.

"You had an off game but your team one. Don't listen to what your dad-"

"Stepfather. He's not my father." Baekhyun corrected. Yixing nodded.

"I know about stepfathers from Hell," Yixing said sitting back. Baekhyun scratched his head.

"I want to go home." He said. Yixing nodded. He paid the bill and waited for Baekhyun. Baekhyun was glued to his phone. He walked behind Yixingnot paying attention until he hit his back.

"Let's go over here," Yixing said. Baekhyun looked at the dark park. 

"Why? Are you trying to kill me?" He asked. Yixing chuckled and took his wrists. Baekhyun pouted by followed. They made it to the swings. Baekhyun sat down while Yixing pushed him.

"This is childish," Baekhyun said. Yixing ignored him and continued to push him. Baekhyun closed his eyes.

"When I would have an argument with my stepfather I would run to the park and get on a swing. It felt like I could fly away from my problems. I used to want to be a pilot because of that." Yixing said. Baekhyun's eyes were still closed. 

"Swinging at night just makes me feel calm. Like nothing else matters but me at that moment. "

"And what happens after the swing stops," Baekhyun asked just as he slowed down. Yixing stopped the swing. He bent down so that his face was close to Baekhyun's face.

"Well then we have to go back to the real world," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing kissed his lips. Baekhyun smiled and jumped onto him. Yixing fell to the ground as Baekhyun kissed him and giggled. Yixing placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips and continued to make out. Baekhyun sat up on his knees so that Yixing could sit up. He tossed his arms around Yixing's neck. Yixing started to kiss his face. Somehow, they made it back to Yixing's apartment. Clothes were left in the hallway leading to Yixing's bedroom. Baekhyun was being carried to his bed. Yixing pulled his shirt off and crawled on top of Baekhyun. Baekhyun placed his hand on Yixing's shoulders. Yixing just stared at his lips as he traced his fingers down his body.

"I didn't think you would have such a nice body," Baekhyun said laughing. Yixing rolled his eyes. Baekhyun's cell phone started ringing. Yixing rolled off of him and let him answer it. Baekhyun grabbed his phone from his sweatpants. He sat back down but this time on Yixing's lap. Baekhyun started to grind in his lap. Yixing held his hips.

"Hello? Hmmm. Yeah. I'm fine." Baekhyun said talking into his phone. Yixing sat up and started kissing his neck.

"Why? No. Okay. I love you too." Baekhyun said hanging up. He stood up and started putting his clothes on. Yixing frowned.

"The guys are going out for drinks. I really need a drink."

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun shook his head.

"Something happened today. I just need to be with my friends." Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. He walked to the door with Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed his lips.

"Try not to study hard, nerd," Baekhyun said laughing. Yixing nodded. He locked the door and went back to his room. He turned on his phone. Maybe Bobohu would be up to help him take care of his situation. When his phone came on, Yixing got the shock of his life. Lesson 3.5 Fire his manager quickly.


	6. Lesson 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This morning

Yixing started pacing in is own apartment. He was trying to figure out the best way to tell Baekhyun. There was a knock at the door that stopped his thoughts. Yixing hurried to answer it. There stood the guy who has been driving him crazy.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Baekhyun said walking into the apartment. Yixing grabbed his hand and brought him to his room. He closed the door behind him.

"You're freaking me out," Baekhyun said sitting on the bed.

"I need to tell you something," Yixing said. Baekhyun took out his phone and started to text. Yixing snatched it.

"Hey, jack ass stop," Baekhyun said trying to get his phone back. Yixing pushed him back on the bed.

"Baekhyun just listen to me."

"What?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing sat down on the bed.

"I want breakfast." He said pouting. Yixing couldn't help but lean in and steal a kiss.

"I want to tell you the truth before it gets out of hand. I found out last night." He said.

"About what?" Baekhyun said rolling his eyes.

"I'm Jai. I'm Jiashuai." Yixing said pointing to himself. Baekhyun started laughing out loud. He leaned over and held his stomach. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"You're not. If this is your weird way of trying to get with me you lost me, kid." Baekhyun said standing. Yixing pulled him back down and handed him a phone. 

"Look at the photos. You sent me these things." Yixing said. Baekhyun's face became hot. His heart rate was increasing and his hands began to sweat. He shot up from the bed. Baekhyun tossed the phone onto the bed and started pacing the bedroom floor. Everything he ever said dirty, all those videos he sent were to Yixing. Yixing the stupid guy he wanted to get over. Baekhyun glared at Yixing. He jumped on the man and started choking him. Yixing started laughing.

"You pervert!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing grabbed his hands.

"I didn't know until you sent that photo. And then I had my friend stalk your account. I noticed the shirt." Yixing said flipping Baekhyun on his back. They just stared at each other for a while. Finally, they broke out in laughter. Tummy hurting, loud screaming laughter. Yixing rolled onto his back and they laid side by side laughing at their stupidity. 

"Never in 100 years would I think you, uptight Zhang Yixing would be a camboy. My camboy."

"I never-no you were annoying as Bobohu too," Yixing said turning over.. Baekhyun turned to face him as well. Silence filled the room. Baekhyun was the first to speak.

"So did you like Bobohu because he reminded you of me?" He asked. Yixing nodded.

"After kissing you that night, it was never the same," Yixing said taking his hand. Baekhyun smiled.

"I liked Jai first," Baekhyun said. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"Give me a kiss," Yixing said pulling him in. Baekhyun kissed him without another thought. The kiss was sweet and tender. No one was trying to dominate the other. Yixing helped Baekhyun out of his hoodie and Baekhyun helped him out of his shirt. Baekhyun started to do the strings on Yixing's sweatpants but he stopped him. He kissed his lips softly and pushed him back on the bed as he pulled his pants off. Baekhyun smiled and watched the man undress him. Yixing took his time kissing down his body. Baekhyun couldn't help but lay there and enjoy every touch. His fingers curled into Yixing's hair as Yixing slurped on his cock. Baekhyun started moaning. His hips moving on their own as he fucked Yixing's mouth. Yixing didn't gag once. He took the length in. Baekhyun opened his mouth to call his name but swallowed it completely as Yixing spread his cheeks. Yixin's soft tongue came in contact with the pink hole he has been waiting for months. Baekhyun arched his back off the bed as Yixing feasted.

"Yixing. Omg." Baekhyun cried pulling at his hair. Yixing stuck his tongue inside and Baekhyun came instantly. Yixing continued to eat out the sobbing man. Baekhyun's legs started shaking. He pulled Yixing's hair. Yixing yelped and sat up. His face wet. He bent down to suck Baekhyun off again. Baekhyun pulled him back up.

"Inside." He whispered. Yixing shook his head.

"No sex." He replied. Baekhyun pouted. Yixing laid down on top of him. After 20 more mins of kissing the two finally settled in bed. Baekhyun grabbed a hold of Yixing's dick through his boxers and smiled. He took a quick photo and let go. Yixing chuckled.

"It's all yours," Yixing said kissing his lips.

"I want to stay like this with you," Baekhyun said looking at his texts. Yixing kissed his forehead.

"You can't tell anyone. I can'

"I know. I won't." Baekhyun said sitting up. He got out of the bed to redress. Yixing sat on the edge of the bed watching him. He pulled him back over. Baekhyun stood in between his legs with his hands on Yixing's shoulders.

"Are we together?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing pulled his hands off and kissed them. He nodded his head. Baekhyun leaned down to peck him. Yixing walked Baekhyun back to the door where they shared another kiss. Baekhyun pulled away first. Yixing pouted this time. They said their goodbyes. He walked back to his room and laid down. Lesson 4. You can have your cake and eat it too.


	7. Lesson 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tonight

Baekhyun held Yixing's hand under the table. Baekhyun stopped shaking. He gave Yixing a soft smile. A small woman and a tall man approached the table. Baekhyun tried to stand up but Yixing pulled him back down. He looked at the other confused. Yixing's mother was beautiful. Her bright smile made Baekhyun relax. Yixing stood up and gave her a hug. Baekhyun couldn't help but smile. Yixing ignored the man and sat back down. 

"And who is this  cute little thing." She said pinching his cheeks. Baekhyun giggled.

"This is Baekhyun, my boyfriend," Yixing said introducing him. Baekhyun gave a small wave.

"He is so handsome." His mother said. Baekhyun blushed. The salad was brought out. Everyone started to eat. Baekhyun looked at Yixing as he picked up a fork.

"Left," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun nodded and picked up the fork. Yixing's father chuckled. Yixing rolled his eyes. Strike one.

"So what does your family do for a living?" He asked. Baekhyun choked on his salad. He wiped his mouth.

"My mother is a doctor and my step-father is a lawyer. And my brother is also a doctor." Baekhyun explained.

"What a brilliant family. Are you becoming a doctor or lawyer?" 

"Neither. I'm going to do something in sports management." Baekhyun replied. Mr.Bae laughed.

"Really? You must be the oddball of the family." He said. Yixing put his fork down and wiped his mouth.

"Baekhyun is actually a really good volleyball player."

"Volleyball? He's a good player?" Mr. Bae said laughing.

"And swimmer. He is a freestyle swimmer and holds the school record for fastest. And he holds the top record for strikes outs baseball in South Korea. He averages 104 strikeouts per season. Not to mention he holds the world record for pitching a fastball at 106.5 MPH at age 19. So yeah he's a good player." Yixing said. Baekhyun started blushing. He didn't know Yixing knew all that about him.

"He could be playing major league right now but Baekhyun decided to go to school and get a degree first," Yixing said ending the conversation. The table got quiet.

"That's great to hear! We must go see a game." His mother spoke up.

"Baekhyun is really good," Irene spoke up. Baekhyun excused himself and went to the bathroom.

"Leave him alone."

"You start dating you your first choice is a nobody. Typical."

"Fuck you." Yixing spat. Strike Two. Irene reached over to calm her brother down. Minseok took a sip of his water. Baekhyun returned. They ate dinner quietly. His mother made everyone turn their phones off. She wanted everyone to stop texting. Irene and Yixing talked while Baekhyun remained quiet. Mr.Bae wouldn't stop glaring at him. Baekhyun pulled at Yixing's sleeve. Yixing turned his head. He noticed the pout. Yixing leaned over and kissed his eyelid. 

"I'm happy that you came for dinner. I'm happy to spend your birthday with you. I've missed you." His mother said.

"I'm sorry that I've been away for a long time."

"Are you really sorry. You had a choice." His father said. Yixing clenched his jaw. He clutched the knife in his hand. Baekhyun quickly grabbed his arm. 

"Xing." He whispered.

"why don't you just shut the fuck up."

"Please, no fighting," Irene said.

"What are you going to do stab me? In public. Go ahead be a criminal just like your father. See how far that gets-" Yixing leaned over the table and grabbed the man by his coat.

"Don't talk about my father or I swear-"

"You'll what." the man said. Baekhyun pulled Yixing back. He snatched away. Yixing stood up and the man followed. Baekhyun sat down looking in between them. His mother grabbed the dad and Irene grabbed Yixing. Baekhyun sipped his drink. 

"You want to stand face to face with me? You think you're grown. You are nothing!" He shouted. Yixing shoved him. The man punched Yixing in the face. His mother screamed. Baekhyun stood up to break up the fight before it went further. He grabbed Yixing and started pulling him away from the scene. He didn't let go until they were far away from the restaurant. Baekhyun kept dragging Yixing behind him who was cursing. Baekhyun stopped at a park. Baekhyun sat him down. Yixing cheek was swollen.

"I'm going to get ice. There's a store near." Baekhyun said. Yixing sat on the swing with his head down. Baekhyun returned. He placed the towel with ice in it on his cheek.

"I hate him."

"I know," Baekhyun said standing in between his legs icing his cheek. Yixing removed the ice and brought Baekhyun's face to his. They shared a few peaks. This time Baekhyun pushed Yixing on the swing. Baekhyun stopped the swing to give him a sloppy kiss. Yixing stood up and picked him up. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his waist. Yixing took Baekhyun home. The continued to make out on the bed.

"Please," Baekhyun begged. Yixing finished bruising his neck. He sat up and took his shirt off.

"I can't have sex with you,"

"But why not. You wanted to before you knew who I was." Baekhyun said sitting on his knees. Yixing rubbed his face.

"I just don't want to mess things up."

"Not having sex will," Baekhyun whispered.

"Baby,"

"No! You were supposed to live stream. Go ahead. Do it." Baekhyun said standing up and grabbing his clothes. Yixing pulled him back to the bed. Baekhyun pouted.

"Fine," Yixing said kissing his neck again. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing led him to the shower where they spent 40 mins touching and kissing. Yixing stepped out first. He wrapped a towel around his hips. He went to his work room. Baekhyun followed him. His eyes grew big as he looked around. He started touching things. Yixing turned around and grabbed Baekhyun. Baekhyun giggled and slipped the gold mask on. Yixing stepped back to stare at him. Baekhyun dropped his towel.

"You look..." Yixing couldn't finish his sentence. He picked Baekhyun up and brought him to his bedroom. He left the workroom door open. Yixing laid Baekhyun down on the bed. 

"This is umm my first time having sex since I lost my virginity," Baekhyun confessed. Yixing smiled. He reached in the drawer to pull out the lube.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you," Yixing said opening Baekhyun's leg. He nodded. Baekhyun relaxed as Yixing kissed his body down. He pulled at his cock before putting it into his mouth. Baekhyun bit his lip. Yixing let go and looked up at Baekhyun.

"I want to hear all those sounds." He said. Baekhyun nodded. It didn't take Yixing long to get what he was looking for. Baekhyun filled his mouth. Yixing swallowed it. Baekhyun knew what came next. His body was already shaking as Yixing spread his legs further. Baekhyun's legs were placed on Yixing's shoulders. His hands curled tightly in his hair as Yixing tongue-fucks him. Baekhyun started begging. His hips began to move on their own. Yixing sits up and licks his mouth. He smiles down at red Baekhyun. Baekhyun gets up and crawls to Yixing. It was his turn to repay Yixing. Baekhyun looked at the erect cock like a present. He looked up at Yixing and asked permission with his soft brown eyes. Yixing rubbed his cheek and nodded. This time Yixing laid down. Baekhyun was ready to start sucking but Yixing pulled his body up so that Baekhyun's cock was in his face. The pair was now in a 69 position. Yixing was the first to dive in. He really meant it when he said he was going to devour Baekhyun. Baekhyun's eyes crossed. He had to focus. He bent down to take in Yixing's dick inch by inch. Yixing started moaning. He pulled back as Baekhyun finished the rest of him. Yixing slipped a finger inside of Baekhyun's wet pink hole. Baekhyun arched his back. he pulled Yixing's cock out of his mouth with a loud pop. The spit soaked cock stood there in his face as he moved his hips to fuck Yixing's finger. Yixing put another finger inside of him. The room filled with the sounds of sucking and various moans. Baekhyun came again all over Yixing's chest. He continued to suck the man under him until Yixing was coming down his throat. Baekhyun got off. Yixing sat up and grabbed his hair to kiss him and drink himself as well. Baekhyun pulled back smiling. Yixing laid him down. Baekhyun's mind started running a mile a min. Yixing was fingering him again with lube coated fingers. Baekhyun grabbed his wrists. He wanted Yixing. Yixing pulled his fingers out. Yixing wasn't using a condom. He bent down and gently kissed Baekhyun as he slides inside of him. Baekhyun held his shoulders. Yixing continued to plant sweet kisses on his face. Baekhyun held his face and just stared. This wasn't a dream. Yixing was inside him. Jiashuai was inside of him. Yixing kissed his hands and finally started moving in and out. The rhythm was steady. Yixing knew exactly where to hit to make the cute man under him moan out loud. Baekhyun started begging him to go faster and Yixing listened. His hips snapped viciously into him. Baekhyun's hands had fallen off of him a long time ago. Baekhyun's walls started to squeeze around Yixing. Yixing grunted. He threw his head back.

"Fuck baby." Yixing groaned. He pushed Baekhyun's legs back so that he was folded under him. The thrusts increased. Baekhyun held on to the headboard.

"Yixing! Oh, my God. Right there! Please again Do it again!' He screamed. The bedpost was now slamming into the wall. Baekhyun moved his legs. He wanted to see Yixing's face. He wanted to watch him fuck into him aggressively. A thick white stream shot out of Baekhyun's angry red cock as soon as Yixing made eye contact with him. Yixing wiped the cum off of his stomach. He then put his fingers inside of Baekhyun's mouth and continued to fuck him. Yixing pulled out of Baekhyun. He turned him over and entered him again. Slow deep thrust. Baekhyun's arms were shaking under him. When they gave out, Yixing started pounding into him again. Baekhyun started drooling into the pillow. He couldn't moan. Everything felt too good. He couldn't form words. Baekhyun came again. Yixing sent a hard slap to his thigh. He grabbed Baekhyun up by his hair and kissed his lips harshly. Baekhyun started throwing his ass back to meet Yixing's thrusts.

"I'm going to cum," Yixing said as they both held the bedpost.

"Inside me. Please inside me. Fill me up." Baekhyun pleaded. Yixing kissed his shoulder, his neck and finally his lips as he came. Baekhyun felt good. Words could never describe this experience. Yixing laid him down and they continued to lazily kiss until they got so worked up to the point Baekhyun was riding Yixing. His fingers dug into his hips. Yixing looked so good under him. His sweaty hair sticking to his face. His puffy lips pouting. Yixing started jerking Baekhyun off. This time Yixing was the first to cum. Baekhyun followed after. Yixing sat up to kiss him. Baekhyun hair hung low on his face. Yixing chuckled wiping it. The clock read 11:34. Baekhyun started kissing on Yixing. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Yixing chuckled. When the kisses stopped, he heard light snores. Yixing poked his side.

"Baby, I'm still inside of you."

"I want to sleep with you inside of me," Baekhyun said sheepishly. Yixing chuckled. He pulled Baekhyun out and slipped out of him. He went to the bathroom to get a cloth to wipe himself down. He came back and wiped Baekhyun down. Baekhyun was already sleeping. He pulled the fresh sheets over his body and left the room to get some water. He finally turned his phone back on and charged it. He went back to the bedroom to find Baekhyun sitting up. Baekhyun reached out his arms. Yixing climbed in bed and cuddled him close. Once Baekhyun was fast asleep, Yixing showered quickly. He opened the door surprised to see Kyungsoo.

"What are you doing here?" Yixing asked drying his hair.

"Didn't you get the text? It's supposed to happen here?"

"My phone off." Yixing sighed. The bedroom door opened. Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun who stared at both men. Kyungsoo glanced at Baekhyun. Baekhyun pulled the shirt further down to cover himself.

"Why is Kyungsoo here so late?" Baekhyun asked rubbing his eyes.

"I came to ask Yixing something. I got my answer so I'm going to leave." Kyungsoo replied.

"It's midnight," Baekhyun said.

"Yeah. His phone was off and I needed an answer." Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun looked at them before walking to the kitchen. He poured himself something to drink while the two whispered.

"Well, you can't leave. It's late and it's pouring now." Baekhyun said leaning on the counter.

"It's fine," Kyungsoo said.

"Yixing tell him," Baekhyun said finishing his water. He placed the cup in the sink just as Junmyeon and Jongdae walked out.

"It's fine. I have an extra room." Yixing said. Kyungsoo nodded. Baekhyun kissed Yixing's lips.

"I'll see you in a bit. You need to treat late guest better." Baekhyun said with a smile before walking off. Junmyeon shoved Jongdae. Yixing stared at them.

"Hi ummm. There's something we need to tell you." Jongdae said. Yixing ignored them and showed Kyungsoo to his room. Lesson 4.5 Do not turn off your phone. EVER.


	8. Lesson 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mentions of homophobia

Baekhyun used his key to open the door. Jongin followed him inside. 

"You have a key to his place?" Jongin said smiling. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing gave it to him last week. Baekhyun gets home late from practices so Yixing gave him the spare key. It didn't make much sense because Yixing waited up for him. Even though he said it wasn't and was just studying. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing even cleaned out a drawer and closet space for him. He also said that was just him doing some cleaning. Yixing even stocked the house with Baekhyun's favorite things to eat. Baekhyun was currently blushing. Jongin chuckled and pushed him.

"Honey I'm home! I brought-" Baekhyun stopped midsentence. Kyungsoo was coming out of the bedroom. Yixing followed him. Jongin stared at him. 

"Yixing is your boyfriend?" Jongin shouted. Baekhyun nodded.  Baekhyun went over and wrapped his arms around Yixing's waist. He kissed his lips and looked back at Kyungsoo.

"Why's he here?" Baekhyun asked.

"Why is he here?" Yixing said staring at Jongin. Jongin stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"You don't check your phone?" Baekhyun said.

"It was charging," Yixing said pulling Baekhyun's hands off of him. Baekhyun pouted.

"Are you upset?" He asked. Yixing grabbed his hand and brought him to their bedroom. Jongin stood in the living room with Kyungsoo awkwardly. The couple in the next room started to argue. Kyungsoo started playing with his fingers.

"So did you have lunch already?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo shook his head. Jongin opened the bag Baekhyun had brought for lunch. They ate quietly waiting for the pair to emerge from the bedroom. 

"That was good. I hope Baekhyun doesn't get upset we ate his boyfriend's lunch." Jongin said laughing. Kyungsoo smiled. The door opened. Jongin turned to see a red face Baekhyun. He wiped his face and went to the bathroom. Jongin decided to follow him. He knocked on the door. Baekhyun told him it was open. Jongin stepped in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What did you fight about?" Jongin asked. Baekhyun turned around smiling.

"We didn't fight."

"Baekhyun you were crying."

"I just-I don't like Kyungsoo. He's creepy and he has a thing for Yixing." Baekhyun explained. Jongin wiped Baekhyun's cheek. 

"Yixing doesn't seem like the cheating type. He's a loser."

"He is also Jai," Baekhyun said laughing. Jongin nodded.

"Don't tell the guys," Baekhyun said. There was a knock on the door.

"Baby," Yixing said. Jongin opened the door. He stepped out. Yixing and him stared at each other before Baekhyun slide in between them. Yixing wrapped his arms around Baekhyun. Jongin smiled and walked away.

"There's nothing going on. I didn't mean to upset you." Yixing said kissing his face. Baekhyun giggled.

"I bought lunch." He said holding his face in his hands. Yixing clicked his tongue and let Baekhyun lead him to the kitchen. Baekhyun scolded Jongin for eating the lunch. Yixing said it was fine and he wanted to take Baekhyun to lunch anyways. Kyungsoo and Jongin left together. At the table, Yixing was on his phone while Baekhyun played with the chopsticks. Yixing reached over and grabbed them.

"Are you 4? Stop." He said putting them down. Baekhyun pouted.

"Give me attention," Baekhyun whined. Yixing looked up from his phone. He put it down and told Baekhyun to come to sit next to him. Baekhyun slide in the booth after Yixing. Baekhyun stared at Yixing who was smiling at him. Baekhyun looked around before ducking his head under the table. He pulled down the waistband on Yixing's pants and release the semi-hard cock. Baekhyun licked his lips. He looked up at Yixing and aksed for permission. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun felt his own dick twitch. He had never thought about doing something in public like this. He inserted Yixing into his mouth. Yixing laid his head back and closed his eyes. The waitress started making her way back over. Baekhyun was covered by the tablecloth.

"Hello. I'm Rina and I will be your waitress is there anything I can get you to drink." She asked. Yixing opened his eyes and smiled. He licked his lips and nodded.

"I'll just take some umm water." He replied. She started writing it down.

"And for the other guy?" She asked.

"Water-Ouch!" Yixing shouted. His hand grabbed Baekhyun's hair.

"Ice tea. Thank you." He replied. She smiled and walked away. Yixing pulled the tablecloth up.

"Don't bit me again." He said. Baekhyun gave him puppy eyes. Yixing bent down to his ear.

"Do you know how fucking good you look with my cock in your mouth looking at me like that?" He asked pulling Baekhyun's hair. Drool started dripping down his chin. Yixing wiped it and sat back as Baekhyun continued to suck him. The waitress came back with the drinks. Yixing placed their order and came at the same time. She gave him a weird look but brushed it off. Baekhyun sat up and swallowed everything. Yixing kissed his mouth. Baekhyun went to the bathroom. When he returned, the food was on the table. Yixing feed him every single last drop on his plate and some of his own. Baekhyun clung to Yixing as they walked back to their apartment.

"So this is what you're doing instead of practicing? Being a slut!" A man shouted grabbing Baekhyun by the neck. Yixing turned around. It was Baekhyun's father.

"You don't look injured at all! You disgrace. And you're with another man."

"Get the fuck off of him!"

"Yixing, don't" Baekhyun whispered.

"All the fucking money I put into you!" He shouted dragging Baekhyun away. Baekhyun told Yixing it's okay. Yixing stood there hopeless as Baekhyun was shoved in a car. How the hell did his step-father know where he lived? Someone must have been following Baekhyun but who? Was it Jongin? Yixing shook his head. He trusted him. There's no way someone would do that to their own friend. Right? Lesson 5 Enemies are everywhere. 


	9. Lesson 5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Homophobia  
> Mentions of abuse

Baekhyun continued to kiss Yixing's face as the other scrolled through his phone. Yixing finally shoved him away. 

"Give me-"

"Attention. I know." Yixing said turning to him. Baekhyun crossed his arms and pouted.

"You don't have to be a jerk." He said. Yixing threw an arm around the booth and smiled. Luhan slide into the seat along with Kyungsoo. Yixing's smile disappeared. Baekhyun clung to Yixing and glared at Kyungsoo. Yixing rubbed his back.

"I invited Luhan. He invited Kyungsoo." Baekhyun explained. Yixing cleared his throat and picked up the menu ignoring the other. Baekhyun took a sip of his drink.

"We got an A on our project," Luhan said excitedly. He and Baekhyun started to talk while Yixing played on his phone. Kyungsoo and Yixing were in charge of cooking the food. Baekhyun stared at the meat. He leaned forward and Yixing flicked his head. Baekhyun rubbed it. Yixing blew on the meat before feeding it to Baekhyun who happily chewed it. It continued like that the whole meal. Baekhyun didn't once pick up his own chopsticks. When Yixing finished feeding Baekhyun, he finally started eating off his plate but Baekhyun laid his head on his shoulder and opened his mouth. Yixing chuckled and of course fed his baby. Finally, Baekhyun left him alone and started talking to Luhan. Yixing started talking to Kyungsoo. He excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Luhan asked.

"Officially like two months," Baekhyun proudly.

"You guys look like you're in love," Kyungsoo said playing with his straw.

"We are," Baekhyun said staring at him.

"It doesn't bother you about Yixing and his other job?" Luhan asked. Baekhyun just stared at him. 

"Yixing and I have been friends for a little while so I know that he is a playboy. And Kyungsoo knows," Luhan said with a smirk. Kyungsoo put his head down. Baekhyun shrugged.

"He hasn't been streaming since we got together. So it doesn't bother me." Baekhyun said.

"Do you know his playthings?" Luhan asked leaning forward. Kyungsso's heart was pounding. He could feel himself ready to sweat. He couldn't bring his eyes up to meet Baekhyun. What the hell was Luhan thinking? Luhan chuckled as Baekhyun shook his head.

"As your friend, I think it's right that I told you. If you want to know-"

"I don't. That's Yixing's business." Baekhyun said. Luhan smiled.

"You're right but if you ever get curious I'm only a call away. Plus you can go to the bathhouse on 2nd st and find out for yourself. That's exclusive to playhouse members only. It's the best. Hmm, You know Baekhyun, you would make an amazing plaything. The Playboys would be all over you. Soft skin, cute butt, unbelievable lips. So submissive. You are perfection." Luhan said. The table remained quiet as they stared at each other. Yixing sat back down. He paid already. Baekhyun laid his head on his shoulder. Yixing bent down to whisper to him. Luhan continued to stare at him. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Yixing's head snapped up. Luhan waved.

"We should get going Kyungsoo," Luhan said pushing him out. They said goodbye. Yixing helped Baekhyun into his coat. They held hands as they walked into the cold winter November day. Baekhyun's cheeks were turning red. Yixing started laughing. Baekhyun shoved him He rubbed his face.

"Let's go to a bathhouse. It's Saturday. There's nothing to do. I want to relax." Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded.

"Do you know any?"

"the one on second street," Baekhyun said smiling. 

"Why there?"

"I heard it was good."

"From who."

"People online."

"It's a playhouse bathhouse," Yixing said. Baekhyun shrugged.

"It must be luxurious," He replied. Yixing bit his lip.

"I'll take you somewhere else,"

"No I want to see it," Baekhyun said stomping his feet. Yixing pushed his head. 

"You are such a brat. Come on." He replied. On the way there Baekhyun told him he invited Jongin. Yixing didn't trust Jongin but he agreed. Baekhyun held onto Yixing's coat as they walked inside. Jongin joined shortly.

"Jiashuai! Am I seeing things? You're finally here?" A girl at the desk said laughing. Yixing bent down and gave her a hug.

"Oh, my. Who is this cutie." She said staring behind him. Yixing moved to the side.

"This is Bobohu."

"Omg! The cutie. Coem let me pinch those cheeks.

"Luna, Leave him," Yixing said with a chuckle. Luna winked and sat back down. Yixing continued to talk to her while Jongin and Baekhyun looked around the lobby. This place was amazing. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun's hand. He gave him two wristbands. Baekhyun handed one to Jongin. Yixing led them to the locker room and then to shower. 

"This place is huge," Baekhyun said. Jongin nodded.

"And look at all the hot guys," Jongin said leaning on the wall. Baekhyun nodded. There were many good looking guys. Pretty ones too. Jongin and Baekhyun took a peek in the Playthings' rooms. They had to be in a class of their own. Jongin was in heaven but Baekhyun felt out of place. Yixing wrapped his hands around Baekhyun's waist. The bathhouse had dim lighting. Jongin decided to explore on his own. Yixing led Baekhyun to a smaller bath. They climbed in together. Yixing pulled Baekhyun on his lap. The area was darker. Baekhyun bent down to give him a quick peck but Yixing held his nape and deepened the kiss. Baekhyun giggled.

"There are people around,"

"So? You think that's going to stop me from fucking you?" Yixing said holding his face in his hand. Baekhyun poked his bottom lip out. Baekhyun looked down to see Yixing's dick standing tall. Yixing pulled his face back up.

"I asked you a question."

"N-no," Baekhyun whispered.

"So what do you think you should be doing right now?" Yixing said squeezing his face. Baekhyun quickly looked around at the other men in the various baths. They were the first in their bath and it was a clean batch. He climbed off of Yixing. Yixing watched Baekhyun's head dip down and take him into his mouth. Yixing rolled his eyes and tossed his head back. Baekhyun came back up wiping his face. Yixing stared at him. He gently pulled his face.

"Why did you stop."

"I can't breathe," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing hummed and let go. Other men joined the bath.  Baekhyun sat down shyly. His own cock was twitching to be touched but he was too shy. Baekhyun put his head down. Yixing leaned over and kissed his face.

"Come." He said standing up. Baekhyun looked at the other men staring at him from across the pool. He looked up at Yixing who was completely naked as well. Yixing bent down.

"I'm shy."

"You're beautiful," Yixing said kissing his face. Yixing got back in and stood in front of Baekhyun so that he was caged between the bath wall and himself. Baekhyun laid his head on Yixing's chest. Yixing pulled his face up and started to kiss him. Baekhyun squirmed under him. Curse Yixing for being a damn good kisser. Baekhyun moaned. He felt something wrap around his body. He pulled back and looked down. Yixing placed a towel on him. Yixing gave him a soft smile before helping him out. This time they went to a private room. Yixing locked the door behind them. Baekhyun held his towel tight around his hips looking out to the public pools. There were many guys there and even girls. Baekhyun touched the glass. Yixing kissed his shoulder.

"This is Jai's private room." He said pulling at Baekhyun's towel. Baekhyun held it tighter and shook his head.

"I don't- I'm scared. I don't want people to see me." Baekhyun said. Yixing turned him around. He pressed Baekhyun's back against the glass. He knocked on the glass twice and smirked.

"It's a one-way mirror. We can see them but they can't see us." Yixing said staring at everyone. People would come up to the mirror and check themselves out. Yixing chuckled. Baekhyun looked behind him at the room. It had a small bath and there was a couch. Yixing kissed Baekhyun's lips.

"I like the idea of people watching us. I know it scares you. And I'm glad when I got this room I told them to put this glass in." Yixing said.

"You're so beautiful, baby. I wish I could make you understand that. Erase all those nasty things he said to you." Yixing said kissing his face and slowly dropping his towel. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun. Yixing led them to the bath. Baekhyun sat down as Yixing leaned over him to devour his mouth. Baekhyun clung to his black locks. Yixing pulled back just to rest his forehead on Baekhyun's head.

"You'll let me take you here, right?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"Then what should you be doing right now?" Yixing said. Baekhyun swallowed. Yixing's lust filled eyes were in control of him. Baekhyun started to go underwater but Yixing grabbed the top of his head. Baekhyun hissed.

"What are you doing, Bobo?" He asked.

"I was going to suck you off," He responded. Yixing pulled his hair tighter. Baekhyun winced. 

"I want you to get up and turned around. Put your hands on the edge and knees on the bench you're sitting on." Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded and followed orders. He was staring at people staring at him. Well not really staring at him but still. Yixing's fingertips danced lightly down his spine. Soon his tender lips followed. Baekhyun closed his eyes as Yixing slipped inside of him. Yixing kissed his shoulderblade.

"Relax," He said. Yixing waited for him to relax. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing started his normal slow pace but it didn't take him long to start hitting all the right spots inside of Baekhyun. Baekhyun opened his eyes and started moaning.

"That's it, baby. You can scream all you want. It feels good, right?" Yixing asked. He grabbed Baekhyun's hair again.

"Watch them. Look at them looking at you bending over for me." Baekhyun choked on his moans. There were 4 people standing there even if Yixing told him they couldn't see him just the thought already had him leaking. Yixing's dirty talk was another factor. Baekhyun wanted to be wrecked on every square inch of this room. Another few strokes and Baekhyun was cumming hard into the bath. Yixing ruthlessly kept at a strong pace. The water splashed everywhere as their skin slapped against each other. The phrase balls deep flashed into Baekhyun's mind. This-This sex right now. Yixing was so deep in him that Baekhyun wore he could taste the precum from Yixing's cock in his mouth. Yixing's fingernails were digging in his hips and Baekhyun came again. Yixing pulled out and sat down. Baekhyun laid on the bath edge panting. Yixing pulled him on his lap. When he regained his composure, he lifted up and held Yixing guide himself back in. They both moaned. Baekhyun closed his eyes and let his hips work. Yixing started touching Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun opened his mouth and let his fingers slip in. Yixing pushed down on his tongue making his head drop.

"Look at me. I want you to always look at me when you're riding this cock. I'm yours right?" He asked. Baekhyun's mind was connecting with anything except Yixing's cock in his ass. Yixing pulled his fingers out and grabbed his face again.

"What did I say? Use your words when talking to daddy." Yixing said. Baekhyun's cock twitched.

"You said to look at you whenever I ride your cock."

"Why?" Yixing said squeezing his face so that his cheeks bunched in his hands.

"Because it's Bobohu's cock. You are Bobohu's," Baekhyun said proudly bouncing. Yixing let his face go. Baekhyun kept his eyes on Yixing's and only Yixing. Yixing started to thrust up into him sending a bundle of nerves rumbling in his tummy. Baekhyun bent down to kiss him. Yixing came and Baekhyun took it in. When Baekhyun said he wanted to be fucked all over the room he meant. The couch the floor and finally the glass mirror itself. The cool feeling of the glass on his back was nice. Yixing held him up without a problem. Yixing's intense stare only made it hard to breathe. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing's hair and smashed their lips together.

"Cum baby," Yixing mumbled through the kiss. Baekhyun came. His vision blurred having Yixing cum in him at the same time he came was the best part. When Baekhyun could see again, Yixing placed him down. Baekhyun felt the cum running down his legs. He could feel it in between his cheeks. He stood there with a grin as Yixing bent down and started wiping it off with a towel. After shower fucking, the two ended up getting a massage and finally calling it a day. Jongin left earlier. Baekhyun responded to his texts. He finished putting his clothes on. He felt refreshed. He made his way to the lobby.  Yixing was smiling at a shorter male. The male had his hand on Yixing's hip. He giggled.

"Bobohu cutie," Luna said coming from behind him.

"Oh, that cutie! That's a new plaything. Everyone has been trying to hook Jai and him up. They would make the perfect duo. He kind of reminds me of you. The way the owners are coming down I think we will get them together soon. From what I hear he has a crush on Jai. If they start dating it would kind of be perfect. Oh, and you're not signed to Playhouse. Are you with another company because I watch your videos with Jai-"

"Bobohu, come," Yixing said. Baekhyun gave Luna a wave goodbye.

"This is your friend Bobohu. I guess we look a little alike. Our eyes and mouth but I'm a little smaller." The guy said smiling. Baekhyun couldn't make eye contact. He just nodded. A few other playthings came over and started asking questions. They were all over Yixing. Baekhyun finally noticed how different their worlds were. Baekhyun couldn't do anything they could.

"Stop," Yixing said pulling Baekhyun into a hug.

"I'm not doing anything."

"I know that big head of yours is running a mile a min. Let's get out of here." Yixing said opening the door. Baekhyun's stomach growled. Yixing chuckled. He pushed him.

"All that sex starved me! Feed your baby! I demand."

"Of course," Yixing said kissing his lips and chuckling.

"Baekhyun?" A male voice said. Baekhyun froze in Yixing's arms. he buried his face deeper and hid. Maybe Yixing would swallow him up. Please swallow him up.

"Baekie!" His nephew said pulling his coat. Baekhyun looked down. He stepped away from Yixing. His nephew smiled his toothless little grin.

"Hi, Daeil."

"Who is this guy!" He said pointing. Baekhyun laughed and put his finger down.

"It's my-"

"Get away from him." His brother said pulling his son back. Daeil looked at his father confused. Baekhyun stayed squatted down.  His eyes only focusing on the snow.

"How could you do that in public. Aren't you embarrassed? You-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence,"

"Yixing don't," Baekhyun whispered.

"Stay down there. You're pathetic and just stupid. You thought burying yourself with sports would make us forget. Idiot. You're a disgrace to this family. You-" Before he could say any more. Yixing landed a hard punch knocking him out. He bent down and picked up Baekhyun.

"Honey?" His wife screamed running over. Baekhyun took Yixing's hand and ran off. They ran until they were far away. Baekhyun shoved Yixing into the alley.

"Why would you do that?"

"Baekhyun! I'm not going to let anyone talk to you like that. I don't give a shit if he's family I'm not going to let that son of a bitch speak to you like that!" Yixing shouted. Baekhyun covered his mouth. Yixing stood there. He had tears in his eyes. Yixing became quiet. Baekhyun let go of his mouth. He took a step back.

"I'm adopted. I mean she's my aunt and he's my real brother. My mom ran off after my father died. She took us in. She couldn't have kids. I was 1 my brother was 7. Her husband never liked me. And I made it worse when he found me kissing a boy. I thought I could erase it all by doing things like playing sports. I even dated girls. When I started to get really good at sports he sent me to camps and invested a lot of money in perfecting that. I was never good at school. My aunt has always been so sweet to me. I never said anything about the abuse because I didn't want to hurt her. When I was 17 I came out to my brother. He told my uncle and-"

"You don't have to say anything else."

"I'm afraid of him. He could take it all away from me my scholarship, blackball me from going pro. I don't even care about sports but its all I have and my aunt. She is so proud and she's happy to see me doing something other than the jobs they have." Baekhyun said. Yixing pulled him into a hug. Baekhyun's body shook. Yixing could hear his cries. Yixing leaned on the wall and let him cry as the snow fell. When he was done, he wiped his snotty, tear-stained face with his hands. Baekhyun chuckled. 

"You will feed Bobohu now." He said. Yixing nodded and the snow that collected on his hat fell. They made their way into the city. Yixing sat back watching Baekhyun eat. Boy did he like to eat! Yixing rubbed his back and chuckled. Baekhyun turned around. A mouthful of beef. The sauce was dripping down his chin. He held the chopstick to Yixing.

"Some," He mumbled. Yixing started laughing but gladly excepted the meat. Lesson 5.5 Protect Bobohu at ALL costs.


	10. Lesson 2.75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

Baekhyun smiled as Yixing kissed him awake. He stretched and yawn. Yixing blew into his cheek.

"Let me nap more." He said. 

"You've been sleeping for 3 hours. You'll be up all night playing games again and I have to study." Yixing said getting out of bed. Yixing left the room. His play phone started ringing. Baekhyun ignored it the first time but it started ringing again. He took a quick peek at the caller. It was the guy from earlier. The new guy. Baekhyun looked at the door and back at the phone. he shook his head and laid back down. He pretended to be asleep until Yixing jumped on him. They started to wrestle but ended up heavy kissing. 

"Are you staying here tonight?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun stared up at him. He placed his hand on his face.

"Tell me you love me,"

"I love you," Yixing replied kissing his hand.

"Again,"

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Yixing said over and over again.

"You have to stream tonight," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. 

"I guess I will go home," Baekhyun said sitting up. He started to put his clothes back on.

"Who's your new top fan?" Baekhyun asked.

"Some girl named Bambi." He said smiling. Baekhyun nodded.

"But she actually is only a fan of Bobohu," Yixing said pulling Baekhyun back in bed. He giggled.

"I don't care who your partners are. Just never have sex with that freak that looks like me." Baekhyun confessed. Yixing held out his pinky.

"I pinky promise baby." He said kissing his cheeks. Jongin came to pick up Baekhyun. The guys were all at his place drinking and hanging out. Baekhyun was trying to keep himself distracted. He wanted to log on and watch Yixing's stream but it would hurt. Jongin threw an arm around him.

"Thinking about your baby?" He said. Baekhyun laughed and pushed him away.

"Do you know his partners?" Chanyeol asked opening another drink. Baekhyun shook his head.

"That's stupid. What if it's someone on campus. That would be weird." Sehun said. Baekhyun laughed at the irony. 

"We even went to their secret orgy bathhouse but Baekhyun got distracted! We didn't find his playthings." Jongin said spinning in his chair.

"Let's look at some videos."

"Guys don't be weird. I don't want to sit around and watch porn with you guys. What are we gay?" Sehun said. The room went silent and then everyone started laughing.

"I don't want you guys watching my boyfriend anyways," Baekhyun said swinging in his chair.

"What happens if you find out his partners by accident?" Jongin said. Baekhyun stared at him.

"I would want to know these guys. What if they develop feelings for each other. Sex is pretty intimate and they spend a lot of time together I'm sure behind the scenes." Chanyeol said. Baekhyun looked down at his lap. Yixing told him to stop letting his mind overthink but he couldn't. The guys continued playing games but Baekhyun retreated to his bedroom. His laptop was closed behind him. He kept telling himself not to look. Baekhyun couldn't help himself. Good thing Jongin came in there and snatched his laptop. Baekhyun laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. He needed to know. At least one partner. He needs to know who it is. He sat up and pulled out his phone. he won't say anything to Yixing. This was for Baekhyun. Baekhyun texted Luhan and waited. Lesson half of 5.5, some things should be left unknown.


	11. Lesson 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today 12/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence   
> Homphobia

Yixing opened the door. He was shocked to see Irene and Sulli. He turned around and Jongdae gave him a small wave. Sulli wrapped her arm around Yixing's arm.

"Xingie! I missed you," Sulli said hugging him. He gave her a half hug.

"Marry me now." She said looking up at him with a pout.

"No," He said chuckling. Irene gave him a half smile. Yixing only nodded. Sulli led him out of the house. They ended up at the mall. He mostly held the bags for the girls. Sulli was trying clothes.

"Are you going to ignore me forever," Irene asked. Yixing looked down at his phone.

"Yixing-"

"We agreed-"

"I know. I'm sorry but I just thought it would be different this time. I'm stupid an dI got-"

"No you didn't deserve that but I hope you learned your lesson. Once a piece of shit always a piece of shit," Yixing said turning to her. Irene nodded. Yixing opened his arms. She fell into his arms with a sigh. He gave her a hug and quick kiss on the head.

"I love you and I can't stand to see you hurt. you knew that he used you-us for his own family benefits. Things like that don't change. You're a smart girl but you can be dimwitted sometimes." He said flicking her forehead. She slapped his chest.

"You aren't the brightest when it comes to love either."

"What? I'm doing an amazing job," Yixing said smiling. Irene grabbed his face.

"You are. It makes me happy. Baekhyun is right for you." She said.

"Well, how do I look?" Sulli asked coming out of the dressing room. The siblings gave their approval. After Sulli finished buying more clothes the girls finally helped Yixing shop for Baekhyun. Yixing was pretty clueless.

"Gift giving isn't about giving something they want. Like giving a gift that is a hobby of theirs. It's a big no. You can never go wrong with clothes. You said he likes Supreme?" Sulli asked going through the racks. Yixing nodded.

"Maybe do some online shopping," Irene suggested. The girls took him to almost every store. Yixing checked his phone and it was on 3%. He really just wanted to get home and take care of Baekhyun. But women and their shopping. It really should be a sport. Finally, Yixing stopped. Something caught his eyes Irene bent down to look at it and Sulli followed. Both girls squealed and kissed his cheeks. Yixing rolled his eyes. The Dramatics. Meanwhile back at home, Baekhyun was still sleeping. Jongdae and Junmyeon were playing video games when someone knocked on the door. Jongdae went to get it.

"Uhh hello," Jongdae said staring at the man.

"Is Baekhyun here?" The man asked. Jongdae shook his head and closed the door. He went to grab his phone to text Yixing. Junmyeon started panicking as he started banging on the door.

"Is that a gang member? Is he going to kill us!" Junmyeon shouted. The man started calling for Baekhyun. Junmyeon went to wake him up. Baekhyun said up and rubbed his eyes.

"Your brother is here," Junmyeon said. The color in Baekhyun's face was replaced with a ghostly pale. He quickly threw the sheets off and started to put his clothes on. Jongdae was in the living room pacing. Baekhyun went to get the door. He stepped outside. Junmyeon and Jongdae went to listen.

"Dad has been calling you." His brother said.

"I have a cold so I've been sleeping," Baekhyun said. Jongdae looked through the peephole. The brother smacked Baekhyun. Junmyeon covered his mouth. Baekhyun held his face. His brother grabbed him and shoved him into the door. Jongdae stepped back.

"What kind of brother is that," Junmeyon whispered.

"We have to do something. Call the police,"

"Baekhyun might get mad if we involve the police plus that guy could press charges on Yixing," Jongdae said.

"Of all the stupid things you do this is the most stupid." His brother said squeezing his face.

"I-m-"

"You're sorry! Really? Because of you, mom left us! You are the worst thing that could ever happen to me. And now you're sleeping with a man! How broken can you be? You disgusting bitch." He said smacking his cheek. This time Baekhyun fell down. His eyes remained on the floor.

"Get up! Get up and look at me when I'm talking to you." He said kicking the door near his head. Baekhyun covered his head and flinched. His brother grabbed his hair and made him look up.

"What are you going to cry? Are you humiliated huh? Where's your boyfriend? I dare him to come to punch me now!" He said throwing Baekhyun's head back.

"Go get your stuff. We're going home. You're not coming back until school starts maybe you can learn how to not be an embarrassment." He said. Before Baekhyun could get up his brother spit on his hair. Baekhyun stood up and went back inside. Jongdae and Junmeyon were standing there shocked. Baekhyun's cheek was red and his clothes were disheveled. He walked back to the room and started packing his things. Jongdae closed Yixing's door. He turned and went to the door. He grabbed the replica Link sword that he won from the fair two summers ago. Yixing begged him to get rid of it. Jongdae was glad he kept it.

"Fin-"

"You come to OUR house and put your hands on OUR friend. " Jongdae said swinging the sword and smacking him in the head. The man stumbled back. Jongdae started smacking him.

"And say those rude nasty things to Baekhyun! Who the fuck do you think you are. You asshole! You are the embarrassment you fucking bully. You're a grown man afraid of other people loving each other. You fucking joke! I'll kill you!" Jongdae said chasing him out of the hallway. Junmyeon held his phone and followed them. 

"Junmyeon what did Yixing say!" Jongdae shouted holding the guy down with his foot. He put the sword to his neck. Junmyeon quickly pulled out the notes and showed Jongdae.

"You said you screenshot it. I don't remember that line. No, he didn't say fist him. Just get off." Jongdae said pushing him away. He took a deep breath.

"I will improvise. If you ever come near Byun Baekhyun again I will use the strength of Link and cut your head off and send it back to your piece of shit father." Jongdae said. The brother choked as Jongdae pressed his foot further on his chest.

"I found it!" Junmyeon said showing him. Jongdae read it.

"Yixing said fuck off and never come to our house again or we will call the cops Oh he did say call the cops. We should have done that first. Okay, let me restart. Fuck off and don't come back to our house or we will call the cops. And Yixing said to suck his dick!" Jongdae finished proudly. Junmyeon gave him a high five. Jongdae let the brother up but swung at him He tumbled backward down the steps. He quickly got to his feet and ran. Junmyeon smiled.

"That was really brave." He said.

"Junmeyon take me in the house. My legs are like jello. I was so scared. I'm going to be sick! He is going to kill us." Jongdae said. When they got back Baekhyun was standing at the door with his bags.

"We chased him off! You can put your bags down." Junmyeon said taking Baekhyun's things. Jongdae pulled him into a hug.

"We gave him a pretty good scare. I think he thought this sword was real," Jongdae said smiling. Baekhyun just stood there.

"It's okay Baek, You're not alone. Jongdae went through the same thing with his family. Yixing and us, we won't let that asshole touch you." Junmyeon said rubbing his back. Baekhyun nodded and finally gave Jongdae a hug back. After a warm bath, Baekhyun laid in bed with the two watching them play video games. He clung on tightly to Yixing's pillow.

"Did you text Yixing back,"

"Oh! I forgot! I will." Junmyeon said pausing the game. He grabbed his phone. Jongdae turned around.

"I was really scared of you before. Jocks are usually jerks. When I was in high school, I was bullied every day by them. I'm sorry for thinking of you like that." Jongdae said. Baekhyun nodded his head.

"Do you want to play games?" He said handing him a controller. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes and sat up. He took the controller. Baekhyun's stomach started growling.

"Or we could go grab some food. Gas station food is the best!" Jongdae said smiling.

"Gross," Baekhyun said making a face.

"Trust me! You're going to love the Xingdae special. Me and Yixing get this on the coldest nights. It's the best." Jongdae said standing. He reached out and touched Baekhyun's forehead.

"No fever. You're good to go." He said. Baekhyun smiled. He grabbed Yixing's black hoodie and slipped it on over his shirt. Lesson 6. It feels damn good to have new friends. Yixing arrived home in a rush. He ran from the bus stop leaving the girls with their bags. The apartment was empty. He started to panic. Baekhyun didn't even take his phone. He quickly plugged his in. His heart finally calmed at the tweet that came to his phone. Yixing sighed and laid back on the bed.


	12. Lesson 6.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

Jongdae looked at the menu then looked at Junmyeon. They both looked at Yixing. Jongdae made the menu cover their faces.

"Yixing these prices are crazy. Let's just watch Baekhyun from the outside." Jongdae whispered.

"Yeah! Do you see the price of water? It's supposed to be free! Is Jesus coming to turn it into wine?" Junmyeon added. Jongin spits out his water and started laughing. Sehun slapped his back.

"You don't have to order anything," Yixing said pushing the menu down so he could stare at  Baekhyun's family table. Baekhyun looked like he was enjoying himself. Yixing knew that was a front. Baekhyun was sitting in between his aunt and uncle. Chanyeol was also glaring at the table. They made a toss. The waitress came over to ask what they wanted. Sehun and Kai ordered appetizers. Baekhyun excused himself. Yixing got up and followed him to the bathroom. Baekhyun hurried into the stall. Yixing waited outside until he heard sniffling. He knocked on the door.

"Baby?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun swung the door open.

"What are you doing here?" He said. Yixing used tissues to wipe his tears before kissing his forehead.

"I wouldn't leave you alone with those assholes,"  Yixing said hugging him. They heard feet shuffle. Baekhyun froze. His father and brother must have followed him. Yixing put Baekhyun behind him and opened the door. There stood their friends smiling.

"We should go. Jongdae ordered a shit ton of stuff and put it on your dad's check." Chanyeol said laughing. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing took his hand and they snuck out together. They started running and laughing. They ended up at a small bar. They started drinking, playing pool, and doing karaoke. Baekhyun stood in between Yixing's legs watching Jongdae play pool. Yixing was playing in his hair. Baekhyun tilted his head back asking for a kiss. Yixing delivered. Baekhyun smiled. It was his turn in pool. The group stayed until 4 am when the bar was closing. Stumbling drunk in the snow-filled city, the friends laughed. Jongdae threw a snowball which smacked Yixing in the head. Baekhyun retaliated before Yixing but missed and hit Chanyeol. Soon they were all fighting in the snow waiting for the bus. Ears, cheeks, and lips red, they shivered as the bus approached. Baekhyun laid his head in Yixing's lap. If his fingers weren't so frozen he would rub his head. They ended up at Yixing's place. Baekhyun's friends crashed in the living room. Yixing and Baekhyun already lost in their world. They kissed slowly under the sheets. That night they didn't have sex, no love making just completely wrapped in each other. Yixing held Baekhyun's nape and pushed him closer. He wanted to feel his body warmth against his. He wanted to breathe in every scent that was Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun's hands lay on his chest. Both pairs of eyes closed. His slender hands making their way to his neck. They didn't need anything else in this world. Yixing pulled back to kiss his sweet soft face. After every kiss, he whispered I love you. A kiss on the forehead, both eyelids, on each apple of his cheek, his chin, his temple, his nose, and finally the lips he had made swollen. Yixing could feel Baekhyun's tears. He wiped them with his thumb. Baekhyun kissed his thumb. A smirk appeared on Yixing's face. He pulled Baekhyun so that he was now laying on him. Baekhyun started humming into his neck. Yixing chuckled and rubbed his back. Yixing was the first to fall asleep. Baekhyun sat up and kissed his lips before snuggling back into him. Lesson 6.5 Love is with you.


	13. Lesson 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Christmas.....

Yixing made his way inside of Baekhyun's apartment. He could hear the guys laughing. He stopped in the living room watching them. Jongdae was the first to notice. He handed the PS4 controller to Luhan. Baekhyun's head turned. Yixing nodded his head towards the bedroom. Baekhyun hopped over the couch and went to Yixing. He hugged the man. Yixing rubbed his back and kissed his head. Luhan started staring at him. The couple disappeared. They sat in the room in complete silence. Baekhyun was playing with his fingers. Yixing handed him a box.

"The rest of the presents are at my place." He said. Baekhyun's heart sunk at "My place". Yixing stood up. Baekhyun threw the box across the room.

"That's it? That's all!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing rubbed his eyes.

"Say something!" Baekhyun shouted.

"What do you want me to say?" Yixing asked.

"Why are you treating me like this? Why don't you just tell me what's going on."

"There is nothing going on," Yixing replied. Baekhyun shook his head.

"No, there's gotta be a reason. You can't just wake up and treat me like this. Like you don't love me anymore,"

"You can look at it however you want," Yixing said walking to the door. Baekhyun grabbed his coat and slammed the door. He stood in between the door and Yixing. Baekhyun shook his head.

"You-You can't walk out like this. I deserve to know. Are you-are you protecting me from something." Baekhyun asked. Yixing stared at him. Yixing looked at the floor.

"I am not," He replied. Baekhyun took a deep breath. He was trying to hold on. There had to be something that would make Yixing's mask crack.

"Look at me," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing's eyes remained on the floor.

"Look at me!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing finally met his tear-filled eyes. Yixing placed his hands on his cheeks. He wiped the tears as they fell. Baekhyun let him kiss his forehead.

"Please," Baekhyun said.

"How will I, I can't, Yixing please," Baekhyun started crying. He couldn't form a sentence.

"Break up with me," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun froze in his arms.

"I can't be the person you need,"

"You are,"

"Just let me go," Yixing said. Baekhyun stepped back from him. Their eyes meeting once again. This time Baekhyun was searching. He was searching for any sign he could find. Nothing. Yixing's eyes said nothing. Baekhyun wiped his eyes. He found his answer. He moved away from the door.

"This is the best option for both of us. I can't be with someone who wants to sit me in the dark. I'm open with you about everything. I deserve the same treatment but I obviously won't get it from you. Please get out. don't contact me ever again. If you see me in school please ignore. I want to forget you ever existed." Baekhyun said with is back facing Yixing. Yixing's back facing his as well. He placed his hand on the doorknob and left. Baekhyun slammed the door. He locked it before is friends could bombard him with questions. Baekhyun sat in the middle of the room. His eyes were focused on the door. The door Yixing just walked out of. The door his friends were banging on. Baekhyun fell back with a hard thump as his head hit the floor. He stared at the ceiling. He could hear his friends but his body could not move. Finally, he told them to leave him alone. Two hours later, his throat was raw and no more tears would fall. Baekhyun picked himself off the floor. He opened the door and tripped over a body. It was Luhan. He sat up holding his side. Baekhyun sat up and stared at him. Luhan passed him a bottle with a smile. Baekhyun opened it and took a strong swallow. He passed it back to Luhan. The two sat in front of his door drinking. Baekhyun drank until he could laugh it off and when he couldn't anymore it turned to sobs. Luhan held him. The next morning was Christmas. Baekhyun was too hungover to call anyone. So he laid in bed with Luhan all day and all night. Soon the days blended together. His friends came back home and noticed the change. Baekhyun explained everything. Chanyeol was ready to go fight Yixing but Baekhyun had to hold him back literally. The damage was done. Baekhyun meant what he said. Everything about Yixing was wiped from his room. Photos deleted, videos, account all gone. A month later, he was better than he was the first few nights. Luhan pulled him along campus as they made their way to the gym.

"Lu, you don't have to come with me. You never work out." Baekhyun said laughing.

"I go for the cute guys obviously," Luhan said smiling. Baekhyun stuffed his bag into his locker. Luhan sat down watching him change.

"If we weren't friends I would let you fuck me," Luhan said looking at Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun blushed and slipped his shirt on. 

"Let's go see some cuties," Luhan said dragging him out. Jongin waved them over.

"Jongin is so cute," Luhan cooed and shoved Baekhyun.

"Let's do a quick set," Jongin said. Luhan winked at Baekhyun. When they were done, Baekhyun showered and met Luhan. Jongin was leaning against the wall on his phone. 

"You like him?" Luhan said nudging Baekhyun. He pushed him.

"I just got out of a relationship. I'm not ready to jump back into a new one plus-" Baekhyun nodded. Kyungsoo approached Jongin. Kyungsoo transferred schools. He had made friends here and decided to be closer to work. Luhan rolled his eyes.

"They're not dating. Jongin doesn't even like him," Luhan said holding Baekhyun's hand.

"How do you know that?" He asked. Luhan stopped. He leaned into Baekhyun's ear.

"Look at the way he's looking at you." He said. Baekhyun turned his head. Sure enough, Jongin was looking at him. He quickly turned away. Luhan and Baekhyun started laughing. They sat down to have lunch together. Luhan started to feed Baekhyun. 

"Are you performing tonight?" Luhan asked. Baekhyun nodded and opened his mouth. Chanyeol took a seat with Sehun at the table.

"I am. Thanks for getting me that job." Baekhyun said smiling.

"It's not a problem. Old people love you," Luhan said laughing. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Luhan got Baekhyun a small part-time job at a nursing home and on Tuesday nights it's music nights and some workers perform old, new, and original songs. Baekhyun was a fan favorite among the grandmas. They always tipped him in money and lots of kisses. Baekhyun always left with a face full of red lipstick. He didn't mind. They were so nice. Besides the job, school was actually going okay. Baekhyun wasn't failing anything and he was going to classes. The new rules had most of the athletes following orders. Baekhyun made sure to never run into Yixing. The campus was big enough so that he would never. He knew Yixing's schedule because they made their classes so that they would be in class at the same time and have time for each other. Luhan sat in the back of the room watching Baekhyun perform along with the crowd.

"Please don't see. Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies. Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see. Take my hand let's see will we wake up tomorrow. I'll be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow so let's get drunk on our tears. God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young. It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run searching for meaning but are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?" He sang into the mic. The room smiled and cooed at his honey voice filling the room. Baekhyun smiled.

"Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy? Woe is me.  If we're not careful turns into reality. Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow? Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer. Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending where we're dancing in our tears."

Luhan was the first standing and clapping. As always the ladies surrounded Baekhyun giving him kisses on his cheeks. He giggled and took the money. Baekhyun stayed at Luhan's place most nights. He rolled over and looked at Luhan. Luhan put his phone down.

''What's wrong baby?" He said pinching his cheeks.

"Do you think Jongin is into me like that or he's just sad for me?" He asked.

"Jongin is into you because he is into you. You said he changed last semester.  You went an actually got a boyfriend. He probably was jealous the whole time."

"What about Kyungsoo?"

"Who cares about him. He was sleeping with Yixing right?" Luhan said sitting up. Baekhyun bit his lip. He stared down at the phone. Luhan leaned forward. He looked back up with a smile. Baekhyun's fingers started typing away. Luhan laid back down. Lesson 7. Goodbye Christmas English version because Yixing took his time to give us int'l fans a beautiful English version and he didn't have to. Thanks! (Lesson 7, Sometimes you have to let go for yourself.)


	14. Lesson 7.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today

Baekhyun jumped and covered his eyes. Luhan was shaking next to him. He squeezed Baekhyun's arm.

"I'm going to pee on myself," Baekhyun whispered.

"Go-go to the bathroom," Luhan said. Baekhyun nodded. He got up and left the cinema. Baekhyun rushed to the bathroom. He started using the first urinal just as Yixing came into the bathroom. His eyes remained down. Yixing was next to him. Baekhyun huffed. He flushed and zipped his pants up. He started washing his hands.

"There are empty stalls! Why would you stand next to me?" Baekhyun said scrubbing his hands.

"I'm sorry,"

"Yeah. Sorrys don't mean anything coming from you," Baekhyun said drying his hand. Yixing started washing his.

"Baek-"

"Jiashuai, oh- Bobohu, You're here?" Zero said making his way over. He gave Baekhyun a big hug.

"You're still so cute," He said smiling. Baekhyun stepped back. He stared at his black hair and a bright smile. Baekhyun's eyes drifted to Yixing. Zero turned around.

"MD got scared so we're leaving," Zero said. 

"Okay," Yixing said. Baekhyun moved to the side. He could've sworn that Yixing's fingertips brushed against his. Baekhyun went back to the cinema. He sat down and placed his head on Luhan's shoulder.

"Can we go?" He asked. Luhan nodded. At home, Baekhyun stared at himself in the mirror. Luhan popped his head into the bathroom.

"Can I dye my hair?"

"What color?"

"Blonde!" Baekhyun said turning around.

"Let's get you hair dye!" Luhan said excitedly. The next day a honey blonde Baekhyun made his way onto campus. 

"Don't you look good," Jongin said throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks. I wanted to do something different." Baekhyun said as Jongin walked him to class. The two started talking. Kyungsoo approached them.

"Soo, You look tired. Tell me you didn't stay up studying for the exam,"

"I did," Kyungsoo said laughing. Baekhyun walked away. Jongin stared at him. Kyungsoo shrugged. Baekhyun went to go look for Chanyeol. He found him hanging out with some guys from the bowling team. Jongdae waved. He rushed over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled.

"I like this hair! You look like a little honeybun. I want to eat you!" He said pinching his cheeks. Baekhyun started laughing. Baekhyun decided to skip classes today. He walked around campus freely. He ended up in the library. Baekhyun sat in the fishbowl room. He laid his head on the desk. He let his mind roam free. His fingers started to draw circles on the table. He reminisced about the "studying" that took place here with Yixing. There was a knock at the door. Baekhyun sat up. Jongin gave him a warm smile. He sat down across from him.

"You skipped all day?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"I don't want things to become weird with us," Baekhyun said. Jongin nodded.

"It was never my intention. You're not ready for a new relationship and I respect that. I don't want to be pushy with you. I'm still the same Jongin as before. You're my best friend. That won't ever change. Let's get out of here so we can talk," Jongin said standing. Baekhyun grabbed his bag and took his hand as they left. They sat down at the park. Snow covered every inch of the park. The sight was beautiful. Baekhyun snapped photos. Jongin handed him his cocoa. They sat quietly sipping. Jongin turned. Baekhyun had whipped cream on his face. Jongin smiled and wiped it off. Baekhyun put his cup down.

"How do you feel?" Jongin asked leaning back and putting his hands in his coat pocket.

"Warm," Baekhyun said laughing. Jongin nodded.

"Talk to me," Jongin said.

"I feel hurt. angry. Some days it's quiet and I can function but other days it comes swinging in with a force. I can't breathe at night. It feels like everything inside of me had been set ablaze when it ended. It burned out everything that I built with him. And I let it burn. I held it in and let it burn." He said staring at the snow on the ground.

"And now?" Jongin asked.

"Now, it's cold and numb. It's so cold in there but I like it. It's a reminder of the fire that had taken place there before. I can't see myself going through the internal fire again. I don't want to feel that pain again," Baekhyun said. Jongin nodded.

"The last conversation we had keeps haunting me. The last night he touched me haunts me. The first couple of nights I woke up reaching out for his cuddles. waiting for him to say I love you over and over again. But none of it happened. So I laid there crying. I know everyone says the first one hurts the worst but I don't- Jongin I can't go through this again." Baekhyun said facing him now. Jongin wiped the tears before they could fall completely down his red face.

"I don't want you to shut down from love forever but it is not my place to tell your heart how to heal itself. Time is the only thing I can offer you." Jongin said pulling him into a hug. The two ended up cuddled in bed for the rest of the afternoon until Jongin had to go to dance practice. Baekhyun sat on the sideline watching him and his dancers. Jongin was amazing. Baekhyun watched him with eyes sparkling. Jongin ended practice early. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Baekhyun stood up stretching.

"Okay teach me something now." He said. Jongin went to the stereo. He picked up his phone to look for a song. Ace by Taemin started playing. Jongin taught him a few steps. Baekhyun picked up quickly. He clapped.

"You're interested in my dancing now?" Jongin asked. Baekhyun twirled. 

"I always supported your dancing just never asked for lessons." He said with a cheeky grin. Baekhyun held on to Jongin's shirt. He looked up at him. Jongin bent down and kissed his lips. Baekhyun was timid at first. His last kiss was Yixing. Baekhyun shook his head. Jongin pulled away.

"I'm sorry," He said. 

"It's okay. I just-I thought I would be bad since it's been awhile," Baekhyun said chuckling.

"I'm sure you're fine. You're nervous and-"

"Kiss me," Baekhyun said interrupting. Jongin bent down kissing him again. This time Baekhyun kissed back. Kyungsoo put the water bottle down and left the room. He rushed out of the studio. Baekhyun pulled back grinning. Jongin pecked his lips.

"That wasn't so bad," He said. Baekhyun nodded. Luhan knocked on the door. Baekhyun said goodbye and grabbed his things. He told Luhan about what happened. Luhan linked their arms together. They went back to Luhan's place to have dinner and cuddle. Luhan watched Baekhyun smile at his phone. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. Baekhyun had to take a quiz so he grabbed Luhan's laptop. Luhan went to grab some water and snacks. Baekhyun's eyes were glued to the screen. Luhan walked back into the room.

"Okay so we need to go on a store run," Luhan said laughing. Baekhyun didn't return his laugh. Instead, he turned the page. It was Yixing's page. He was set to stream with Zero in a few days.

"I wanted to tell you about it but I just thought you wouldn't want to know. Earlier I found out too. That's why I had it on my laptop. I looked it up. I'm sorry Baekhyun. He's a fool." Luhan said crawling into the bed. He pulled Baekhyun into a hug and rubbed his back. Lesson 7.5 Don't give your heart to a got damn fool.


	15. Lesson 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

Luhan pulled Baekhyun into the Yoga room. His blonde hair quickly pulled attention. The guys and girls waved at Luhan. He kissed cheeks and said hello. Baekhyun stood next to him nervous.

"Bobohu! It's been so long. Well, I only saw you that one time. But still cutie, how are you?" A guy asked shaking his hand.

"I'm okay," Baekhyun replied. Luhan introduced him to his friends. Baekhyun laid his mat out. Luhan sat on his. They started talking with some girls. When Jiashuai came into the conversation, Baekhyun shut down. Luhan reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You guys became friends through Jai?" The girl with the pink hair asked.

"We were friends before Jai," Luhan corrected.

"You were a fan of Jai's. How did it feel when you guys started dating?" she asked.

"Enough," Luhan said shooing her away.

"Baby Doe!" She shouted standing. Baekhyun kept his head facing forward. Luhan squeezed his hand again. 

"Zero, Why are you here?" Someone said. Baekhyun turned around.

"I invited him," Kyungsoo replied. Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and they made their way to a free section. Zero let go and went to Baekhyun. He sat down and tackled him with a tight hug. Baekhyun laid there.

"I'm happy to see you," He said. Baekhyun rubbed his back. They sat up.

"Doe, let's sit next to Bobohu," Zero said standing up. He laid out his mat. Zero turned and smiled at him. Baekhyun gave him a smile back. Creepy. Kyungsoo took his seat next to Zero. Luhan asked Baekhyun if he wanted to switch places but Baekhyun declined. Baekhyun decided to go get air. Zero got up to use the bathroom. He washed his hands just as some guys walked in. One stood on each side. Zero kept his eyes down.

"You think you're all that? Where's daddy to help you now?" One said close to his ear. Zero ignored them. He turned the faucet and tried to walk around the second guy. the first guy grabbed his shirt.

"Little slut. You're just like the rest of us!" He said shoving him into the other guy.

"Your sugar daddy can't protect you either, bitch," The second guy said.

"It's not like that. I'm- I'm just doing my job."

"You get special treatment! You're sleeping with the CEO," The first guy shouting pushing him into the sink.

"Hey fuck off you assholes," Baekhyun said opening his stall. He pushed the guy away from Zero.

"Bobo, this has nothing to do with you. It's a Plaything only event,"

"Leave him alone. I don't tolerate bullying. I don't care." Baekhyun said. The guys left the room. Zero smiled.

"What are they talking about?" Baekhyun asked facing him. 

"My boyfriend and the CEO are close. I got this job because of that."

"Are you sleeping with the CEO?"

"Sometimes he asks me," Zero said looking at the floor.

"And do you?"

"I can't really say no. I don't have anyone else here. My family isn't really...They hate me so this is a fresh start for me."

"Who's your-"

"Bobohu, let's go it's starting," Luhan said walking in. He took one look at Baekhyun and at Zero. He took Baekhyun's hand and walked out of the bathroom.

"They're bullying him. Can you say something?"

"It's not my business," Luhan said. Baekhyun stopped walking.

"Baek, It's just how Playthings are. When I became the fresh new thing on the block I got it. When you become number one you get hate."

"He's alone,"

"Stop feeling sorry for everyone,"

"I can't," 

"Fine, I'll say something," Luhan said smiling. Baekhyun nodded. They went to the room. The class started. Baekhyun enjoyed himself and Luhan was right. The instructor was really cute. He kept flirting with Baekhyun. Zero stuck by his side. Even at the wine night at Bunny's, Zero was right next to him. Baekhyun didn't mind. He took a sip of Zero's glass.

"Is it good?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded. Luhan took a sip and agreed. Kyungsoo made his way over.

"I'm going to head home. I don't feel well." Kyungsoo said.

"It's fine. Zero will stay with us." Luhan said. Kyungsoo stared at him before walking away. Zero sunk into the couch.

"Jai probably told him to hang out with me," He confessed. Luhan turned to him.

"Are you close to Jai? Is it because you look like Bobohu?" Luhan asked.

"Lu, stop it,"

"It's okay. I hear it a lot. People say Jai only picked me because of that. I know he didn't. He avoids me like the plague. Playhouse is the only reason we have to stream now,"

"Do you like Jai or something?" Luhan asked. Zero smiled and shook his head.

"I'm very much in love with my boyfriend. He asked me to do this job and I said yes because I love him. It helps pay bills," He said.

"Your boyfriend is pimping you?" Baekhyun said. Zero shook his head.

"No-I mean, I know how it sounds but he loves me. We've been together for 6 years," Zero said happily.

"How old are you?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm 22 this year," He replied.

"Me too," Baekhyun replied.

"July 28th," Zero said.

"I'm older," Baekhyun replied smiling. Zero giggled and laid back. The trio sat there talking with each other. The dirty looks at Zero didn't go unnoticed. Yixing walked into the living room. The other playthings smiled and waved. He gave a shy wave before looking at Luhan, Baekhyun, and Zero sleeping on the couch. Yixing walked over and bent down. He reached out to touch Baekhyun's cheek. Luhan opened his eyes and sat up. Baekhyun shifted and Yixing's hand froze. He looked at Luhan. Luhan put his finger on his lips. Yixing stood up. Zero sat up rubbing his eyes. Baekhyun followed. Yixing stared at him before looking back at Zero.

"Let's go," He said turning and leaving. Baekhyun stood up on reflex but sat back down. Zero placed a kiss on his head and Luhan's before following Yixing. Baekhyun laid back. Luhan held his hand. Baekhyun didn't talk for the rest of the night. He was surprised to find Jongin in bed waiting for him. after a hot shower, he crawled into bed. Jongin cuddled him close.

"Happy birthday," Baekhyun whispered. Jongin kissed his forehead. Baekhyun told him about the events from tonight. Jongin held him tighter as he talked about Yixing.

"He didn't even-" Baekhyun sighed. Jongin kissed his forehead.

"It's like I wasn't even there. When we looked at each other, I saw nothing," Jongin rubbed his back until he fell asleep. When Jongin opened his eyes again, Baekhyun was sitting on his lap and staring down at him.

"I made you a birthday breakfast." He said laying his hands on his chest. Jongin made a face.

"I'm going to be poisoned," He said sitting up. Baekhyun started laughing. He put a hand on his shoulder. Jongin kissed it. They looked at each other for a while until Chanyeol and Sehun busted in the room singing happy birthday. Chanyeol stopped in his tracks and looked at their positions. Baekhyun climbed off.

"What's going on here?" Sehun asked. They both shook their heads. The four friends spent the whole day together for Jongin's birthday. Jongin invited Baekhyun to dinner with his parents. He pulled Baekhyun's chair closer. Baekhyun laid his head on his shoulder as they started talking. He let out a small yawn. Jongin kissed his head.

"Sleepy?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded. They returned to Jongin's apartment. Soon Baekhyun's days and nights consisted of Luhan and Jongin. Baekhyun thought that surrounding himself with people that love him would be enough to drown Yixing out. He hoped and he prayed. And to be truthful, some days it worked other days he found himself crying in bed holding the box to his chest. The Christmas box that he had yet to open. Nights without his friends only made his mind wander further into the abyss. Was Yixing feeling this? Was he hurting? Yixing streamed with Zero several times already. It took Baekhyun everything in him not to watch it. Why should he make himself suffer anymore? And finally one day, he woke up. Lesson 7.5 If you're going through it just know it's called going THROUGH it. You're not going to get stuck there. You're not going to die. You're going to survive.


	16. Lesson 8.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafe meeting

Yixing made his way over to Baekhyun's table. The woman stood up and smiled. She held out her hand to shake his.

"Hello, you must be Baekhyun's lovely aunt," Yixing said taking her and kissing it. She blushed.

"And you are," She asked sitting back down. Yixing took a seat. he turned to a red face Baekhyun.

"I'm Baekhyun's Chinese tutor, Yixing." He said with a smile. His aunt turned to Baekyun.

"Oh. Baekhyun I didn't know you took Chinese," She said smiling. Baekhyun smiled and nodded his head.

"Are you doing well now?" She asked.

"I'm passing," Baekhyun said playing with his spoon. 

"So handsome," She said looking back at Yixing. He gave her a warm smile. 

"Oh, the dimples. I want to poke your face," She said. Yixing chuckled. He could see where Baekhyun gets his personality from. Yixing smiled. He even had the same obnoxious eating habits and laugh. Baekhyun's cheeks resembled hers even his cute little nose. If Baekhyun never told him that he was adopted he would assume the woman in front of him was his mother. Yixing watched them interact. He could tell how much she meant to Baekhyun. She giggled and pushed Baekhyun away.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Yixing shook his head.

"Really? The girls haven't snatched you up?" She asked. 

"I'm too busy with school and I recently got out of a relationship." Yixing explained.

"Oh no. Are you okay?" She asked rubbing his hand.

"I'm more worried about the other person,"

"You should take care of yourself too." She said. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun looked down at the table.

"Are you okay, pup." She asked rubbing his face. Baekhyun nodded.

"Baekhyun is single too. My poor little virgin boy." She said pinching his cheeks. Yixing choked on his water.

"Auntie," Baekhyun said pushing her away.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. This part of your life is supposed to be all about you. Take your time love and live." She said smiling.

"But if you start having sex please use condoms. I don't want any more grandchildren," She said. Baekhyun spit out his drink. He quickly stood up and went to the bathroom. His aunt started to wipe it up. Yixing sat back laughing.

"Is he really doing okay?" She asked. Yixing scratched his head.

"I'm not sure,"

"We used to be closer. When he turned 17, he just slowly drifted away. I blamed it on puberty but he's still like that now. He used to call me mom but when he found out I wasn't his real mom he stopped. I really miss it. You seem like a nice person. So please take care of my pup," She said wiping her eyes. Yixing leaned forward.

"I think you should have a conversation with Baekhyun. It's not my place to tell you about his personal life. You clearly care about him and from the conversations we've had about you, he cares about you just as much." Yixing said giving her hand a squeeze. Baekhyun returned. He laid his head on his aunt and sent a kick to Yixing under the table. Yixing rubbed his shin.

"We should get going. Your uncle will be picking us up soon. I'll let you say goodbye. Yixing it was nice to meet you." She said giving him a hug. She left the cafe. Yixing and Baekhyun stood there awkwardly.

"You can switch if you want," Baekhyun said first. Yixing shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll listen to your rules." He replied. Baekhyun nodded.

"I think you should really talk to your aunt. She's worried about you," Yixing said. Baekhyun started to button his coat. Yixing helped him and fixed his scarf. Baekhyun held his wrists.

"Hurts," Baekhyun whispered. 

"I don't want to hurt you, baby,"

"So stop," Baekhyun replied. Yixing kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. Baekhyun squeezed his wrists tighter. The kiss was motionless. Their lips just touched each other.

"Staying with me will hurt you more."

"It won't hurt as bad as this," Baekhyun whispered.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I can't be with you. I want you to move. I want you to be-"

"Happy? Happy without you. I'm trying. Do you care? Do you care about how bad you hurt me?"

"I do. I live with that every day. I've never cried so much in my life. It's hurting me."

"So, let's just talk and work it out now."

"Listen to me," Yixing said pulling his face close.

"No just fix it,"

"Baekhyun-"

"Fix it. Just fix it."

"Stop," Yixing said grabbing him.

"If I cannot have you I don't want to be friends. I don't want to see you happy without me,"

"Then I won't be,"

"Even if I move on, If I'm happy you will be happy for me?" Baekhyun asked.

"I will-"

 Baekhyun turned and left the cafe. He couldn't. He left before Yixing could finish and never. He never got to hear Yixing's final words. Baekhyun climbed into the back of the car. His uncle and aunt were in the front seat talking. He looked down at the texts from Yixing. Baekhyun turned his phone off and leaned his head on the window. Lesson 8, sometimes trying is enough.


	17. Lesson 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner

Yixing led Zero into the dining room. Everyone was just starting to arrive. They took their seats. Zero's eyes wandered. He was fascinated. The dining hall was beautiful. Yixing smiled. Zero looked like a kid in a candy shop. His brown eyes bright as ever. Yixing started to his wine. He smiled and took the glass. Yixing's father made his way to the seat. Yixing greeted his mother and introduced Zero.

"Jaehyun, aren't you the cutest. You look very familiar." She said smiling. His stepdad approached. Yixing held his hand.

"Honey this is Yixing's friend, Jaehyun. He is so small. I want to eat him up," She said laughing. Her husband shook his hand. Irene made her way inside. Her face was red. Yixing excused himself and went after his sister. He pulled her lightly into a hug.

"Whats wrong?"

"I just- I'm stressed. I wanted tonight to be perfect. I just fought with Minseok. I'm ready to go home," She cried holding him.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Their mother said. Yixing left the women to talk. He found Zero with his father.

"So, how long have you two known each other?"

"A little over a year," Zero said smiling. The man nodded. Yixing took him back to their seats. Irene finally returned with a fresh face. Yixing didn't see Minseok in sight. He loosened his tie and unclenched his fists. Finally he appeared with Jongin. Yixing's eyes went to the door. He told Irene to not invite them! Jongin took his seat next to a girl. It was Irene's friend, Seulgi. Yixing finally turned to Zero who was shaking next to him. Yixing reached out to touch him but he flinched. Yixing looked across the table at Jongin. Jongin was glaring at them.

"What's wrong?" Yixing whispered. Zero shook his head but never picked it up. Irene stood up and started talking. Yixing watched his sister smile and talk. She thanked everyone for coming. Their parents, Yixing and Minseok. She sat back down and everyone started to eat. Yixing checked on Zero because he seemed uncomfortable. He said he was fine but his face was pale. Yixing asked him if he wanted to leave but he shook his head. Irene kissed Minseok's lips and Seulgi gave Jongin a peck on the cheek. The girls disappeared into the bathroom. Jongin rolled his eyes and got up to go to the bathroom. Zero was playing with his cuff on his shirt. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I just have to use the bathroom," Zero said getting up. Yixing watched him walk out. He then turned to Minseok. 

"I don't feel like arguing. So save it, Yixing."

"You shouldn't be with her. I don't trust you,"

"Things are different now,"

"Now? I don't give a damn. You know what you did. Irene is foolish to even take you back," He spat. Minseok chuckled.

"Why don't you mind your business. I'll stick to mine. You stick to your day job. Or is it a night job," He said laughing. Yixing sat back and crossed his hands in his lap. He wore a smirk.

"If you think my father will let you into our company than you have another thing coming."

"You think he will leave it to you? He hates you," Minseok said. Yixing smiled.

"I'll just have to get on his good side," Yixing replied. Jongin returned. Zero sat down just as Irene came back. Zero became more relaxed after a while. During dessert, Minseok stood up to make a toast to Irene and Yixing's parents. They thanked him. He then got down on one knew. Irene covered her mouth as she stared at the diamond ring. Yixing gagged. Irene snapped her head in his direction. He gave her a smile. She turned back and said yes. The room started clapping. Jongin looked over at Zero who was spaced out again. Zero met his eyes but quickly looked away. That didn't go unnoticed by Yixing  Everyone started congratulating the new couple. Jongin and Seulgi started sharing small pecks here and there. She giggled and laid her head on his arm. Zero made his way outside. He held his throat. His heart was shaking in his chest. It felt like it would explode at any moment. He leaned his head on the brick wall. He didn't know if his heart was racing from pain or fear. But it was beating so fast that he could feel it through his whole body. In his ears, his throat, and all the way down to his fingertips.

"What the fuck are you doing here with him?" The guy said grabbing him.

"I came because he asked me but you- You're here with her-"

"Shut up!" His boyfriend yelled shoving him to the floor.

"What I do in my personal life doesn't concern you. I took care of you, I helped you! And this is how you repay me!" He yelled kicking snow on Zero. Zero crawled back.

"I didn't know you would be here! You said you loved me! How can you do this to me! Who is she! Who is she!" Zero shouted.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Come here." He said opening his arms. Zero stood up and hugged him.

"She doesn't mean anything to me." He said kissing his forehead. Zero looked up and blushed.

"I love you. You know I do," His boyfriend said.

"I know. Yixing asked me to come out tonight."

"I want you to stop streaming with him,"

"I can't my contr-"

"Stop streaming with him. If you love me you will." He repeated. Zero nodded his head. He kissed his boyfriend once more before walking back inside. He found Yixing with his parents. Yixing rubbed his cheeks and wiped the snow off of his clothes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Zero nodded.

"I'm sleepy. Can we go home?" He asked with a small yawn. Yixing nodded. He went to get their coats while Zero sat back at the table. Irene sat down and started talking with Seulgi just as Jongin and Minseok started to make their way over. Yixing came back with their coats. He gave another look at Minseok and Jongin before leaving with Zero. Lesson 9, Don't always believe what you see on the surface. 


	18. Lesson 9.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today

Baekhyun giggled as Jongin kissed his lips. He stopped in front of his door.

"Let's stop here. I don't want to make things awkward." Baekhyun whispered. Jongin pecked his lips.

"We're meeting for dinner," He said. Baekhyun nodded. He gave Jongin a goodbye kiss and walked into the room. Yixing was fast asleep on the bed. Baekhyun sat down on the bed. He crawled up so that he was next to Yixing. Baekhyun bent down so that his face was close to Yixing's face. Yixing turned his head. Baekhyun froze. Yixing didn't move. Baekhyun laid down. He took Yixing's hand in his. Baekhyun was a light sleeper but Yixing could sleep through a storm. Baekhyun squeezed his hand. He noticed his phone on his chest. Baekhyun picked it up. He stared at the tweet before closing it. Baekhyun went through Yixing's account. For the next hour, he read all 232 posts. 58 days apart and 4 posts a day. Baekhyun covered his mouth as he reached the final posts, which was the first. Baekhyun thought his heart could break no more. He put the phone back down.

"Why didn't you just tell me? At least that part. About my mom. You could've told me that," Baekhyun said laying back down. Baekhyun cuddled close. Yixing opened his eyes and stared down at Baekhyun. He moved away but Baekhyun grabbed him.

"Talk to me," Baekhyun cried.

"I thought you didn't want to do this?"

"I read the page. I read the phone. My mom. You met my mom." Baekhyun said wiping his face.

"My stepdad told me. She works for his company. If you read the note in your gift you would've known," Yixing said.

"Is she okay? How is she?" He asked moving closer to Yixing.

"She's married and has two boys. 15 and 18," Yixing said. The smile that was on Baekhyun's face disappeared. He shook his head.

"She left me to start a new family? My mom was nice. She-"

"I don't know Baekhyun. I just know from what he told me,"

"Is that why you broke up with me?"

"No, I-"

"It's in the note in the box?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded.

"I don't want you to open it until you're ready."

"Even after I open it you still won't take me back?" Baekhyun asked holding on his arm.

"There really is no hope for us right now. You're hurting. I'm hurting but I know this is for a reason. I won't open the gift until I'm ready. Until I can look at you in the face and not cry." Baekhyun said wiping his face. Yixing pulled him into a hug.

"I can't even be friends with you. There's no hope." He started crying.

"I messed things up. It's my fault. It's my fault. I don't want you to hurt." Yixing said finally letting the tears fall. Baekhyun hugged him tightly.

"I'll be okay. We'll be okay." Baekhyun cried.

"I want you to to be happy. But it's so hard to let you go." Yixing said kissing him. The two fell back onto the bed. Their ringing phones were ignored along with the various knocks. Yixing held Baekhyun's hands. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his legs around Yixing's body, locking him in. Yixing grunted as he started to rub himself against Baekhyun creating friction. Yixing started kissing down his face. He stopped to suck on his neck. Baekhyun loosened their hands. He needed to touch Yixing. His hands found their place in his hair. Yixing pushed his shirt up. He started kissing down his body. Baekhyun shivered when his tongue flickered across his nipple. Yixing pushed his shirt all the way up so that it covered his face and trapped his arms. He continued to kiss his way down until he got to the waistband of his shorts. Yixing pulled them down.

"It's 8 pm. You said you wanted me to suck you off until you cum down my throat." Yixing said jerking him. Baekhyun tossed his shirt off. He smiled. Yixing complained about the Baekxing only itinerary. He called it stupid and a waste of time. But here he is remembering events. He watched Yixing take him into his mouth. Yixing sucked him all the way down to the base. Baekhyun threw his head back. His back arched off the bed. Yixing's head bobbed between his legs. He held tightly on his hips as he pressed them down to the mattress. Yixing pulled up. Baekhyun's cock was standing up covered in saliva. Yixing licked from the base to the head. His tongue danced around the head. Baekhyun grabbed a fistful of Yixing's hair.

"More," He cried. Yixing started sucking him again. Baekhyun sat up. He watched Yixing's head bob again. He grabbed Yixing's phone and started recording. Yixing stopped and stared at him.

"How do you like it? Finish." Baekhyun said in his best authoritative voice. Yixing smiled and took Baekhyun's cock back into his mouth. Baekhyun grabbed his head. Yixing choked.

"Hehe," Baekhyun said giggling. Yixing pulled him out again. Baekhyun pouted. Yixing pushed him back.

"How can I take you seriously and you start giggling?" Yixing said kissing his lips. Yixing took the phone and tossed it to the floor. He only spent a few mins kissing Baekhyun and went back down. Baekhyun closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Soon enough he was coming hard down Yixing's throat. Yixing sat up and swallowed. Baekhyun sat up and reached for his shorts but Yixing stopped him.

"I'm fine. Besides I think our friends are going to report us missing soon." Yixing said climbing out of the bed. He went to shower. Baekhyun started playing on Yixing's phone when texts popped up. Baekhyun's stared at them as they came in. He responded, blocked the number, and got up to find his shorts. Yixing came out of the bathroom in a towel but Baekhyun was already rushing out of the room. Yixing sat down on the bed confused. He grabbed his phone and replied to the GC. Yixing got dressed and decided to go meet them on the beach. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was with Jongin.

"I didn't believe you about Yixing and Zero. I should have." Baekhyun said wiping his face.

"Baekhyun, he's made you cry too many times. Enough is enough. He's an asshole. I know I was all supportive of your healing but there's no way you can do that around him. He's dating your clone. He promised you to not stream with him but look at them. You don't deserve that Baekhyun. You were holding on for hope with him. But now you understand there is none." Jongin said rubbing his back. The two other friends were passed out on the balcony. The next morning Jongin went to get Baekhyun's things. Yixing was out at breakfast so they didn't run into each other. When Yixing arrived back to the room, Baekhyun's things were gone. Sehun stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, roomie. You can have the bed. I probably will only be here to change clothes." Sehun said leaning on the wall. Yixing nodded. He tried to call Baekhyun but it went straight to voicemail.

"If you're trying to reach Baekhyun, he blocked you. He's done with you. I suggest you move on and let go," Sehun said turning and leaving the room. Yixing laid back on his bed. His phone started ringing. It was Jongdae telling him it was time to go swimming. Yixing got up and went to the pool. He was shocked to see Baekhyun but just as he made his way over, Jongin stopped him. Yixing looked at him and then to Baekhyun.

"Get out of my face," Yixing said.

"Why don't you take a step back." Jongin said. Jongdae put his drink down and made his way over to the guys along with everyone else.

"You know what I do have a few words for you," Yixing said. Jongin crossed his arms.

"That night at dinner, did you think I wouldn't notice. Does Baekhyun know?" Yixing said. Baekhyun appeared next to Jongin.

"Know what?" He asked. Jongin turned to Baekhyun and back to Yixing.

"He doesn't. You're a real-" Yixing was pushed into the pool by Jongin and Jongin was pushed by Junmyeon. Everyone jumped in after. Jongdae grabbed Yixing before he could start fighting. Yixing crawled out and Jongdae followed.

"What the fuck?" Yixing said wiping his face.

"No fighting. We all will get in trouble back at school. Think of your ranking. It's not worth it. Baekhyun made his choice. Let it go." Jongdae said. Yixing stared at Jongin and Baekhyun play in the pool. He stormed out of the area and ran into Minseok and Irene fighting. He ignored them because Jongdae was following him. Junmyeon grabbed Jongdae.

"Hey, I'll go check on him," Junmyeon said. Jongdae nodded. He went back to his seat and watched everyone play in the pool.

"Are you just going to sit here or get in?" Chanyeol asked. Jongdae lifted his shades up. He rolled his eyes and put them back down.

"Get lost, Park." He said. Suddenly he was picked up and tossed into the pool. He came back up and everyone was laughing at him. Including Chanyeol. His laugh was the loudest and his laugh hurt the most. Jongdae swam to the end. Junmyeon reached out a hand to help him up. He gave him a towel and they left. Junmyeon explained how Yixing blew up and said that he wanted to be left alone. He went to the bedroom. Junmyeon told Jongdae that he should stick to his plans. Next on the list was lunch with their guide. Jongdae went to shower and get ready. Chanyeol was in the living room when he left his room.

"It was a joke,"

"You don't throw people in the pool," Jongdae said looking for his key. Chanyeol flashed it.

"Give it back!" He shouted. Jongdae reached up but Chanyeol was too tall. He smiled.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol said.

"Whatever just give me back my key. I heard what you told Sehun. You're nothing but a bully to me a practice. Always making fun of me. Not everyone is good at sports. If you want me out of this room then just say so! Making up rumors about me isn't cool. I had to deal with that in high school! I won't be pushed around in college! Especially not my last year here!" Jongdae shouted. Chanyeol handed him his key. 

"I didn't make up rumors. You really do sleep talk. It's cute," Chanyeol said. Jongdae's face turned red. He rushed out of the room only to run into Jongin and Baekhyun. 

"Sorry," Jongdae said walking around them. He met up with Junmyeon and was surprised to see Yixing sitting there. Yixing's cheek was red. Jongdae looked at Junmyeon who shrugged. Yixing ate quietly while the other two talked. Finally, Jongdae asked about his cheek. He said he went to see Baekhyun. Jongdae nodded. They guys completed their schedule for the day. Jongdae was too nervous to go to sleep so he went to Yixing's room. He laid down in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Yixing, It's a sign. Let go now," Jongdae said. Yixing closed his eyes. Lesson 10, Forget what hurt you but never forget what it taught you.


	19. Lesson 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence  
> Mentions of BDSM

Irene dropped her bags as soon as they entered the apartment. Yixing kicked them aside.

"I didn't say make yourself at home. Why are you guys here anyway?" Yixing asked pulling his bags into the room.

"Our place isn't done yet. So we need to crash here one night," Irene said sitting on the couch. Yixing walked out of his room. 

"I'm sure you have other places to stay," He said to Minseok. 

"Be nice," Irene said. 

"I'm really sick of this back forth with you. I didn't have a choice!"

"You were my best friend! Here boyfriend what the hell do you me you didn't have a choice! You could've come to us and ask for money!" Yixing shouted. Irene sat up.

"And how would that make me look?"

"Like a fucking decent human being. If you need help you fucking ask! You stole that file from my father and blamed it on my boyfriend! Because of you-"

"That's what it's about! There you said it! Because of me, I ruined your relationship with Tao! Your father was already doing that for you! Did you think he was going to choose you over his family! He wasn't! You're lucky he wasn't sent to jail. Your father could've done a lot worse." Minseok said. Irene quickly stood up to stop the fighting. She placed her hands on Yixing's chest.

"He didn't have a choice. You know his family was in a tight spot. And Tao couldn't stand up to his family. He would have never chosen you," Irene said. Yixing pushed her hands off.

"All you do is take up for him. You are so stupid. I keep telling you, you don't mean shit to him! You are a dollar sign! He wants your father's company! He has always been about himself! That's all he wants! He is a user." Yixing shouted.

"I'm pregnant!" Irene shouted. Yixing looked at Minseok and back at Irene.

"Is this why you asked her to marry you? Of course, you knocked her up-" Yixing was cut off by a hard smack. Irene stepped away. The front door opened to Luhan, Kyungsoo, and Zero. Yixing walked over to help them. He picked up Zero and went to his bedroom.

"What happened? Go get him water." Yixing said sitting on the bed. Kyungsoo came back with a wet towel and glass of water.

"We went to the apartment. Zero was in the bedroom-"

"He was handcuffed to the bed passed out!" Kyungsoo said cutting off Luhan. Yixing placed the cloth on his head.

"Lee is into BDSM,"

"Zero is not. He didn't even like it when I spanked him. I'm calling the police." Yixing said standing up but Zero grabbed his arm. He sat up slowly.

"It's okay. I'm-"

"Don't lie. Look at the bruises." Kyungsoo said. Yixing sat back down. He pulled Zero's hoodie down. around his neck was various markings. Yixing looked back up at Zero who was nervously biting his lip. 

"Take the hoodie off," Yixing said standing up. Zero slipped out of it. Kyungsoo turned his head. He covered his mouth trying to keep his lunch down.

"I'm calling the police,"

"It's not bad. He's just into rough things," Zero said.

"I don't give a shit. This is wrong and we're going to report it."

"I don't want the other playthings to hate me," Zero said. Luhan took Yixing's seat.

"Yixing got get a bath ready," Luhan said running his hands through Zero's black hair. Kyungsoo pushed Yixing out of the room. They went to the bathroom. Kyungsoo started running the water. He sat on the tub's edge.

"They recorded it," Kyungsoo whispered. Yixing leaned against the door.

"Zero isn't into that stuff and he only lets them do it because of his boyfriend,"

"Let's them? I thought it was just Lee."

"He had a threesome earlier," Kyungsoo said pulling the small tape out of his pocket. He handed it to Yixing.

"It's not the first time. Zero sleeps with the clients to make money for his boyfriend because he thinks he needs to repay him. He told me a few weeks ago. I should've said something but I was just like the other playthings only caring about myself. They were too rough with him. He has bruises all over! He's not a rag doll!" Kyungsoo shouted.

"It's okay. We'll fix this," Yixing said rubbing his back. Yixing left the room. Luhan and Zero were laughing.

"I'm okay Yixing," Zero said standing up.

"Go take a bath. I'll bring you some of my clothes.

"I want to say that it's not what you guys think. I agreed. I took on more than I could handle. I started doing this because of my boyfriend. He's been so good to me. This was the fastest way to make money. I dropped out of uni my first semester. I don't want to do this anymore though. I want to have friends and be normal," Zero said. Kyungsoo led him to the bathroom as Yixing pulled out clothes for him.

"He's small Yixing. These clothes will drown him."

"It's all I have right now," Yixing said. Yixing gave the clothes to Kyungsoo. He forgot about Minseok and Irene. They were sitting in the kitchen. Irene pulled away from Minseok.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure but since you study medicine why don't you go look at him," Yixing said. She nodded and left them. Yixing left the kitchen. Irene checked him out. She put ointment on his cuts. Zero's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," He said with a smile. He followed Yixing to the kitchen. Zero grabbed Yixing's arm. Irene kissed Minseok.

"We can have the spare room. Both of us need rest." Irene smiled rubbing her belly. Zero's eyes drifted to her belly.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. Irene turned to him.

Oh, Yes. surprise."  She said smiling. Yixing felt Zero shaking next to him. The wheels in Yixing's head. He slowly took Zero's hand off and went after Minseok. Irene screamed. Luhan and Kyungsoo ran into the kitchen.

"Stop!" Irene screamed. Zero was frozen in his spot.

"You son of a bitch!" Yixing shouted sending punch after punch. Minseok grabbed Yixing's fist. Yixing started choking him. Irene went running over but Zero grabbed her arm. Luhan pulled Yixing off of Minseok. Yixing shoved Luhan to the ground and continued fighting Minseok. Kyungsoo was holding a screaming Irene back. She held onto her stomach. Luhan grabbed the back of Yixing's shirt but the man was so far gone. He only saw red. Literally and figuratively. Minseok was unconscious when Luhan was finally able to pull Yixing off. Irene had passed out. Kyungsoo called the ambulance. Yixing was put in the back of a cop car in handcuffs. Blood was all over his hands, shirt, and face. Zero stood there shaking with Kyungsoo. Luhan was confused. Lesson 10, Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.


	20. Lesson 10.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days later

 Baekhyun sat down on the beach alone. His friends were staring at him from afar.  Baekhyun picked up a rock and tossed it. Luhan told him about Zero. Not all the details of that night. He only told him about the CEO. Luhan figured that Yixing could tell him the rest. Baekhyun took it hard. Of course, he blamed himself. He messed up big time. Jongin took a seat next to him and Chanyeol on the other side.

"I'm such an idiot," Baekhyun said looking at the water.

"It's not your fault," Jongin said rubbing his arm.

"Why is everything becoming a mess? Why can't I fix anything?" He cried. During the flight, Baekhyun sat there quietly for hours. His mind had too many thoughts flowing. Jongin held his hand. Baekhyun told him about Zero. Jongin didn't know things like that went on at the Playhouse. He felt bad for telling Baekhyun about them. Maybe if he hadn't opened his mouth then Baekhyun wouldn't have interpreted the messages that way. The only reason he told him that was because he was jealous. Sehun had been in his ear about Baekhyun. Jongin was patient. He didn't want to rush Baekhyun during this process of healing but he couldn't watch Baekhyun be miserable anymore. When they landed Baekhyun tried to call Yixing again. He's been calling him for days now. It went to voicemail again. Baekhyun put his phone back in his pocket. Chanyeol followed Baekhyun inside. He pulled Baekhyun's arm back.

"Baek, Calm down," 

"I need to open it," He said snatching away but Chanyeol grabbed him again.

"Baekhyun you haven't slept in two days! You can't live like this! Look at yourself!" Chanyeol shouted turning his face to the mirror. Dark circles ran under his eyes. His eyes red from so much crying. He shook his head and ran off to his room. The box wasn't on the desk. It should be there. Baekhyun checked his bed. Sometimes he sleeps with it. 20 mins later he tore apart his room and the box was nowhere to be found. Baekhyun kicked his desk over and tossed the chair. Chanyeol came into the room.

"Give it back!" Baekhyun screamed. He grabbed onto Chanyeol's hoodie.

"Let me open it! Please!" He cried. The emotions from the first night came crashing down again. Reopening the wounds he thought he was slowly closing. Baekhyun's chest was getting tight. He finally let his body go limp. Chanyeol caught him and let him cry it out once again. He kept mumbling about the box until he finally fell asleep. Chanyeol put Baekhyun in his bed. He went back to Baekhyun's room with Jongin. They sat down on his bed.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't think he should read the letter," Chanyeol said. Jongin nodded. Chanyeol laid back.

"I'm going for a walk," He said getting up and leaving the apartment. Jongdae was waiting for him outside. They walked a few blocks to the park. Chanyeol took a seat. The snow was falling lightly.

"How's Yixing?" He asked.

"He's been closed off and the company is pressuring him and Zero to stream," Jongdae said kicking up snow.

"Baekhyun isn't doing too well."

"He opened the box?" Jongdae asked.

"How do you know about it?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yixing told me. I'm his best friend. Just like Baekhyun tells you everything." Jongdae said laughing. Chanyeol chuckled.

"What should we do with them?"

"There isn't much we can do except be there. They can't just snap back from this. Time is a must in this situation. I really wish the best for both of them," Jongdae said.

"You're good at this,"

"I'm sure you've been good to Baekhyun. You're a great friend," Jongdae said standing.

"I'll text you later," Chanyeol said. Jongdae nodded and walked away. When he got back home, Yixing was sleeping. Zero was up staring at the tv. It was off. Jongdae took a seat next to him. Zero turned his head and smiled.

"You really are creepy but in a cute way," Jongdae said rubbing his head.

"Jaehyun, bed," Yixing said rubbing his eyes. Jaehyun got up and went straight to Yixing's room. Yixing took a seat on the couch. They sat their quietly. Yixing rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh.

"I don't know what my mom wants me to say to my sister,"

"She's hurting. You won't understand her pain. This is some next level shit. But you need to take it easy on her. Jaehyun told her what's been going on now it's up to her to decide what she wants to do with that information. And this thing with Baekhyun-"

"Jae asked him to stream with me."

"Wait for what?"

"I heard the conversation on the phone," Yixing said leaning.

"What did Baek say?"

"Yes. It's obviously from guilt. I don't want to do that but I don't have the money to pay people back. Why would they take money like that?"

"No one expected this to happen. I think you should do it. It may be a closing you guys need. If that makes sense. I don't know. I'm tired so I'm talking nonsense." Jongdae said standing up. Yixing sat there thinking about the conversation. He finally texted the two people he has been ignoring. Zero stood at the doorway to Yixing's room.

"Xingie," He whispered. Yixing leaned back so that he could see him. It was an upside down view. Zero giggled. Yixing smiled.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Don't be too upset with Baekhyunee," He said before going back into the room. Yixing laid down on the couch. Lesson 10.5. Time heals all wounds but not this one, not yet.


	21. Lesson 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to TW this just in case but a character does experience a panic attack.

Irene picked around her food. Yixing rolled his eyes. He snatched the chopsticks and picked up some meat.

"Open your mouth," He said. Irene leaned forward and took the food. Yixing placed the chopsticks back on the table. He crossed his arms. A servant came to check on them. Yixing told them to leave. 

"I'm sorry," Irene said playing with the ends of her hair.

"Go on," Yixing said.

"I can't wrap my head around any of this. Please understand my point of view," She said. Yixing sighed. He shook his head.

"How can I? Do you try to understand Jaehyun? She slapped him and called him a liar. You blamed him for your piece of shit boyfriend! Minseok is the one who used you. He lied to you! How dare you take that out on Jaehyun. He is a victim too! That son of a bitch used him for his own sick agenda."

"He was confused! Minseok said that he loved Jaehyun too-"

"Shut the hell up! He treated Jaehyun like nothing! He prostituted him! If that's the case you would be right alongside Jaehyun. Since that was his way of love,"

"Stop, please. I don't want to fight,"

"Then stop defending him."

"He's the father of my child!"

"Yeah, that sucks,"

"You're being-"

"I'm being irrational? Me? You cannot be this stupid. There's no way."

"Stop calling me names! It's hard for me too! He cheated on me. The whole time! I've been with him since I was 15 and the whole time he had another life. How could I be so stupid? I'm fucking sick to my stomach. I can't keep food down. I know you want to say I told you so but I'm begging you please," Irene started crying. Yixing got up and held his sister. He rubbed her back.

"I blame myself. Why did he do that?"

"I don't know?"

"We didn't deserve this,"

"I know. I'm sorry." He replied. They stayed like that for a few more mins.  Yixing went back to his seat. Irene rubbed her small belly.

"I'm 3 months today," She said.

"That's nice," Yixing said drumming his fingers on the table.

"I'm keeping the baby and you know what that means,"

"You have to marry that son of a bitch. Did dad tell you that?" Yixing said standing up.

"Yixing please don't,"

"Irene he's a disgusting human being. You heard what he did you Jae,"

"Please-"

"I'm leaving. You have issues to work out yourself. I can only tell you and guide you for so long. Take care of yourself." Yixing said walking away. He could hear Irene's sniffles but he ignored them. His mother was in the living room. He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. She held his waist. 

"Thank you," She said. Yixing hummed. He left the house and made his way back to his apartment. He wasn't shocked to see Chanyeol there. They were playing some video game. Yixing went to his room and laid down. He fell asleep until 5 pm. Yixing got up to get a drink only to find Chanyeol and Jongdae kissing on the couch. Yixing chuckled and walked to the kitchen quietly. Jongdae's hands fumbled in Chanyeol's black hair. Chanyeol was holding himself up above him. Jongdae's hands made their way to his arms. Chanyeol pulled away chuckling. Jongdae whined. Yixing was making his way back to the room. Jongdae panicked and pushed Chanyeol to the floor. He wiped his mouth.

"Yixing, What are you doing?" He asked nervously. Chanyeol rubbed his back. He hit the table on his way down. Yixing held up the water bottle. Jongdae was flustered. Yixing had to hold back his laugh. 

"I have to use the bathroom," Jongdae said suddenly standing up and rushing to the bathroom. Chanyeol stood up and scratched his head. Yixing leaned against the door. He took a sip of water.

"Didn't see this coming," Yixing said. Chanyeol smiled.

"I didn't either,"

"He's a little weird but you'll grow used to it," Yixing said.

"It's his charm," Chanyeol replied with a grin. Yixing nodded. He turned to go back to the room but Chanyeol called him back.

"This thing with Baekhyun. I know about streaming tonight. How will this help you guys? It's a dumb idea."' Chanyeol said. Yixing nodded.

"Very but it is what it is?"

"I took the box,"

"Did you read it?"

"No, but Baekhyun was so distraught the last few days and hellbent on getting back to the box to fix you guys that I couldn't. He slept with that box. He spent hours just staring at it. It worries me. He said that he wouldn't open it until he ready. he's not ready. You know that?" Chanyeol said. Yixing turned back around.

"It's not your call to make about when he should open the box. It's not my call either. But since you asked no I don't think he's ready. Opening the box won't make him feel better. He will only try to fix us. You do realize there was damage before me. I didn't make the first crack but I broke him. I love him and I'm going to love him for a very long time but we're not right. At least not now. It hurts to not be able to be with him believe me but for right now it's better this way. Baekhyun is strong and I know that he will be okay but I also know he won't be the same Baekhyun. When we spoke for the first time about me and Baekhyun's relationship, I told you I would protect him. And this is me protecting him."

"From what?"

"From him. That's all I can say for now. You trust me?"

"Yes," Chanyeol replied. Jongdae walked back into the room. He looked between the two guys. Yixing went to his room and closed the door behind him. Jongdae stared at Chanyeol.

"What was that about? Are you guys like fighting. It will be awkward for me," He said looking at the carpet. Chanyeol sat down and pulled Jongdae on his lap.

"He's still here,"

"Please, I'm not afraid of Yixing," Chanyeol said pulling Jongdae's face to kiss. His ears were turning red. Chanyeol chuckled into the kiss and laid him back on the couch. Yixing left the house. When he arrived, Baekhyun was already showered and sitting in the bedroom. Yixing tossed his bag down and went to shower. Baekhyun sat in his boxers nervously on the bed. Yixing returned in a shirt and shorts. His hair still wet. Baekhyun bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. Yixing handed him a mask. He dropped his boxers

"We should get in the mood first. Take your boxers off," He said. Baekhyun nodded. He stood up and dropped them. Yixing pushed him back on the bed. He went to fix the camera as Baekhyun put on his red mask. Yixing placed his on and crawled into the bed. Baekhyun froze when the camera's red light came on. Yixing kissed his neck.

"Relax. It's just us. It's recording." He said kissing his neck. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing laid behind him kissing and sucking on his neck. He hands slid to down Baekhyun's body until he got to his cock. Yixing started stroking him. Baekhyun twitched. Yixing started to kiss on his earlobe. His soft moans were encouraging. Yixing's soft touches felt so good on his skin. Baekhyun was burning and his cool touches were calming. Yixing kept whispering relax in his ear. Baekhyun was trying but his heart was uncontrollable right now. Yixing laid his hand on his hip. No, he wanted more touches. Yixing asked him to touch himself. Baekhyun complied. At the same time, he reached back to stroke Yixing. Yixing started thrusting in his hand. His grunts turned Baekhyun on even more. He wanted Yixing inside of him. Yixing chuckled. He stopped sucking on his earlobe.

"Not yet baby," Yixing said pulling away. He sat up and turned the camera off. Baekhyun sat up. He looked down at erection. Was that it? Yixing was already sitting at the computer. Baekhyun sat on the bed with a pout.

"Do you-Do you hate me?" He whispered. Yixing stopped typing. Fuck.

"I don't hate you. If you're only doing this out of guilt-"

"I'm not. I wanted to do this with you for a while."

"Stream?" Yixing asked spinning around in his chair to face him. Baekhyun nodded.

"It was umm one of your gifts for Christmas." Yixing chuckled. He got up and went to the bedside table. He opened a drawer and pulled out some lube and other things. He tossed his shirt to the ground and climbed on the bed.

"I never would have agreed to that."

"Is it because I'm not good?" Baekhyun asked as Yixing laid him back. He looked up at the man hovering over him. Yixing smiled. Baekhyun reached up to touch his dimples. His hand was kissed but then forced back. He felt a cold metal close around his wrists. He looked at the handcuff and then back to Yixing.

"Baby you are the best. I would never want anyone to see how good I fuck you. To see all those sweet faces you make when I touch your favorite spot. You were mine. Every kiss, every moan, every cry, every drop of cum from you is for me only. I'd never share that with them. But now I don't have a choice," Yixing said kissing down Baekhyun's body. He spread his legs apart. Yixing started gently biting his thighs. Baekhyun's hole clenched. Yixing crawled back up to kiss him. He hovered over Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun strained his neck to touch Yixing's lips. Yixing kept pulling away. Baekhyun laid back on the pillow with a huff. Yixing bent back down. He kissed along Baekhyun's jaw. Soon his tongue danced along his jaw. Baekhyun was panting. His cock was leaking. Yixing's sneaky hands made their way down. Baekhyun used his free left hand to pull Yixing toward his lips. He wrapped his legs around his waist so that he was locked in. Yixing's hand came back up. He wrapped it around Baekhyun's neck and squeezed. Baekhyun's eyes grew big. It was turning him on even more. He opened his mouth to speak, to beg Yixing to kiss him but Yixing cut him off. His hand was so tightly wrapped around his throat. Yixing bent down once again hovering over his open mouth. He kissed his bottom lip. Yixing loosened his grip. Baekhyun gasped for air. Again he wanted to feel it again. He wanted Yixing to kiss him until he couldn't breathe. Baekhyun yearned for that feeling. Finally. Yixing kissed him. Baekhyun didn't care how sloppy it was. Oh God, he didn't care. Yixing claimed his mouth again. Harder. Yixing bit down on his lip and the iron taste soon filled both of their mouths. Baekhyun's left hand pulled at his hair. Painful. It was all so painful but he didn't care. Yixing didn't care. Hurt to make the hurt stop were their thoughts. Baekhyun's nails clawed into Yixing's back. He drug his hand further down his back. Baekhyun was the first to give in. He couldn't breathe. If they didn't stop soon he was sure the lack of oxygen would send him into a hazy state. He bit hard on Yixing's tongue. Yixing pulled back. Tears fell from Baekhyun's face. Weakness. A sign of weakness but he didn't care. He was happy to fill his lungs. He started gasping. Yixing was breathing just as heavy as him. Yixing moved away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun laid his arm across his face. He was too embarrassed. Yixing watched Baekhyun's breathing change. It was back to a steady pattern but soon he was hyperventilating. Yixing took off the handcuff. He was reluctant to stay but when Baekhyun moved away he knew he had to leave the room. Yixing went to get water. He didn't mean to put Baekhyun in such a state. Yixing stood outside the bedroom. He waited until Baekhyun's cries ceased. When the noise finally stopped, he walked back in. Baekhyun's mask was off and he was sitting up. Yixing handed him a water bottle. They sat there drinking silently. Baekhyun started texting Luhan and Zero. Yixing went back to edit the video. Baekhyun put his phone down.

"We shouldn't do this," Yixing said.

"That was-I was just overwhelmed. I won't cry like that again," Baekhyun said walking over. He turned Yixing's chair around and sat on his lap.

"Please, I really want this. It'll be our last time anyways." Baekhyun said. Yixing pulled him down to kiss his lips.

"Go lock your right wrist back up," Yixing said. Baekhyun climbed off. He put his mask back on and did what Yixing said. Yixing walked over and crawled onto the bed. He spread Baekhyun's leg. It didn't take long for Yixing's mouth to claim his hole. Baekhyun didn't realize the camera was on until he turned his eyes. The red light was glaring at him. He closed his eyes. This was live. Everyone was watching him exposed like this. His body jerked when Yixing's tongue entered him. He started panting. His left hand started pulling at his own cock searching for a climax. Yixing sat up. He pulled his hand away and placed a cock ring on. Baekhyun stared at him. He hated them. He hated cock rings but right now he was Zero. And Zero had to follow whatever, Yixing wanted. Yixing kissed him and told him to finger himself. Baekhyun stared at him. Hsi right hand was attached to the bed and his left hand just didn't reach the spot like his right hand could. Yixing grabbed some lube and started stroking himself. He watched Baekhyun fit three fingers in. Baekhyun pouted and stop. Yixing chuckled. He bent down to his ear.

"I want you to be my Bobohu," He whispered. Baekhyun nodded.

"Take off,"

"Which one?"

"Both," He replied. Yixing released the handcuff and took off the cock ring. Baekhyun got on all fours and turned around. Yixing cupped his ass in his hands and smirked. Yixing spreads his cheeks. He positions himself and slides in. Yixing leans down and kisses his back. Baekhyun missed this feeling. Yixing cursed himself. He didn't put on a condom. He always wears one streaming. He hoped no one would notice much. He missed this feeling as well. Being this close to him. Yixing pulled Baekhyun up so that he could kiss him again. Baekhyun forgot all about the streaming. He was going to enjoy every feeling they would create tonight. The love they felt for each other would go unmatched. No matter how many times Yixing streamed there wasn't any other like Baekhyun. Yixing pushed Baekhyun back down to the mattress. He held him by his neck. Yixing watched himself pound into Baekhyun. His ass turned a bright red. Yixing slowed down his pace. He reached over and grabbed the handheld camera. In and out. In and out. Yixing made sure to hit Baekhyun's prostate with each drag. He missed the moans. He missed this so fucking much.

"Cumming," Baekhyun cried. Yixing took that as a sign to speed up again. His hips rocking into him. Baekhyun came. He felt the sensation all the way down to his toes. Yixing pulled out and flipped him over. He kissed him. Baekhyun didn't get a chance to come down from his first orgasm. Yixing slid back inside of him. He kissed away his moans. Baekhyun wrapped his arms and legs around him. He started whispering into Yixing's ear about how good he felt. He made sure to only call out Jai.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good. Do you have any idea how much I missed you, baby?" Yixing asked now humping him from the side. Baekhyun held onto Yixing hip. Yixing wrapped a hand around his neck.

"I missed you. Let me-let me show you," Baekhyun grunted. Yixing stopped. He laid back while Baekhyun took his place below. He started lapping at the tip. Baekhyun wanted to show Yixing how much he loved everything about him. He swirled his tongue around a few times. His soft hands rested on Yixing's thighs. Yixing had the camera facing him. Yixing thought about how beautiful he looked. Baekhyun hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. Yixing put the camera down and grabbed his hair. Baekhyun took all of his cock into his mouth. Yixing choked and started thrusting into his throat. Baekhyun popped him out with a smile. He wanted to ride him. Yixing helped him on top. He held Yixing's cock as he sat down on it. They both sighed.

"Fill me up," Baekhyun said moving his hip. Yixing watched Baekhyun bounce up and down. He placed his hands behind his head and couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Baekhyun was pumping his own cock. Yixing held onto his hips lightly. Every once in a while he would give a thrust that would touch Baekhyun's insides right where he needed. Yixing sat up to ignite a sloppy kiss. A tongue spit filled kiss. It was full of lust and power. Yixing squeezed his cheeks in his hands.

"Faster, ride it faster," He breathed into the kiss. Yixing replaced Baekhyun's hand. He started stroking Baekhyun's cock. Yixing stopped. He was close. He flipped Baekhyun onto his back and started fucking him rapidly. Baekhyun was almost falling off of the bed. Yixing held his hips to the bed. He closed his eyes as he reaches an orgasm. Baekhyun held onto his arms. Goosebumps ran across Yixing's body. Baekhyun licked his lips. He knew this was only the beginning. They never stopped at one orgasm. That was never enough for Yixing. And Baekhyun loved it. He loved the way Yixing claimed him, kissed, sucked, and touched him. It left him wanting more.

"I love you," Baekhyun said. Yixing kissed all over him.

"I love you too, I fucking love you," Yixing said slowing down. Baekhyun's hands found his. Yixing placed his forehead on Baekhyun's head. This was round 4. Somewhere through round 3, Baekhyun started crying. Their I love yous were heard and there wasn't anything they could do. Yixing had hit the button on the remote and turned the cameras off. Yixing kissed the tears falling down Baekhyun's cheek. They were sweaty, covered in cum, and tired. Yixing release one last time. Yixing continued kissing Baekhyun who was starting to sob.

"I love you," Baekhyun cried through the kiss. Yixing pulled out and held him close. At least he wasn't crying as bad as earlier. When he was calm, they showered together. They ended up in the other bedroom. Baekhyun turned to Yixing. Yixing was falling asleep. He pecked his cheek. Yixing licked his lips and turned to Baekhyun. He opened his eyes.

"Thank you for tonight," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun.

"Sorry I cried so much," He said. Yixing chuckled. The truth was that he held back. If they kept going Yixing would have broken eventually. Baekhyun sat up.

"What happens now? With us?" Baekhyun asked.

"You know the answer," Yixing replied.

"I just need to hear it. You're letting me go." Baekhyun said. Yixing sat up. He reached out and touched Baekhyun's hand.

"I'm letting you go. There's no need for us to hurt. You saw what happened tonight. We were a mess," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. He tried to move but Yixing stopped him.

"It's late just stay here,"

"It's midnight. I'm going home." Baekhyun said getting up and leaving the room. He packed his things. Yixing followed him to the door. They stood there silently again. Letting the silence suffocate both of them. It was uncomfortable and wrong. Baekhyun couldn't pick his eyes up. Yixing couldn't turn his head. They both knew this was the end. Baekhyun took a deep breath and finally turned. He opened the door. The snow was falling lightly. In his mind he encouraged himself not to look back, not to cry, enough was enough. But he never listened. Baekhyun turned and gave Yixing a weak smile.

"Goodbye," He mumbled. Yixing finally looked at him. Baekhyun gave him his last signature smile before finally walking out. He closed the door behind him letting the last tears fall down his face. They fell to the snow. Baekhyun balled up his fist. Baekhyun wiped his face and started his trip to the train station. He took a seat on the train. Baekhyun closed his eyes and leaned back. When he finally got home, no more tears fell. Baekhyun didn't know what he felt in his heart anymore. The hurt was replaced by anger for days and soon it was numb again. He would rather feel nothing than feel the burning pain. He ignored Yixing at practices. His head needed to be in baseball. That was his top priority. As the days turned into weeks, weeks turn into a month, Baekhyun was getting back into the swing of things. Yixing didn't stream with Zero anymore or Kyungsoo. He mostly did solo streams which still did well. His fans loved him. He and Kyungsoo grew closer after the incident. Kyungsoo smiled as Yixing fed him another piece of cake. 

"This isn't studying," Kyungsoo said. 

"Yes, everyone answer you get right you get cake," Yixing said smiling.

"It's my cake," Kyungsoo said snatching his fork. Yixing was tutoring him in Chinese. 

"Zhang! Practice is starting," Taeyong shouted. Yixing closed his book.

"Keep studying chapter 8," He said grabbing his bag. Kyungsoo nodded. Yixing went to the indoor field. He was a few mins later which meant laps. Yixing stopped in his tracks when he spotted Minseok. Yixing dropped his bag. Taeyong grabbed his arm.

"Cap says you need to do laps," He said. Yixing was ready to go fight Minseok again. Why was that asshole near Baekhyun? Yixing did his laps and waited until Minseok was alone. He shoved him into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"My nose isn't broken anymore the doctor cleared me," He said. Yixing choked him against the wall.

"You're a damn lunatic! Stay away from Baekhyun. You think he will ever love you? After what you did to my sister! What you did to Jaehyun. You're lucky I haven't told him. You're obsession with him." Yixing said choking him. Minseok chuckled.

"Yixing! What are you doing?" Baekhyun said pulling him away.

"Are you okay Minseok?" Baekhyun asked. He nodded and walked away. Baekhyun turned to Yixing.

"You need to cool off. Violence isn't tolerated on my team. You don't bring outside drama here!" Baekhyun shouted.

"Baek, he's-" 

"Save it! You're done for today!" Baekhyun shouted walking away. Yixing grabbed his things and left. He could tell Baekhyun was still feeling upset with the breakup. Yixing always had to stay later, always had to work out more, and Baekhyun even made Yixing wash the uniforms. After every single game. Yixing didn't say anything. After practice, Baekhyun hurried home. He was going out with the guys for Sehun's birthday. Baekhyun was already drunk by the 2nd bottle of beer. He laid his head on Jongin who kissed his forehead. Chanyeol was somewhere with Jongdae and the rest of the bowling team. Baekhyun was happy for his best friend. Hopefully, he gets the courage to ask him out soon. Luhan tapped his leg. Baekhyun looked up and noticed Kyungsoo, Zero, and Yixing walking in. He rolled his eyes. Baekhyun took a deep breath. Zero waved. Baekhyun stood up and gave an awkward smile. He crashed into Baekhyun giving him a big hug.

"Baekhyunee, you're so handsome! You dyed your hair! It's cute," He said cheerfully. Zero turned around and gave Luhan a hug. Luhan pulled the two of them off to the bathroom. Yixing took a seat with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. Junmyeon wasn't drinking his beer. Yixing shoved him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Junmyeon shook his head. He looked up and his eyes went to Jongdae who was standing in the middle of the bowling team making them laugh. The three of them stayed in their seats all night. Baekhyun was smiling and dancing with Jongin. Luhan and Zero were together most of the night. Kyungsoo noticed Yixing staring. He hit his arm breaking him out of his trance. They looked happy. Baekhyun threw his head back laughing. Both their smiles wide as ever. Jongin held his hand and kissed it. He whispered something in Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun pouted. They kissed. Yixing chugged the rest of his bottle and stood up. He stumbled out of the bar. This is what he wanted right? This had to be done. He wanted Baekhyun to move on and to be happy. Yixing leaned over and threw up. Kyungsoo found him. He rubbed his back. He handed Yixing a napkin.

"One day you'll feel it too," Kyungsoo said. Yixing nodded. Zero said he would go home with Luhan. Kyungsoo and Yixing started walking home.

"You haven't told him about Minseok?" He asked. Yixing shook his head.

"It's not my place really. Zero should. I think."

"Is Minseok in love with Baekhyun? Like everyone else?" Kyungsoo asked. Yixing stopped walking.

"Everyone is. You, Jongin, so it makes sense Minseok would be on the I love Byun Baekhyun train," Kyungsoo said wiping his face.

"Soo-"

"Don't. I know it's true. I just want to know what makes him so much better? How come no one even-"

"Hey," Yixing said hugging him. Kyungsoo pressed his face into Yixing's chest. Junmyeon ran up to them.

"Idiots! Why would you leave me! Forget those jerks! Let's go have our own fun," Junmyeon said throwing his arms around them. They skipped town and ended up at a bar. Too many drinks in too little time had the trio laughing on the train home. Kyungsoo started dancing on the pole to Shape of You. Yixing couldn't stop laughing. The stumbled into Kyungsoo's apartment. Junmyeon passed out on the couch and Yixing and Kyungsoo were left to his room. Lesson 11, What feels like the end is often the beginning. 


	22. Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero Luhan and Baekhyun's night

Zero giggled and turned to Baekhyun. Sehun stared at him.

"This is so freaky," Sehun said.

"And you guys are no way related?" Chanyeol asked. Both guys shook their heads.

"You're just missing Baekhyun's moles," Sehun replied. Zero nodded his head. 

"You're a mini Baekhyun," Chanyeol said. Zero smiled.

"I want to put him in my pocket," Jongin said rubbing his head. Zero blushed.

"Okay weirdos. Leave him alone," Luhan said taking a seat. He laid his head on Sehun's shoulder. Baekhyun started a conversation with Jongin. Zero sat there nervously playing with his fingers. Chanyeol leaned on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He whispered. Chanyeol chuckled. He took his small hands into his own.

"Come here," Chanyeol said standing up. Zero followed him into another room. They sat down on the couch.

"What are you shy?" Chanyeol said laughing. Zero shook his head. 

"Move closer." He said pulling him over. 

"Is this okay?" He asked. Zero nodded his head. 

"Are your family members all short?" Chanyeol asked.

"My sister is shorter than me."

"Woah, she must be so tiny." He replied laughing.

"My mom is short but taller than me and my dad is the tallest,"

"Are you the youngest?"

"No, I'm older than her,"

"Are you close with her? My older sister is like my best friend."

"No. My family doesn't like me," 

"That's their loss. You seem like a fun little person to be around," Chanyeol said. Zero nodded.

"I am. Well, I try to be." Zero said. 

"It's so crazy how much you look like Baekhyun," 

"I know but I'm Jaehyun."

"I know. You're you."

"Thanks."

"They want us to get drinks," Zero said standing up. Chanyeol followed him out of the apartment. They walked quietly to the store. Chanyeol paid for the drinks and they started to walk back but Chanyeol stopped him.

They're- you know." He said. Zero laughed.

"I know your plan. Baekhyun told us."

"I don't want to be in the house while they're fucking," Chanyeol said laughing. The two decided to sit on the front steps and chat.

"You like music?"

"I do. I used to dance."

"What happened?"

"My mom didn't like it,"

"Hmmm. Are you cold? Do you want my hoodie?" Chanyeol asked standing. He slides it off and handed it over. Zero slipped into it. The hoodie swallowed him up bu the liked it. It smelled nice. Chanyeol looked down at his phone. Zero didn't talk anymore. He kept his eyes on the sky. Chanyeol stared at him. He was really way too cute to be alive. Zero turned to him smiling. His eyes completely disappearing. Chanyeol gave him a soft smile back. They decided to go back inside. They sat in the living room watching Iron Man. Zero sipped his beer and kept his eyes on the TV. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He could hear moans coming from both rooms. Zero blushed. Throughout the movie, they somehow moved closer. They shared a blanket. Zero laid his head on Chanyeol. Chanyeol threw his arm behind the sofa. A few movements later, Zero found his hands in Chanyeol's shorts. He slowly started to stroke his cock. Chanyeol bent down to kiss along his face. He threw his head back and started to thrust into the small slender hands.

"Fuck," Chanyeol grunted. Zero smiled. He bent down to take it into his mouth.

"They're hungry," Sehun said coming out of the bedroom with Jongin coming out of the next. Chanyeol cursed. Zero moved away. Chanyeol fixed himself before standing up. Zero watched them leave. He quickly locked the door just as Baekhyun and Luhan came out their bedrooms. Zero waved Chanyeol's keys on his finger.

"Good job guys," Baekhyun said.

"I'll pop the popcorn!"

"Come, Baek, let's shower," Luhan said pulling him to the bathroom. Zero got the drinks and snacks ready. When they returned, they piled on the couch. The guys started knocking on the door but it went ignored. Zero was sandwiched between the two on the floor. He was playing with Baekhyun's hand as Baekhyun fed him popcorn. Luhan stroked his hair. 

"If we were all playthings we would make so much money," Luhan said. Zero nodded. He opened his mouth for Baekhyun to put food inside. Baekhyun fed him.

"We should stream one day Zero," Luhan said. Zero leaned back so he could see Luhan a little.

"You want to fuck me?" Zero asked. Luhan nodded.

"And Baekhyun. Both of you." He said looking at Baekhyun. Zero turned to face Baekhyun. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes. Luhan cuddled him from behind. Zero was the first to fall asleep. Luhan leaned over and kissed Baekhyun's lips. 

"Goodnight," He said sliding his hands down to Zero's waist. 

"Goodnight," Baekhyun replied placing his hands on top of Luhan's hands. Baekhyun couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong?"

"Zero didn't tell me much about the breakup. From the way, you talk about it. It just seems bad."

"His boyfriend was dating someone else at the time. He basically pimped Zero in Playhouse."

"How disgusting. Whoever that son of a bitch is can choke. Wow." Baekhyun said.

"Minseok," Zero whispered.

"Kim Minseok." He said opening his eyes.

"The one engaged to Irene? No way. He wouldn't do something like that." Baekhyun said sitting up. Zero pulled him back down.

"I don't want to think about it. Please," He said. Luhan rubbed his back but gave Baekhyun a warning look. Baekhyun laid down. Baaekhyn tossed and turned all night. The other two males couldn't even sleep. Finally, sleep came to Baekhyun. Zero held his hand tightly under the sheets and Luhan held Zero's waist. All of their limbs were twisted together by morning. But neither of them cared. It felt nice to be this close. It felt warm and safe for all three. And for a little while, nothing mattered. No problems, no relationship drama, none of it. Just three bodies as one. It was relaxing to finally rest. It was very peaceful. 


	23. Lesson 11.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today and forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence

How did he get here? One min they were texting, and next, they were giving each other dirty looks. And now? Baekhyun was currently making out with Yixing in one of the showers. Baekhyun's legs were wrapped tightly around Yixing's waists. His soft hands were pumping their cocks together. Yixing started thrusting in his hand. Yixing pulled away from the kiss to groan. His mouth then found its way to Baehyun's collarbone. 

"Fuck," Yixing said. He was ready to cum. Baekhyun whined. He wanted kisses. Yixing smiled and gave him exactly what he wanted. Meanwhile, Jongdae and Junmyeon were making their way into the wrong locker room. Chanyeol spotted them and decided to follow the two. He had to keep his laughs in because they were idiots. In a good way. Baekhyun was panting and trying to come down from his high. Yixing placed him back on the floor. They fixed their clothes. Baekhyun crossed his arms. Yixing rolled his eyes. He walked out first and Baekhyun followed. That's when Baekhyun heard Zero's soft voice. He turned but Yixing grabbed him and covered his mouth. Baekhyun looked at him angrily. Yixing held him.

"I don't understand. You said you love me and-"

"I don't. I never loved you. Why are you so fucking stupid! Don't look at me like that! Why do you look like that asshole so fucking much!" Minseok said hitting the locker. Zero grabbed his arm but was pushed to the floor.

"You only- You only wanted to be with me because of him. Because I look like Baekhyun?" Zero asked. Minseok laughed.

"Obviously. Finally using your brain. I've hated that son of a bitch for a very long time. I've been living in his shadow for years! My own father is obsessed with him! Since I couldn't touch him I used you. I could never love you not with a face like that. I enjoyed breaking you. It satisfied me but you had to fuck it up! Why the fuck would you start sleeping with Yixing! Why did you ask to be his partner?" Minseok said grabbing his shirt. 

"Because his father said-He wanted to expose Baekhyunee and I didn't want that to happen," Zero said. Minseok pushed him down.

"What?"

"Mr.Byun found out and he came to Playhouse asking questions so I just-"

"You fucking-"

"Get away from him!" Irene yelled smacking Minseok. Baekhyun shoved Yixing away and ran around the corner. He pulled Zero up. Yixing grabbed his sister who had a fistful of Minseok's hair.

"You asshole! You stupid asshole! How could you do that to him! You sick fuck! I'll fucking kill you,"

"Irene! Let go." Yixing said grabbed her wrist. Irene started kicking as her brother picked her up. Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Chanyeol walked in at the same time. They were confused by the scene. Irene held her belly.

"Re, calm down," Yixing said helping her sit down.

"What's going on?" Junmyeon asked. Zero was a crying mess in Baekhyun's arms. Minseok stormed out of the locker room. Chanyeol picked Zero up. Baekhyun stood there letting his mind process everything. He sat down on the bench. Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Chanyeol left with Zero. Yixing got up to get water for his sister. Baekhyun finally came back to reality.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"You didn't do anything." She replied. Yixing returned with water for both of them.

"I need to get her home. Are you going to be okay?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded. He sat there for two hours. He only moved because Jongin found him. Baekhyun told him everything. Luhan rushed in. He shoved Jongin away.

"Are you okay? I didn't know it was-"

"It's okay. We should check on Zero." Baekhyun said standing. They went to the apartment. Zero was still sleeping. Chanyeol explained everything Zero told them. Irene contacted him. She wanted to hear the truth. Zero agreed because he wanted to know too. He wanted to know why someone he loved so much could treat him so badly. Chanyeol wanted so badly to go rearrange Minseok's face but Jongdae calmed him down. Violence wouldn't help anyone. Baekhyun and Luhan climbed in bed with Zero. He was cuddling the giant puppy Chanyeol won at a fair two years ago. Luhan brushed hair out of his face. He could see the tear stains on his face. Baekhyun leaned back. He was pissed but had to keep himself calm. Baekhyun had to leave for practice. When he got there, Minseok was there warming up. Baekhyun grabbed a bat. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun.

"Don't," He whispered.

"He-"

"I know but you can't hit him," Yixing said. Baekhyun's grip on the bat tightened. Minseo was laughing with teammates. Having a good time. It pissed Baekhyun off. He let go of the bat. Yixing took it. Baekhyun started practice. Minseok was up to bat. Baekhyun through a fastball at his midsection. Minseok moved out the way. 

"Byun! What the hell was that?" The coach yelled.

"Sorry. My arm is getting tired." Baekhyun replied. the coach waved him off. Baekhyun threw again. This time he hit Minseok. Minseok threw his bat and charged at Baekhyun. He tackled him to the floor. The two started fighting. The team ran in to break it up. Yixing pulled Baekhyun away. Baekhyun spits blood out of his mouth.

"You're off the team," Baekhyun said.

"What! You can't do that!"

"Violence is not tolerated! You're off the fucking team!" Baekhyun yelled. Minseok snatched away. He bumped into Baekhyun.

"You'll regret this," He said. Baekhyun smiled.

"That was one of our best hitters," Taeyong said. Baekhyun shrugged.

"We have more than one," Baekhyun said walking away. After a longer practice, the guys showered and headed to dinner. Baekhyun was quiet.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Taeyong asked. Baekhyun smiled.

"No way," Baekhyun said laughing. Baseball was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to get back home and talk to Zero. This was all his fault. Fuck this was all his fault. Baekhyun paid the bill and decided to leave first. Yixing didn't come to dinner. Irene was in the hospital. Baekhyun made his way to the train station. Baekhyun sat down and put his headphones in. He was waiting for the train. He boarded the train. It was pretty empty. Baekhyun leaned against the door when it closed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was only a few stops until he got to his. He exited the train and started walking home. That's when he was pushed from behind to the ground. Baekhyun received a kick to his stomach.

"Hold him," Minseok shouted. Two guys held Baekhyun down. Minseok stepped on his right arm.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"You don't get it! You will never understand. I have worked just as hard as you! All anyone ever talks about is you? This was my one shot! You kicked me off the team for personal reasons!"

"You are a lunatic! What you did was wrong on some many levels! I can't just stand around knowing you caused someone pain because of me! You should've just told me or take it out on me. He was innocent. Look what you did to him. It's over now," Baekhyun cried. 

"It's over is right," Minseok said raising the metal bat 5 times he swung down on the pitcher's hand. the last swing a loud crunch could be heard. his friends let go as Baekhyun started screaming.

"Min you said we would just rough him up!" One yelled pulling Minseok away. He tossed the bat and the three took off. Baekhyun rolled over in pain. He tried to get to his feet but the pain in his right hand was too much. He started throwing up. A couple walking by stopped to help him. The pain became too much and Baekhyun lost conciseness. When Baekhyun woke up his friends were there. He sat up. His aunt rushed to his side. Baekhyun didn't even want to look at his hand. The doctor came in and explained that Baekhyun would need surgery. His uncle rolled his eyes. The guys stepped out to let the family talk.

"Who did this?" His aunt cried.

"Useless! All of this work I did to get scouts here!"

"Don't speak to him like that! Baekhyun was attacked!" She yelled. Baekhyun closed his eyes and ignored everything. He went numb. He was done for the season probably his career. This was it. April zoomed by. The surgery went fine. He had to have serval plate pins and screws. Minseok disappeared. Baekhyun's birthday was approaching and he couldn't even muster up a smile. Zero moved in with Luhan. They tried their best to cheer him up but it was only for a little bit. Baekhyun sat on the bed with the box from Christmas. Chanyeol gave it back last week. He had nothing else to lose. He pulled out the bracelet.

"Fearless," He said. Baekhyun looked down at the folded letter. He crumbled it and tossed it in the trash bin. Lesson 11.5 I give up.


	24. Lesson 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday night

Baekhyun pushed his food around. His nephew turned and held the chopstick to his mouth. Baekhyun smiled and took the food.

"Stop feeding him," His brother said. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"His hand doesn't work," Daeil said with a frown. He held more food up to Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled again taking the food. He sent his friends home an hour after they came. He really didn't want them to be around his family. His niece pulled his arm. she wanted to feed him too. The two children took turns feeding him. The adults started talking about work and Baekhyun went to play with the kids. His brother walked in.

"That's enough," He said pulling his son away. Baekhyun stood up.

"What's your problem?" Baekhyun said.

"You know what it is."

"Because I'm gay? You're a piece of shit! Who I love and choose to be with is none of your business!" Baekhyun shouted.

"You are disgusting!"

"Fuck you!" Baekhyun said. His brother pushed him. Baekhyun shoved him and the two men started to fight.

"You're the one who wanted be a whore. I found out about your little activities. working at Playhouse,"

"I don't work there! Who you saw wasn't me! You tried to threaten me using that. You look stupid!" Baekhyun screamed. His aunt and uncle came into the living room. They pulled them apart.

"What's going on?" His aunt asked.

"Tell them." His brother said. His wife quickly took the kids upstairs. 

"There's nothing to tell them,"

"Really? You fucking bitch! Mom left us! She started a new life because of you! She told me that herself."

"Shut up!" The aunt screamed. She rushed over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun pushed her away. He wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm going to see her. Where is she?" Baekhyun asked. His aunt turned around.

"Baekhyun, please-"

"No! You've all known all this time! Take me to see her!" Baekhyun screamed. His aunt nodded. His aunt drove them. She kept glancing over at Baekhyun. His jaw was clenched and his leg was shaking.

"I knew that she was married with two boys. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-"

"Forget it. You're just like them." Baekhyun said cutting her off. They arrived at a building. His aunt told him she worked on the top floor. Baekhyun walked straight into the building. He took the elevator while security was distracted talking to the receptionist. It didn't take him long to spot his mother. She looked like him and his aunt. The lady was smiling at another woman. She finally looked up. The smile on her face disappearing. she stared at him. She whispered something to the lady. The lady turned around it was Yixing's mom.

"Baekhyun," She said smiling. She gave him a warm hug. His aunt just made it up.

"Can you excuse me?" The mother said. Yixing's mom nodded. Baekhyun followed his mom into a conference room. She pulled him into a hug.

"My baby. Look how big you are," She said. Baekhyun didn't move to hug her.

"Why did you not come back?" Baekhyun outright asked. she took a step back.

"I couldn't. "

"Why! I waited and then when I stopped waiting I just figured maybe you died! But here you are with your perfect life! your two perfect sons! Was I not good enough?" Baekhyun shouted.

"Baekie-"

"Don't call me that! You left me in Hell! All of these years! You didn't once come back to see us!"

"I couldn't. I couldn't look at you the same. You look just like your father. I cried every night. What was I supposed to do? I lost my mind when he died and I feared for your safety." She cried holding him. Baekhyun snatched away.

"You didn't care to see me when I got older. You didn't care." Baekhyun said.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I know I should've tried to build a relationship with you but-"

"But nothing. It hurts. Why didn't you want me? I wish you were dead but instead, you started another family like I didn't exist. I grew up without a mother without a father. I was so alone all this time. I was hurting all this time alone."

"You had your brother,"

"Ha! That's the biggest joke. He beat me every single day! Your brother in law, God I can't even count the beatings I got from him." Baekhyun said stepping further away.

"Why didn't you tell your aunt?"

"Because she-she was so happy to have kids. I didn't-I thought if I told she would give me away. I didn't want to be given away again. I didn't want to feel that feeling again. So I stayed and I sucked it up." Baekhyun said. Outside his aunt covered her mouth. She couldn't listen anymore. Yixing's mom handed her a tissue. Yixing came outside of the office. His mom told him about Baekhyun. He spotted his aunt sitting with his mother. She was rubbing her back.

"How could I not notice? All this time. Oh my God," She cried. Yixing sat down. He gave his mother a nod. She got up and left. Baekhyun came out of the room. He left his crying mother in the room. Yixing left his aunt side to catch Baekhyun before he got on the elevator. He pulled him back but Baekhyun shoved him. Yixing pulled him into a hug.

"I got the answers," Baekhyun cried. Yixing nodded his head. Yixing pulled Baekhyun away. They sat in a room until Baekhyun stopped crying. Yixing rubbed his back and let him get everything out. When he calmed down, Yixing spoke.

"Everything is out now? How do you feel?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun's eyes were red. He shook his head.

"I feel empty. So empty." He said. Yixing wiped his face. He kissed his forehead.

"Talking will help. Your friends are here. You'll be okay. I know you will be," Yixing said. Baekhyun held tightly to his sweatshirt with one hand.

"Please-Help me," He cried. Yixing looked up to see his aunt standing at the door. Yixing rubbed his back. He pried his hand off and stepped away. Yixing was replaced by his aunt.

"I'm sorry," She said hugging the boy. Her heart was crushed. Baekhyun gave in and held her. In the car, they didn't speak. Baekhyun didn't want to and she wasn't going to force him. Instead, he asked her to take him to the bar. Baekhyun walked in to see his friends drunk and singing karaoke. He went to the bar and did some shots. Zero was the first to spot him. He ran over and hugged him tightly. Baekhyun kissed his face and giggled. Chanyeol pulled him into a bear hug. Jongin was next and kissed his lips. Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae glanced over at Yixing. He looked away. Everyone sat around laughing and drinking. Luhan and Zero encouraged him to go sing. Baekhyun sat down and took the mic.

"Maybe I'm done. Maybe it's true. Maybe I had one chance and I lost it with you. We fell so hard with nothing to lose. I'll never love again. I'll never love you. Cause I gave my heart to a got damn fool. I gave him everything and now there's nothing left for you. I lost everything and I have nothing left for you." He sang. Everyone was tuned into his honey voice. Everyone felt the emotions through his lyrics. Yixing looked down at his empty glass. Baekhyun's eyes were staring right pass Jongin's and into Yixing's. Yixing couldn't look away. His heart was breaking. Jongin's eyes never left Baekhyun's inside it hurt. It hurt to listen to these lyrics.

"I can't pretend-pretend that I care. I see how you look at me but I am not there. The damage is done. I'll save you the time and if there are feelings there. They are not mine." Baekhyun continued his song. No one could move their eyes from the stage. Yixing swallowed. Jongin bit his lip. He couldn't describe what he was feeling right now.

"You won't hear me say those words again. This is something that you cannot mend. Can't you see I'm a product of my own heart? So I know this will never last. And I will not cover your fears. I will not pick up your tears. I'll live out the rest of my days alone. Cause I gave my heart to a got damn fool. I gave him everything now there's nothing left for you. Cause I gave my heart to a got damn fool, I lost everything and I have nothing left for you," At the end, everyone stood up and clapped. Baekhyun smiled. He put the mic back on the stand and walked down from the stage. Jongin was frozen in his spot along with Yixing. Over the next few days, Jongin stayed away from Baekhyun. Yixing no longer went out of his way to check on him. At graduation, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongin took photos. Baekhyun's aunt was the only one who came. Baekhyun was okay with that. He kissed her cheeks. They joined their families for lunch. Zero and Luhan took a few photos with Baekhyun. When Baekhyun got to his Aunt's apartment there was an envelope on the bed. She peeked her head in as Baekhyun started opening it. There was a ticket to New York inside. Baekhyun looked up at his aunt.

"The minor leagues are having tryouts. It was supposed to be your birthday surprise but with everything that happened, I thought it would be best to save it. You used to pitch with your left. It's not as fast as your right but with training and stuff, you can be decent until your right is healed. I know a trainer in New York. We went to-" She was cut off by a hug from Baekhyun.

"Thank you," He said. She smiled and hugged him as well. Lesson 12. When you think it's easier to give up, there's always someone in the corner fighting for you.


	25. Lesson 12.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Play AU.

"I'm sad," Zero said cuddling into Baekhyun. He chuckled and squeezed him.

"You can call me anytime,"

"It's not the same! Who will cuddle me all night?"

"Hell standing right there," Luhan said grabbing Zero away.

"But you have Sehun! He doesn't let me cuddle with you anymore." Zero said with a pout. No one has heard from Minseok. As for the CEO, many playthings came forward. He stepped down and his wife divorced him. She runs Playhouse and there has been a lot of changes to benefit all workers. Zero still was a plaything but only to Luhan. Who recently became a playboy.

"You can come to visit me anytime," Baekhyun said. Jongdae wiped his face.

"Dae is crying," Chanyeol said putting his arm around his boyfriend. Baekhyun smiled. It took threats from Junmyeon and Baekhyun for Chanyeol to finally get the courage to ask him out. Jongin and Baekhyun worked things out and remained friends. Jongin agreed to mentor Zero. Zero was happy about it. he enjoyed dancing. Baekhyun looked at his group of friends laughing. He was going to miss them but he had to do this for himself.

"Baekie we need to get going. Check-in is going to be long." His aunt said. His friends gave one last goodbye and hugs. Baekhyun kept looking behind his friends. Just one glimpse of him. He just needed to see him one last time. Baekhyun hasn't seen Yixing since graduation. They haven't talked since Baekhyun cried in his arms. Jongdae shook his head. Baekhyun nodded and sighed. Yixing wasn't coming. This was really the end. Baekhyun turned and left with his Aunt. She held his hand as they made their way to check-in. Baekhyun played with the bracelet. His fingers ran over each letter. The letter! He threw away the letter. Baekhyun slammed his head back and sighed. He was so upset that he didn't think. He threw it away. Baekhyun started laughing. His aunt looked at him. She was concerned. Baekhyun started laughing and then the tears started falling. His aunt touched his hand and gave him a soft smile. Maybe it was for the better. Baekhyun had to move on. He was happy Yixing came into his life. As his mean annoying tutor, his beautiful sweet camboy, and his first love. Lesson 12.5 First Loves will teach you the most but it's up to you to learn the lesson.


	26. Lesson 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of thoughts of suicide.

Baekhyun leaned against the side of the store playing a game on his phone. Yixing stepped in front of him.

"You're childish," Yixing said crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. Baekhyun looked up from the phone. Yixing was wearing shorts and a hoodie. The zipper was halfway down so he could see his chest. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing loves sleeping naked so whenever he has to do something that requires clothes at night, he puts on the minimum. Yixing zipped his hoodie up. Baekhyun finally looked at him. He was glad he had a mask on because his cheeks were burning. Yixing turned ready to start walking home but Baekhyun grabbed his arm.

"Snacks," He whispered. Yixing chuckled.

"This is the reason you wanted me to come?" Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded and followed Yixing into 7-11. He grabbed snacks and drinks and put them on the counter. Yixing paid and carried the bags. They held a small conversation on the way home. Yixing opened the door. Baekhyun walked inside. He started looking around the apartment. Yixing put the bgs on the table. Baekhyun came back and took a seat next to Yixing on the couch. He started eating quietly. Yixing's heart was beating rapidly. His clammy hand was on his right knee which he couldn't stop bouncing. All of these things were making Baekhyun nervous as well. He continued to eat. He finally turned and gave Yixing a smile. Warm. Yixing felt warm finally seeing that smile again. He stopped fidgeting. He reached up to wipe the crumbs from Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun pulled away and wiped it himself.

"So," Baekhyun said.

"So," Yixing replied.

"You're a producer. That's cool. I'm glad you followed your dream. How is it?"

"Hard. My songs don't always make it. It's not like I'm signed under one company." Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded.

"Can I hear something?" Baekhyun asked standing up. Yixing nodded and Baekhyun followed him to his small studio room. He sat down in his chair and started to push buttons. Baekhyun watched the computer screen. The sound of a piano came filled the room. Baekhyun sat on the couch. Yixing told him the song was called Goodbye Christmas. Baekhyun closed his eyes and indulged in Yixing's soft voice now filling the room. The song ended but Baekhyun refused to open his eyes. He felt the couch seat next to him lower. Yixing was sitting next to him. Yixing's hand touched Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun pulled away.

"I missed you," Yixing said.

"I missed you too but now there's nothing. I feel nothing."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry," Baekhyun said.

"I am. I didn't expect things to get this bad."

"What did you expect? For you to break my heart and I would come crawling back? I put every piece of it back together! without you!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing moved away. He looked down at the floor.

"I hated you," Yixing confessed.

"What?"

"For two years, I hated you. You weren't the only one hurting. You had all the support-"

"You did that yourself. Jongdae wanted to be there. You cut everyone off."

"Do you remember what you said to me? You were selfish. It was about you! It always was about you! I did everything for you!"

"I didn't ask you to! I never once asked for you to protect me! You should've told me everything instead of breaking me!"

"You don't think I'm broken too!" Yixing yelled. 

"It's not my fault. You destroyed us."

"Right. It's my fault alone." Yixing said sitting back. Baekhyun stared at him.

"What do you want me to say? You told me to let go and move on. You said you would be happy for me." Baekhyun said.

"I said try! And I tried for the last 4 fucking years! It's not enough. I regret it! I regret everything! I thought time would heal but it's not doing anything. I have never been in so much pain in my life. You left me."

"You wanted me to leave."

"For you. I wanted it for you. Like I have always. You left me. You're happy and moved on. So why the fuck am I still stuck here! Why can't I move on? Why can't I be happy? I'm all alone. I'm drowning, Baekhyun. There's no one to save me." Yixing whispered. Baekhyun couldn't look at Yixing.

"I don't know how to get you out of that space. Time is what helped me. Everyone heals differently-"

"I don't want anyone else. I want you. God, I just want you."

"I can't Yixing. There will never be an us again. You said that yourself. It took some time for me to get to this point. To love myself. I spent nights thinking about how I had a hand in the fall of us. I hated myself. I hated you. As my first love, you were supposed to leave only bittersweet memories but you left me with deep cuts and some of them aren't even healed. I had to put myself together again without you. It's up to you to do the same. Being with me won't magically make you feel better. I've hurt you and I'm sorry. I threw out the letter and maybe that would've helped us heal faster. We will never know. I don't want you to resent me just like you didn't want me to do to you. There is nothing left of us but pain. I want to keep it behind us." Baekhyun said standing.

"You don't love me anymore?" Yixing asked grabbing Baekhyun's hand.

"I don't," Baekhyun replied without another thought. Yixing let go of his hand.

"I never expected this. When I said I would love you forever I meant it. If I knew things would get this bad and have no hope of returning back to happy times, I would've killed myself-"

"Yixing," Baekhyun said dropping to his knees. He quickly hugged the man.

"I can't do it. I don't want to do it. Please. Let's just work it out. Please. I'll do anything. I don't want to feel like this anymore. Please." Yixing cried. Baekhyun didn't know what to say so he just held him until he stopped crying. It didn't change anything. Yixing was clinging onto him.

"It'll be okay. " Baekhyun whispered.

"If this is it then-Just stay away from me," Yixing replied. Baekhyun stopped rubbing his back.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Now that I know there's nothing left for us. I don't want- I want to let you go. I have to let you go. You're right. I have to pick up the pieces and put myself back together. It will be hard but I'll be okay if you're okay. You're much stronger than me. I just need more time than you. It'll be okay." Yixing said sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. Baekhyun let go. Yixing wiped his face. He looked down at the silver bracelet on Baekhyun's wrist. A small smile spread across his face.

"That's it?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded.

"Yeah. I got everything off my chest. I feel a little better. Hearing your point of view helped too. I just need more time. I'll get there too." Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing walked him to the door. They shared one last hug. Baekhyun smiled.

"Thank you," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. He closed the door and went to his bedroom. Yixing laid there for the rest of the night. Baekhyun held onto the wall as he made his way to the train. His tears falling down endlessly. At one point he was full out sobbing. Knowing how much pain Yixing was in all these years. Both of them knew that they couldn't be together at this point. Yixing sat at the piano staring at the keys. His fingers started dancing across them.

"Hated you for leaving me. You were my muse for so long. Now I'm drained creatively. I miss you on my team," He sang along. Yixing laid his head down. He wanted a drink more than anything right now. He thought he was okay all this time but talking with Baekhyun broke the wall he built. The wall that no one else could get through. But that's what he needed. He needed to hear Baekhyun tell him to let go. Hearing the confirmation he needed, made Yixing's heart come to a stop and restart again. He didn't know what it meant but it was a start. It was the push he needed. Lesson 13. Just because the chapter has ended doesn't mean your book is completed.


	27. Lesson 13.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today

Rina fixed Yixing's shirt. He rolled his eyes.

"Smile, idiot. Jongdae is getting married. At least pretend to have a good time. You are a best man." She said. Yixing smiled. She poked his dimples. Jongdae smiled as they walked into the restaurant. Rina held his hand. They followed Jongdae to the table. Yixing stopped moving. 

"Xing?"

"I can't." He whispered staring at Baekhyun's date. Baekhyun looked up from his phone. He thought Yixing was staring at him until his eyes followed him. Baekhyun stood up ready to introduce them but his date was already up.

"Yixing," Tao said. Baekhyun looked at both of them.

"Why? Is this a joke?" Yixing asked. Chanyeol looked at Jongdae confused.

"I-"

"This has to be a joke," Yixing said taking Rina's hand off of him.

"Can we talk?" Tao asked taking a step to Yixing. Baekhyun was confused as everyone else.

"Talk? Are you fucking kidding me!" Yixing shouted. Rina pulled him out of the area. Tao took off after them. Baekhyun sat down with his mouth opened. Jongdae held Chanyeol's hand. Rina and Yixing went outside. She sat down rubbing his back. Tao came outside.

"Yixing, can we talk?" He asked.

"Talk! Fuck you!" 

"Yixing, calm down," Rina said looking at the people staring at them.

"Let me explain," Tao said. Baekhyun finally came outside.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Tao nodded. Rina whispered into Yixing's ear. He nodded and stood up. Baekhyun looked up at Tao.

"Yixing-I dated him when we were younger. We were each other's first love," Tao explained. Baekhyun's heart clenched. Yixing never spoke about his first love. Baekhyun never pushed him because it made Yixing uncomfortable.

"How do you know Yixing?" Tao asked.

"He was a friend of mine through Jongdae," Baekhyun said turning to walk back in. They took their seats. Jongdae could feel the tension. Chanyeol could feel it too and it was stressing Jongdae out. He rubbed his leg under the table. Jongdae tried to hold small talk but no one would join much. He excused himself to use the bathroom. He leaned on the sink texting Yixing. 5 mins later, he was leaving with Chanyeol. Baekhyun went home with Chanyeol. Jongdae stayed in the living room talking to Tao. Chanyeol handed Baekhyun the letter. Baekhyun stared at it. He looked up and Chanyeol sighed. He gave him a nod and walked out. Baekhyun unfolded the letter. For the next two hours, he read every word over and over again. It was like a light came on. Baekhyun laid back on the bed holding the letter. He smiled and laughed. Finally, the tears fell. Outside Jongdae and Chanyeol were cuddled on the couch. Tao went to speak to Yixing. Yixing was shocked to open the door and see him. Rina made her way over.

"I'll let you guys talk," She said leaving. Yixing invited him in. He sat on the couch.

"start," Yixing said.

"You know I didn't steal those files. Minseok was going to out me to my family. And your father never made my life easy so of course he didn't believe me. I took the deal and ran away."

"You could've said something to me."

"I couldn't Yixing. You wouldn't have let me go. You would have tried to protect me. Like you always do. It's in your nature. I didn't want you to suffer with him again," Tao said. 

"It's what you did with Baekhyun, isn't it?" He asked. Yixing stared off into space.

"Jongdae told me the gist of things. It wasn't hard to fill everything in after." Tao explained. Yixing rubbed his eyes.

"I could-"

"There was nothing you could have done for me. It was my decision. It was my turn to protect you. Our lives would've been hell. You would've been blamed for the files. My parents probably would have banished me. How could we be happy like that? I know I hurt you. It stayed with me for awhile. I'm not sure what happened with Baekhyun but you need to let go of the past. You will never be able to move forward. I was stuck there too. I prayed every day that we would get back to each other. But I know that it was for the best at the time. Things are different now. We have a lot to catch up on but I think we can make it work this time," Tao said. Yixing sat there and let things come into focus. Everything with Baekhyun was already in shambles. Tao moved over and pulled Yixing into a hug. Yixing held him. Lesson 13.5 Sometimes you have to reopen old wounds.


	28. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the letter is revealed.

Dear Baekhyun,

I'm not sure when you will finally read this. I guess the right thing is to start off with an apology. It wasn't my intention to break your heart on Christmas. I didn't know about your mother. That's so pathetic of me. I hope you don't think ill of Christmas. I love you. God, I loved you so damn much so fucking fast. I didn't expect this to happen. I'm sure you didn't either. Love has no limit. I know that I will never stop loving you. I meant forever. I will love you forever. You're not the first guy I've loved. My first love was a guy named Huang Zitao. We started off as friends but soon feelings were developed. My mom supported us but his parents were strict. They both were homophobic. He always followed everything they said. So, when we started dating it was shocking. I didn't think he would say yes. Our love was sweet and innocent. I guess that was another reason I fell for you. I enjoy people of your nature. We spent every single day with each other. Now that I think back I think I took our time for granted. That's when things hit the fan. Files from my father's office were stolen. They were important and because they were stolen we lost a ton of money that year. Tao took the blame. I didn't find out about it until Minseok told Irene. I flipped out. I saw red and wanted to kill him. Tao took the deal and left. He left me. I was all alone. He was all I had. I never felt welcomed in my own home. Yeah, I had my mother but even then she just wanted to be with that bastard. So I ran. Baekhyun, baby, it's what I do best. I run when things get so fucked up. But this time this isn't me running away. My first heartbreak is why I am the way I am today. I know that feeling so how could I do it to you? My fearless Baekhyun. Life has never been easy for you. I've listened to your stories of pain. I've looked into the smile of a thousand suns and I've seen the most beautiful boy. I wanted you to keep that smile. I wanted to protect it. Instead of letting your stepfather and brother continue to torment you. I made the decision to step away. Zero overheard a conversation with your father and the CEO. It was him that came forward about our recordings. It was his idea to be partners. That way even if your stepfather tried to out you. Zero would cover. I know that you might think that wasn't a good enough reason to break up but it was enough for me. Lies can easily ruin things. I know from experience. The second reason I'm leaving you is because of guilt. Because of my father, your father is no longer here. I'm sure your life would have been so much better if my father didn't pull the trigger that night. It was a robbery. I was pretty sick and my parents couldn't afford the medicine I needed. My father has never held a gun in his life. So when he went to rob your parents he didn't even know it was loaded until he accidentally pulled the trigger. I'm sorry that I ruined your life twice. I'm sorry that I came back into your life. It has been eating away at me since I found out. I could've told you but I was scared. Baekhyun I was scared that you would hate me. I let my fears once again ruin me. I'm not okay. I'm broken. You're broken. I didn't create the first crack but I broke you. How can I live with myself after this? We fell in love so quickly because we weren't used to that type of love. Unconditional, exciting, unbounded love. I was drowning in it and I didn't want to come up. But everything became a reality. My father made parole. He got out two weeks ago. It made me fucking sick to my stomach. I know you noticed my change. My stepfather informed me about his hearing and since then I withdrew from you. From myself. That's when he introduced me to your mother. She hated me. She wouldn't even look at me. I don't blame her. I look just like the man that took her husband away. The final reason for this separation, we are both in need of growth. You've been through so much and you're still hiding things from your aunt. Baekhyun that woman loves you. I can tell from the way you talk to her. The way she talks to you. Please open up to her. Although your mother has moved on, I don't think you should blame yourself. Your aunt is your mother. Please wake up and see how much you mean to her. All the pain you held in for her is going to destroy her. You two will need each other. As for me, I don't know how to fix myself. I don't want you to run back and try to fix this once you read this letter. I don't know how to fix me. I don't know how. But I cannot come into this relationship asking you to repair the damage that was done way before you. I'm selfish to even ask for you to wait for me. But I am. I'm asking you to wait for me because I'm selfish. I want to be selfish this one time. Please wait for me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask that from you. I need to fix myself for me. You need to fix yourself for you. There can never be an us without that happening. I hope you read this letter a year later. I know you very well. You will come back to me trying to make this better. It is not easy. I love you now, I love you then, and I will love you forever. This love will never go away. This love is unforgettable. This love is us. When I see that smile again, I hope it shines twice as bright. My cute baby Bobohu, you used to ask me who I loved more. You or my first love. I know you could sense that I still held on to memories of him.You are very perceptive. It's hard to let go. Even when I knew the outcome of that relationship could be destructive. To finally answer your question, I let the one I love the most go.


	29. Lesson 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night/Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of alcohol abuse.

Baekhyun continued swinging as Yixing approached. Yixing took a seat on the swing. Baekhyun slowed down until he was completely stopped. He turned to Yixing. Yixing was already staring at him.

"Back to reality," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded but started to swing again. This time Baekhyun watched him. He went high as he could. His eyes closed tight. When Yixing stopped, he didn't open his eyes. He started to think about their visits here. Even in the winter, they made it special. Baekhyun was thinking the same thing. His ears turned red. Yixing chuckled. Baekhyun was thinking about when he gave Yixing head on the slide. Baekhyun pushed him.

"It's not funny," He said. 

"Sorry," He said.

"So, I really wish I read that letter a year later too. Or not have thrown it away." Baekhyun said laughing.

"Maybe I should've told you some things-"

"No. With the way, I used to be. I wouldn't have listened. I wouldn't have accepted the breakup. It was better this way. I would have tried to fix us. And things with my stepdad. I was so afraid of that man. If I found out he was the one trying to blackmail me. I would've given up. Thank you,"

"It was Zero,"

"Yeah. I know. And I hated him for nothing." Baekhyun said kicking up sand. Yixing bit his lip.

"About Tao, We talked. He wanted to give us another try," Yixing said. Baekhyun turned his head.

"I said no. It's not what I want." 

"What do you want?" Baekhyun asked.

"You, obviously. That's all I wanted for the last four years."

"We can't jump back in where we left off. You know that?"

"I do," Yixing replied.

"This thing with our fathers. It wasn't your fault. You were a baby. I hope you haven't been blaming yourself still. But I know you. You have been." Baekhyun said standing up. He stood in front of Yixing. Baekhyun took his face in his hands. He smiled while rubbing his cheeks.

"You had no control over your father's actions. Let it go." Baekhyun said now pulling Yixing's head in for a hug. Yixing wrapped his arms around Baekhyun.

"The last reason. You're right for ending our relationship on that reason. I was insecure and you had your demons. That alone would've destroyed us down the road somewhere. I'm in a much better place. I love myself flaws and all. Thank you for giving me a chance to see that." Baekhyun said. Yixing held him tighter. Baekhyun stepped back. Yixing's arms dropped.

"In the process of me finding myself, you lost yourself."

"I let you go and you took my heart with you. I didn't expect all this to unfold after you left. I was okay for a few months and then it hit me so hard. My love turned to hate for you. That you could leave me behind so easily. It hurt me so badly. I know I told you to go. I wanted you to go but my heart was too weak. I started drinking and smoking heavily."

"Yixing, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I've been sober for two years in a few weeks." He said smiling. Yixing's smile didn't reach his eyes. Baekhyun nodded. he took his hand and they started walking. Yixing told Baekhyun about what he's been up to. How life is being a music producer. Yixing wasn't okay. He was still hurting. Even with Baekhyun right here. It was heartbreaking. Baekhyun had support from his aunt and friends. But Yixing was different. He didn't seek out help at all. It wasn't in his nature. And that was his undoing. Baekhyun knew in his heart that Jongdae and the guys tried. Yixing lost this battle before it started. Baekhyun stopped walking. Yixing turned around.

"What?" He asked. Baekhyun ran his thumb over the back of Yixing's hand. Yixing moved closer. Baekhyun placed his hand on Yixing's heart. He gave him a half smile.

"We have to take things slowly."

"I know," Yixing said kissing his forehead.

"I mean friends. I just want friendship."

"Okay. Whatever you want," Yixing said.

"Yixing look at me," Baekhyun said pulling his head away. Yixing stared into his eyes. Gone. Zhang Yixing was gone. Baekhyun feared that Yixing was too lost. If Jongdae couldn't bring him back then what could he do? Yixing hated him for two years. His love turned to hate. Yixing held his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're unreachable now," Baekhyun whispered.

"I'm right here,"

"Please. Come back," Baekhyun said burying his face in the other's chest. He held him. Yixing rubbed his back.

"You have to get help," Baekhyun whispered.

"I'm-"

"You're not okay. It still hurts. I'm right here and you're still hurting."

"I-"

"We care. We all care about you. You're not alone. You don't have to go through this alone. Please. I'll stay here and help you."

"No, Baekhyun. Listen to me. I'm not 100% but I'm better. I know that it's going to take me more time to get back to how I was but I am doing better. Everything is out now. There's nothing holding me back. I'm not bound to anything anymore. I feel okay. I promise you. I'm going to work on myself now." Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded.

"I'll be okay. I know I have friends that care and want to help me. I'm going to get help. I will be okay. Zhang Yixing will be okay," Yixing said. Baekhyun didn't respond. It sounded like Yixing was trying to convince himself. Baekhyun finally let go. Yixing called him a cab and went home. He sat on his bed staring at the door. In his hand was a bottle that had not been opened yet. Yixing climbed off the bed. He lifted the board on the floor and put the bottle back. He decided to work on music. That's when Baekhyun texted him. He continued working until he received a smack on his head. He took the headphones off.

"Idiot! I could be a killer," Baekhyun said throwing the bags down.

"What the hell is all of this?"

"I wanted to make gift baskets for the guests and this scrapbook for Chanyeol and Jongdae's memories with friends and stuff. You said you would help! Don't look at me like that," Baekhyun said crossing his arms.

"You do realize there is 150 guest coming right?" Yixing asked raising his eyebrow. Baekhyun nodded.

"That is why I'm asking for help," He said sitting on the floor. They sat on the floor making a mess and listening to Yixing's music and demos. Baekhyun's hands were covered in tape glue and glitter. Yixing had glitter everywhere. Baekhyun smiled. He pulled out the Polaroid and took a photo. Yixing rolled his eyes. The photo came out. Yixing pulled Baekhyun to his lap. Baekhyun giggled. They took a few together. Yixing buried his face into Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun turned his head kissed Yixing. Before the kiss could develop, Baekhyun snapped himself back into reality. He got off of his lap and started to lay the photos out. Things got a little awkward. Yixing went to make them something to eat. Baekhyun rubbed his eye. He was getting sleepy. It was 7 am. Yixing returned and they started working again.

"Did you write songs about me? About us? Did you sell them?" Baekhyun asked in one breath. Yixing chuckled and nodded. He got up and played a song.

"Hand," Yixing said telling him the title. Baekhyun listened. Yixing sat back down. He watched Baekhyun try to tape the photos in the scrapbook. Yixing grabbed his hand.

"Look at me,"

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun said wiping his face. 

"No more crying," Yixing said wiping his tears. Baekhyun nodded.

"No more," Baekhyun replied laughing. They were finally finished at 8. Yixing set the alarm but accidentally put 9 pm. Baekhyun was laid out on the floor sleeping. Yixing on the opposite of him. They woke up at 11 am and had many messages and missed calls. Yixing scrambled around the house and Baekhyun left. Rina came over and helped him put the baskets in order while he showered and dressed. The rushed to the wedding after. Baekhyun helped carry them inside. Chanyeol's mother and father were present. Jongdae's didn't come. Which was okay. He didn't want his day ruined. Yixing was trying to calm him down in the dressing room. There was a knock at the door. Yixing looked at Junmyeon. He opened it. Jongdae's father was standing there. Yixing stood in front of Jongdae. He balled his fists. Jongdae grabbed his arm.

"I didn't come to start trouble," His father said. Yixing turned to Jongdae.

"It's okay," Jongdae said. Yixing and Junmyeon left. Mr.Kim pulled his son into a hug. Jongdae was shocked.

"I was never- I never wanted to hurt you. Your mother was against it and I just went with what she said. I'm a coward. I'm sorry. I heard from your cousin that you were getting married. I didn't want to miss it. I'm so proud of the man you've become."

"Dad," Jongdae said hugging him.

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear," He said smiling.

"No crying. Let's get out there. We have a lot of catching up to do." his father said. Outside Chanyeol was pacing. Baekhyun grabbed him.

"Let's go. Yixing said it's fine." Baekhyun said. Zero took his seat next to Luhan. They held hands watching the wedding unfold. At one point, Zero started crying. Luhan smiled and hugged him. He was so emotional sometimes. At the reception, Zero clung to Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed his head. He got asked if Zero was his younger brother so many times. At one point, they just said yes. Chanyeol was singing All off You to Jongdae. Zero started crying again. Baekhyun asked him to dance. Yixing was sitting down with Rina. She sipped her water. Yixing leaned forward blowing bubbles into his drink. Everyone was dancing.

"Want to dance?" Rina asked. Yixing shook his head.

"Want to dance?" Jongin asked taking her hand. She got up and left. Yixing leaned on the table watching everyone dance. A waitress came over. Yixing stopped her. She smiled and handed him a drink. Yixing threw it back. He went to grab another one but a hand grabbed his wrist. It was Luhan. He pulled Yixing up.

"It's a good thing there's no alcohol allowed," Luhan said putting his arms on Yixing's shoulders. Yixing licked his lips.

"I knew that. I was just thirsty and tired of water," Yixing said. Luhan nodded as they swayed. Yixing's eyes drifted to Baekhyun and Zero. Luhan looked over.

"What's your next step," Luhan asked. Yixing shrugged.

"How can we help you? You have to want better for yourself." Luhan said. Yixing dropped his hands from his hips.

"I'm going outside," Yixing said. He went outside to smoke. Rina grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth.

"It's one," Yixing said snatching it back. He took a pull and leaned on the wall. They stayed there until Yixing was finished smoking. Zero came outside looking for Yixing. It was time to cut the cake. Yixing popped a piece of gum in his mouth. Yixing went to the table. Everyone started sitting down. Yixing raised his glass.

"A toast to the newly wedded couple. These two have been together for 4 years. I didn't think Chanyeol would ever have the courage to ask him to marry him finally. It only took two years. That's right. Chanyeol had the ring for two years." Yixing said laughing along with the crowd. Chanyeol's face was red. Jongdae shoved him.

"But he finally did it. Jongdae bragged about it for weeks. But we were happy for him so we let him. Jongdae I wish you the best of luck in this new adventure of your life. You and Chanyeol are perfect for each other. I'm happy I was able to see this love grow into what it is today." Yixing said. Everyone clapped. It was Baekhyun's turn.

"Chanyeol is the first one married out of us," Baekhyun said. The laughter started again.

"We had a bet our first semester of uni that I would be the first to marry and chanyeol would be the last. Look at you. Married. I guess we have to do what we promised. Anyways you guys have been there for me so I hope that in your new journey together I can be there for you as well. To my best friend and his amazing husband. I love you both so very much. Good luck with the married life." Baekhyun said ending the toast. The crowd cheered. Baekhyun sat down and watched the cake be cut. Yixing finally started to enjoy himself. He danced with his friends laughed took photos. Baekhyun handed Chanyeol the scrapbook he put together for the couple. Chanyeol was the one to cry. At the end of the book, was a photo of Baekhyun and Yixing. Yixing's lips pressed to Baekhyun's soft cheek. Baekhyun's smile so wide that his eyes disappeared. Glitter, tape, and glue were all over their face. Jongdae smiled. He gave them a hug. after the party died down the group of friends had to take Baekhyun to the airport. This time Yixing was visually present. Rina held onto his elbow. Baekhyun had talk things over with Tao. He just wanted friendship just like Yixing told Tao. Tao agreed. He could see that Baekhyun and Yixing had a lot to work on. Baekhyun gave everyone a hug and promised to come back when he could. His hug with Yixing lingered a little longer. Baekhyun finally pulled away. They also said goodbye to Jongdae and Chanyeol who would be going on their honeymoon for a month and a half. Yixing went back home alone. He cleaned up the mess in the studio and went to bed. He was tired. When he woke up, it was late. He showered. Yixing pulled the loose board up. He took the bottle out. Yixing opened it and started drinking. He wiped his mouth and leaned against the bed letting the liquor course through his body. He stared at himself in the mirror on the back of his bedroom door. Lesson 14, I am not a reflection of who I wanted to be four years ago. 


	30. Lesson 14.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are time skips.....After reading this the present day will be Feb 14th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Alcohol Abuse, Mentions of Abuse

"Yixing! Am I cute in this?" Zero asked putting on the hat. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun pulled Zero over and kissed his cheek.

"He is the cutest," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. He's been staying with Baekhyun for a little over a month now. Zero went back to try on actual clothes. Baekhyun sat on Yixing's lap.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked kissing his face. Yixing stared at the door.

"Tired. We've been shopping for hours. You guys aren't even buying anything." Yixing said agitatedly. Baekhyun sighed. He went to tell Zero to hurry up. Baekhyun bought the few clothes. They went back to the apartment. Yixing laid in bed scrolling through his phone. Baekhyun laid down on him. Yixing closed his phone and rolled over.

"Give me a kiss," Baekhyun said pouting. Yixing lazily kissed Baekhyun back. Baekhyun sat up and tossed his shirt to the ground. His hands pushed Yixing's shirt up but he stopped him.

"I'm not in the mood," Yixing said sitting up. Baekhyun stared at him. Zero knocked on the door. Baekhyun told him to come in. He climbed off Yixing. Lately, Yixing has been declining sex. The first two weeks all they did was fuck. It was 4 damn years since they last touched. The reunited sex was mind-blowing. Yixing fucked him any and everywhere in the house. Even in the presence of Zero a few times. But now the flame was burning out. Something in Yixing was off. Maybe he missed home. Yixing went outside to smoke a cigarette. He dug into his coat and pulled out the small bottle of whiskey and took a sip. It didn't take long for him to finish it. Yixing tossed it and continued to smoke. When he was done, he popped a piece of gum in his mouth and went back upstairs. Zero and Baekhyun were playing with Baekhyun's puppy. Yixing sat down on the couch. Baekhyun crawled over. He gave Yixing his famous puppy eyes. Yixing unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Baekhyun smiled and pulled out his prize. Zero continued to play with the dog as Baekhyun sucked away at Yixing's cock. Zero decided to go get the puppy a treat. They sat in the kitchen for a bit. Zero decided to go back into the living room and finish decorating the tree while Yixing fucked Baekhyun into the floor. He hummed along to Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas.

"Mmm Yixing." Baekhyun moaned holding his shoulders. Zero finished putting the lights on. He sat down watching the two. Baekhyun bit his lip. Yixing held onto his hips. He turned and looked at Zero watching them. Zero smiled. Yixing stopped. He pulled out of Baekhyun.

"Come here," Yixing said. Zero crawled over. Baekhyun sat up. He wiped the sweaty hair from his face. Zero looked at Yixing who nodded to Baekhyun. Zero smiled and planted kisses on Baekhyun's face. He started to make out with Baekhyun while Yixing pulled his sweats down. Zero climbed over Baekhyun as Yixing started to squirted lube on his tiny pink hole. Zero moaned into the kiss when Yixing started fingering him. Baekhyun pulled him closer. Zero bit down on Baekhyun's lips as Yixing slide into him. He rocked back. Baekhyun was getting turned on. Zero grabbed their cocks and started jerking them off.

"Have you ever topped?" Zero asked. Baekhyun shook his head. He turned to face Yixing who was concentrated on fucking him thoroughly. 

"I want Baekhyunee in with you,"Zero moaned. Yixing stopped and looked down at Baekhyun.

"Let's go to the bed," Yixing said pulling out. Zero skipped after him. Baekhyun shyly followed them. Zero was used to this but Baekhyun was nervous. Yixing laid on the bed.

"Get behind me. You can put it in with Yixing," Zero said hovering over Yixing. Baekhyun watched him sink down. He took his position behind Zero. Zero reached back and grabbed a hold of Baekhyun's cock and pushed it in. Baekhyun buckled over. Yixing moaned. Zero held onto Yixing below him.

"Ti-tight," Baekhyun said. Zero smiled.

"Xingie start moving," He whined. Yixing started thrusting up and Baekhyun started thrusting in and out. Yixing watched Baekhyun behind Zero. Baekhyun stared into his eyes. He came first followed by Zero. They collapsed on Yixing. Yixing chuckled. Baekhyun pulled out after Yixing. He rolled off. Zero stayed on top of Yixing.

"Hmmm get up," Yixing said poking his sides. Zero got off and laid on his back. He spread his legs for Yixing as Yixing entered him again. Baekhyun sat up pouting. He watched Yixing fuck Zero until he was crying for more. Baekhyun sat up and started kissing on Yixing's neck. Yixing pulled out and switched places with Baekhyun. Zero pulled Baekhyun down for a sloppy kiss. Baekhyun felt Yixing slip into him.

"Go Baekhyunee. Fuck me." Zero said smiling. Baekhyun nodded and placed his cock at Zero's already sore wet entrance. Baekhyun's eyes rolled back as Yixing pushed him down further. Zero smiled. The three of them lost track of time. They ended up in bed out of breath, covered in sweat, and cum. Baekhyun lazily kissed Yixing as Zero continued to suck Yixing off. Baekhyun pulled back smiling. Yixing grunted and came. Zero sat up and swallowed. His face was red, bruises were all over his body. Yixing closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Zero told Baekhyun they should shower. In the shower, Baekhyun started washing his hair. Zero turned around.

"He was drinking," Zero said. Baekhyun dropped his hands. He could taste the alcohol too. Baekhyun leaned back on the wall as Zero started washing him.

"Baekhyunee, Xingie needs help," Zero said. Baekhyun slid down and sat on the floor. He suggested therapy during one of their lat night talks when Yixing first got here but Yixing brushed it off. He kept drinks away as much as possible. Baekhyun thought that if he stayed with Yixing long enough he could see the light. He was wrong. For the first two weeks it was back to normal but now Yixing barely says a word to him. Zero sat down in front of Baekhyun.

"I don't know what to do?" Baekhyun confessed. Zero kissed his cheeks.

"I'm not enough. I'm nothing-"

"No, Baekhyunee. Don't think like that. It's not your fault."

"It is. It's all my fault." Baekhyun said pulling his hair. Zero grabbed his wrists. Baekhyun started sobbing and soon hyperventilating. Yixing woke up and showered. He threw on sweatpants and went to smoke outside. Zero followed him. He sat quietly on the steps next to Yixing. Yixing stared into the streets. Zero watched him quietly.

"Why did you come here?" Yixing asked.

"I came to visit-"

"Jaehyun," Yixing said sternly. He took a pull from his cigarette. He turned to face him. Zero looked down at the floor immediately. Yixing blew into the air and turned away again.

"How long has he been hitting you?" Yixing asked.

"He hasn't-" Zero stopped mid-sentence. Yixing was glaring at him. 

"It started three months ago. I didn't get bad until recently. I think he was upset so he went drinking and he came home and hit me a few times So I ran away here." Zero confessed. Yixing put out his cigarette and stood up.

"Xing, It's okay."

"It's not okay! I told you about that!" Zero flinched.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You're a good person. You don't deserve that. I'll fix it,"

"No, It's okay. I broke up with him." Zero said standing. He wrapped his arms around Yixing's waist.

"I ordered some pizza," Baekhyun whispered. yixing walked pass him. They sat in silence watching Christmas movies. Zero stayed cuddled to Baekhyun. A few days later they were back in South Korea. Yixing went home to work on his music. That's where he remained for hours. When he was finally satisfied, he left his apartment. Yixing placed the bottle on the counter and handed over his I.D.

"Can't sell you this." He said. 

"What?"

"A girl with Orange hair came and told me if I sold you a bottle she would come back here and burn this place down. She's a little weird one but it must be for a good reason," The man said taking the bottle. 7 shops in the area banned Yixing from buying a bottle. He was starting to get pissed off.  Yixing had to take the train somewhere else to get a drink. And after that, he ended up at a bar. He stumbled home. Yixing opened his door and collapsed in the doorway. He crawled to the couch. It was only 5 pm. Jongdae helped him out of his coat and shoes. Yixing turned over in the couch. Jongdae sat down on the floor. Junmyeon sighed. Kyungsoo grabbed the garbage pail just as Yixing turned over and started throwing up.

"Make it stop," Yixing mumbled. Jongdae rubbed his back. Christmas came and went. Along with New Years. Baekhyun sat in Yixing's lap as he kissed his collarbone. Baekhyun giggled.

"Stay with me," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled. He pulled his head up.

"I will," Baekhyun replied kissing his lips. He started moving his hips again. Yixing laid his head back and let Baekhyun ride out both of their orgasms. Baekhyun climbed off of Yixing. These days it was all they did. Have sex until Yixing was satisfied. At least he wasn't drinking, right? 

"Are you staying over?' Yixing asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Zero and Luhan today," Baekhyun said sitting up.

"What are we doing?" Yixing asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Us?"

"I'm whatever you need right now," Baekhyun said crawling over to him. He kissed his face lightly. Yixing stared in the mirror across the room. His hand lightly slid up and down Baekhyun's back. 

"Whatever I need," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun nodded as he left open mouth kisses on Yixing's neck. 

"Let's go get married," Yixing said. Baekhyun froze.

"Married. You want?" 

"Right now," Yixing said pushing him off.

"Okay. Should we call our friends or something."

"No. we'll go to the courts get married and that's it," Yixing said pulling on pants.

"Let's shower first." Baekhyun giggled as Yixing picked him up. Lesson 14.5, You're perfectly wrong for me. Hate that you know I won't leave.


	31. Lesson 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Alcohol Abuse   
> Violence  
> Mention of suicide.

Yixing looked over Baekhyun's texts. He put the phone back down.

"Babe did you see my sweater. The green one?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing smiled.

"No, but did you check the dryer?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun jumped onto him. They fell on the bed laughing. Baekhyun kissed his face. He climbed off to finish getting dressed. Yixing sat up and started replying to texts finally.

"So, I',m going out with Zero. You can go meet up with Jongdae. Everyone wants to catch up. I've told Chanyeol about our marriage so I'm sure Jongdae will have questions." Baekhyun said walking back into the room. Yixing nodded his head. Baekhyun bent down and kissed his lips.

"I love you. I'll see you when you get home." Baekhyun said smiling. He grabbed his phone and left. Yixing grabbed his coat and left after him. He didn't meet up with Jongdae. He was doing okay. He didn't need a drink. Yixing sat down at the bar. Telling himself the whole way here that he didn't need it but the truth was he needed it. He needed it to feel better. He needed it to feel here. He needed it to feel alive. Yixing opened a tab with no regrets. He threw back another glass and wiped his mouth.

"What's eating you up?" The old bartender asked. Yixing held his cup up and the bartender filled it.

"My boyfriend is going to leave me," Yixing said with a chuckle.

"Why's that?"

"I'm nothing. I mean nothing to him. I'm only being a burden to him. I feel like he only wants to be with him because he blames himself for how I turned out." Yixing said drinking the glass down.

"Have you talked to him about it? Your feelings."

"I don't want him to leave me again. I don't want to suffer alone again. I'm so selfish. Fuck." Yixing said scratching his head. The bartender filled his glass again.

"I think you need to talk to him. What you feel is just as important as his feelings."

"He's-I was the one that told him to go. I broke his heart. I thought I could-I thought I could be strong and I couldn't. I couldn't. I keep trying to catch up to him. I can't reach the surface. I don't want him to drown with me but I don't want to let him go. I want to be perfect for him. I want to be- I don't know who I am anymore. I lost touch with everything. My friends, my family. I don't have a family. I'm alone. I don't know who I am. Why don't I know who I am?" Yixing said. His hot tears falling down his face. The bartender gave a signal to his coworker. He handed Yixing a tissue and filled his glass again.

"Take it from me. 10 years of being sober. This isn't the path you want to go down. Yixing. You have to live for yourself. You cannot base your life on what your boyfriend does. You are Yixing. You have dreams too. You have to dig deep in that water and pull yourself. It's hard. I know kid. Help isn't going to land in your lap. You have to ask. Sometimes it takes for the strongest to fall for them to realize it. You don't want to hit rock bottom. It will cost you everything," The bartender said rubbing his back. Yixing paid the tab and stumbled home. He understood what the bartender was saying but his mind couldn't agree with his heart. Baekhyun leaving him was just something he couldn't comprehend. He's been waiting all this time. They're married. They were married. Yixing should be happy. God, he should be so happy. Why can't he be happy? Why can't he be happy?

"Why can't I be happy?" Yixing mumbled into the bar.

"I think you had enough drinks, sir." The lady stated.

"Fuck-Get off of me," Yixing said pushing her. He paid and stumbled into the cold February night. He held onto the wall. His vision was blurry. Baekhyun should stay with him. Yixing did everything for him! He gave up everything! He lived and breathe for Baekhyun. It's only right Baekhyun did the same for him. If Yixing has to be miserable than he was bringing Baekhyun with him. Yixing got into his uber. His angst was slowly turning into hatred. Yixing hopped out of the uber. He threw the bottle on the floor that he had been drinking on the way here. Yixing made his way inside. It didn't take him long to spot Baekhyun smiling with another guy. Zero was the first to spot him. Baekhyun turned. 

"You lied to me," Yixing said slurring his speech. Baekhyun's heart started to race. He could smell the strong alcohol leaking from his pores.

"Yixing. Let's go home,"

"No! Who the fuck are you- Are you to take Baekhyun away from me!" Yixing screamed at the agent. He stood up to help calm down the situation. Yixing was so far gone from reality. In his mind, the guy was laughing. he was laughing, Baekhyunw as laughing. Yixing punched him. Baekhyun was shoved away as they started fighting. Zero tried to break it up but Yixing grabbed his neck and threw him to the floor. The waiters finally pulled a bloody Yixing off the agent. Baekhyun was crying hysterically holding Zero. Yixing pushed the waiters off and took off out the restaurant. He didn't know how far he ran. He didn't know where he was. He found a park and laid on the snow. Yixing opened the small bottle he had in his jacket. Whiskey was the only thing that could bring him the satisfaction he craved. Baekhyun laid next to him. They were looking at the stars.

"I'm trying to make peace," Yixing said with tears running down his face. he closed his eyes. This was it. He was gone. Baekhyun linked their pinkies. Yixing turned his head. Baekhyun was smiling at him. Yixing could taste blood and alcohol in his mouth. He placed a hand on Baekhyun's soft cheek. he turned to look up at the sky. Nothing was focused. The world was spinning.

"So sick and tired of drinking this bottle contemplating on pill overdose. I think this one shot will stop the pain. Now I'm sleeping. I just wanted you to love me," Yixing whispered. He took a gulped the bottle halfway down. Yixing's tears fell endlessly into the snow. Baekhyun's warm hand caressed his hand.

"I got a hole in my heart. One bullet and a gun, Ready for the pills running out of time. Sitting here waiting just to say goodbye to my love. Farewell, I'm gonna miss you." Yixing mumbled. he finished the rest of the bottle and turned to Baekhyun. His bright smiling shining just as bright as he remembered. Baekhyun's smile started to disappear along with Baekhyun. Yixing looked back up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful. He held his hand up and spread out his fingers.

"This is a love to remember. This is a love to remember. Don't cry Don't cry. We'll meet again once upon a time." Yixing said closing his eyes. When Yixing opened his eyes, he was on a bench with a blanket. A little girl was staring at him. he sat up. His hands and jaw were killing him. He was freezing. A woman grabbed the girl away. They left. Yixing tried to stand up but his head was pounding. He couldn't remember a thing from last night. He was so cold and sore. He tried to stand but his body was weak. Yixing pulled out his phone but it was dead. He started shivering. Did he sleep out here all night? Thank God it wasn't too bad and didn't snow. Yixing leaned over and started throwing up. He dropped to the floor and emptied his entire stomach until bile was the only thing coming up. It hurt. His throat was burning. He couldn't stop crying. Finally, he got himself together. Slowly, bits and pieces of last night became clear to Yixing. he held onto the wall and his stomach. Zero's scared face kept replaying. Yixing screaming like a madman. Yixing sat on the floor with his head in his hands. People started throwing change at him thinking he was a beggar. Yixing found himself outside of an apartment. The door swung open to a familiar orange head girl. She moved away so he could come in. Yixing collapsed. Rina sighed and closed the door. She pulled the cold man into her arms. He was sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Please help me, I'm sorry. Please. I need help." He cried. Rina felt her tears falling. Yixing was shaking badly and mumbling for help. Last night scared him. She hated that he had to reach rock bottom. It wasn't a pretty sight. Rina found herself crying just as hard as the man before her.

"I don't have anything left. Please help me," Yixing cried squeezing her. His touch was so cold. It was breaking her heart. He reached the point of no return. Rina held him until he was silent. Yixing passed out. She took him to the hospital. She texted his friends but said it would be best if things ended there. Without sharing their location, Rina turned his phone off. She took a seat and watched him sleep. Rina brushed the hair from his face and kissed his forehead.  Yixing graduated top of his class at SM University. He had the potential to be anything he wanted in this world. Yixing, the guy who had many friends. Yixing, the 6 dimpled cutie on campus. Yixing, the strict tutor who made sure anyone who asked for help in the class. Yixing the hottie that ran a late night camboy show to make money on the side. Zhang Yixing the guy who fell in love. Zhang Yixing, the guy who wanted to help and protect everyone but himself. Zhang Yixing, the guy who lost himself. Zhang Yixing, the guy who is no more. Zhang Yixing.....Zhang Yixing. Lesson 15, I am gone.


	32. Lesson 15.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tonight

Baekhyun tossed back another shot. He smiled as Zero kissed his cheek. Luhan kissed his other cheek. He turned and smiled. They got married 6 months ago. Baekhyun was the only one to know but he couldn't keep a secret. They pulled Baekhyun to the small dance floor. He danced around to Gashina with them. Zero giggled and started taking pictures of Luhan and Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Jongdae finally made it. Baekhyun ran over and gave Jongdae a big hug.

"Sorry, we're late. The kids would not go to bed," Jongdae said laughing. Zero gave him a hug and accepted the gifts.

"You know since I'm back I can watch the kiddies," Baekhyun said smiling.

"I don't trust you with my children," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun smacked his arm.

"I am THE uncle," Baekhyun said proudly. Baekhyun was always babysitting his teammates' children. They loved him. Everyone went to the bar to drink a little more. They danced around some more. Yixing and Rina were the last to arrive. Baekhyun turned around as he made his way over. Yixing's black hair tossed to one side in its typical comma fashion. Yixing was wearing light blue jeans, white slip-ons, and a grey t-shirt. He smiled giving Zero a big hug. He kissed the top of his head. Luhan joined in the hug. Soon everyone else joined. This was Yixing's first time back. In a way, this was also a welcome back party. Jongdae continued to hug him longer. Yixing chuckled and told him not to cry. Baekhyun sat at the counter staring at him. Yixing finally looked over. When they made eye contact, Baekhyun's stomach fluttered. It's been so long since he saw that look. 6 dimpled smile. Yixing's smile was a perfect match with his eyes. Baekhyun grinned. He looked away. Rina pulled Yixing to the pool table. Baekhyun got up to join the rest of the friends there. Rina giggled and sipped on Yixing's soda. Baekhyun's eyes went down to Yixing's left hand. A wedding band was on his ring finger. Baekhyun's smiled faltered for a few seconds. He looked back up to see Rina and Yixing staring at each other. Her smile was bright as ever and Yixing's was showing the same admiration. Baekhyun looked down at the table. Zero pulled him back to the dance floor. Baekhyun sat down. Zero could dance. He let Jongin finish the rest. He decided to let Chanyeol know he was heading out. Baekhyun left the bar. He stood in the alley leaning against the wall. Yixing was helping Rina out of the bar. 

"No, you can stay. I promise. I'm okay. I'm not drunk. It's just an upset stomach. Please. Your friends missed you. Talk to them. Have fun. I will see you later, husband." She said kissing his lips. Her eyes focused on Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked away. Rina waved goodbye to Yixing and climbed into the car. Yixing stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his heels. He turned around and was met with a familiar blonde head. Baekhyun scratched his head. He smiled. Yixing smiled. He leaned against the wall. They stood there for a few mins texting on their phones. Yixing chuckled.

"What to hear a funny story?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"I texted this number and I thought it was yours. It wasn't and now so many people are texting me because that asshole told them I was Lee Taemin," Yixing said laughing. Baekhyun nervously chuckled.

"You have a new number?" He asked. Yixing nodded.

"I've been in China for the last 3 years. I just got a new Korean number because I moved back 3 weeks ago." He replied. Baekhyun cursed himself. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"The person was a lunatic and sent me random photos. It reminded me of you." Yixing said. Baekhyun stared at him. Yixing was looking into his eyes. He moved closer. Suddenly things were intimate. Yixing placed a hand on the wall next to Baekhyun. His other hand played with Baekhyun's hand.

"Congrats on the world series," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. His head was down. Baekhyun started playing with Yixing's fingers. Yixing titled is head up and kissed his lips. Baekhyun responded immediately. He pulled Yixing closer by his neck. The kiss wasn't rushed. It was soft. Yixing's hands rested on Baekhyun's hips. Yixing pushed him further into the wall. Baekhyun moaned. He switched positions with Yixing so that Yixing was against the wall. Baekhyun's mind was blank. He couldn't blame it on the alcohol because he sobered up. Lust? It had to be lust. Yixing was the only man that could turn him on to the point all his morals went out the window. And morals went out the window because Baekhyun found himself under Yixing in his hotel room. His legs on Yixing's shoulders as he was tonguing his hole. Baekhyun whimpered. His hands were gripping tightly in his hair. Yixing put his legs down and turned him over. Baekhyun laid there as Yixing pushed his cock into him. Yixing bent down to kiss his neck. He started fucking him. Baekhyun sniffled. Yixing stopped.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. Baekhyun sat up and turned around. His face had sweat and tears falling down. Yixing pulled out.

"I just-I want to look at you. I want to make love," He said. Baekhyun turned around. Yixing nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said bending down and kissing his lips. 

"Can you take off your ring?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded. He took it off and placed it on the nightstand. Baekhyun smiled. He played with Yixing's ears. Yixing kissed his arm. His strokes were slow. Baekhyun held eye contact with him. he finally pulled him down for a kiss. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Yixing as he started to pick up the pace.

"I missed you," Baekhyun cried.

"I missed you so much," Yixing replied. 

"Faster," Baekhyun said. Yixing chuckled. He took care of Baekhyun all night. He didn't leave an inch of the man untouched. Baekhyun wasn't sure what time it was when they finally reached their last climax. He just laid on Yixing as they kissed softly. He could do this for the rest of his life. Yixing pulled the sheet over their bodies. They laid in that position talking. Yixing played with Baekhyun's fingers. Every once in a while he would kiss them.

"And then Rehab was crazy. I only did a year in there. Then I just did home therapy." Yixing said chuckling.

"Are you still in therapy now?" Baekhyun asked leaning on his hand so he could see Yixing's face.

"I am."

"Me too," Baekhyun replied. Yixing kissed his hand. Baekhyun smiled.

"I forgave my father. We've talked a lot and got closer this year. My grandparents are amazing. I wish I knew that sooner." Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun's lips.

"What's that for?" Yixing asked rubbing his hair.

"I just felt like kissing you. You've been through so much. I'm happy to see you like this." Baekhyun. Yixing sat up. Baekhyun sat up and stared at him. Yixing cupped his face.

"Both of us," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded.

"And now you're a cheater. so things will get bad again." Baekhyun said covering his face. Yixing chuckled. He leaned over and handed the ring to Baekhyun. Baekhyun shook his head. He was embarrassed. He slept with a married man because he couldn't control himself. Yixing opened his hand and placed it in his palm.

"Read it," He said playing with Baekhyun's Fearless bracelet. Baekhyun looked at it. On the inside of the ring was 3 years and the words Fearless. He looked back at Yixing still confused.

"It's me and Rina's sober token."

"But you guys-"

"You know she's called me her husband since we met in AA. We stuck together for the last three years I just let her keep calling me that. And I call her wife for her own pleasures. Our friends assumed we were together because I haven't been home in years. I only talk to them through facetime or the group chats. Rina helped me a lot. I'm thankful for her. She's a bit weird but in a good way. Although I should tell you I just found out I got her pregnant finally." Yixing said. Baekhyun cocked his head to the side.

"You're going to be a dad?"

"Not exactly. She wanted a baby but obviously not from a stranger. She and her girlfriend will raise him or her." Yixing said laughing.

"They're both weird. I should warn you. They both call me their husband. Mia is a lot less weird then Rina though. Although one time she filmed me sleeping and I'm-" Yixing was cut off by a sloppy kiss. Yixing chuckled and laid back down with Baekhyun kissing the air out of his lungs. Yixing wiped his tears.

"Don't cry. I'm here. We're okay." He said.

"Everything fell apart. I just thought we wouldn't be able to get back to us. How we were before." Baekhyun said. Yixing hummed.

"We're different people now. We've both have been through a lot. Baekhyun and Yixing from 2018 are in the past. Today we are us. Scars and all. I don't regret meeting you." Yixing said. He lifted Baekhyun's chin.

"From now on we will work on present-day Baekhyun and Yixing. Wherever this road takes us I'm happy to be with you right now." Yixing said.

"I love you," Baekhyun said kissing his face again. Yixing couldn't help but laugh. They agreed to take things slow and rebuild a better relationship. Baekhyun filled his friends in on everything. They were just as shocked to hear it all but were happy for the two guys. Baekhyun and Yixing did take things slow. 3 months later, they moved into an apartment together. Baekhyun finally met Mia, Rina's girlfriend. She really was a weirdo. The two of them stayed in China with Yixing. They planned to move back to China once the baby was born. Yixing laid down on the bed just as Baekhyun finished unpacking the last box. He handed Yixing the envelope. Yixing opened it and emptied out the content. It was the divorce papers along with Yixing's letter new letter.

"You didn't sign it. I read your letter again. I waited until I could look you in the eyes without crying to return these papers." Baekhyun said. Yixing looked down at the signature. He smiled. Yixing tossed the paper and pushed Baekhyun back down on the bed. Lesson 15.5, The very first lesson I learned with you was to stay away from you. If I had listened to lesson 1 would I have ended up here? Probably. There was no chance in Hell I was going to get rid of you. Lesson 6.5 Love is with you. It was always with you Baekhyun. Lesson 7.5. Survive. I learned to keep going. I was stuck in an unfamiliar place for a long time but I'm free. I survived. Lesson 9.5, although the pain I experienced hurt like hell it taught me things I will take with me for the rest of my life. Lesson 10.5, Time healed the wounds I created for myself. At the time I didn't think it could do anything but it wasn't the right time. Ironic? lol The most important lesson for me was 12.5, First Loves will teach you the most but it's up to you to learn the lesson. I learned my lesson from my first love. Well, I thought I did. Protect the person I love the most. Now I know that wasn't the right lesson. Here's my final lesson, Lesson 16, My second love has taught me to always try. Because without trying I wouldn't have learned who Zhang Yixing was. My second love will be my last love because I tried.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the ending lesson was Yixing's last letter to Baekhyun when he sent the divorce papers.


	33. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

Three Years Later,

Yixing kissed Baekhyun softly. Baekhyun squeezed his side. The Christmas tree was beautifully lit up behind them. They both collapsed to the ground. Baekhyun sat in his lap as they continued to kiss. Their doorbell started ringing. Yixing pouted as Baekhyun chuckled. He climbed off Yixing to get the door. Yixing laid down on the floor staring at the ceiling. It had been three years since they got back together. The "honeymoon phase" as Chanyeol calls it didn't end. Yixing and Baekhyun were just as in love with each other from back then. Maybe it was due to the fact that Yixing signed with SM and Baekhyun signed with the South Korea baseball team. Yixing was doing excellent in his field. He had many hits under his belt and even started branching out in China. Hopefully, in a few years, he could set up his own label with Chanyeol. The two became friends through music and their husbands. Chanyeol and Jongdae were doing just as well. Both men found that spark in their relationship, thanks to a certain ex camboy and his not official "plaything" plaything. As for their other friends, they each found their happiness as well. A small head peeked over Yixing's face. Yixing chuckled and grabbed the little girl. He started tickling her.

"You win!" She giggled. Yixing placed her down. She cuddled in his lap as Rina and Mia came into the living room with Baekhyun. Victoria took off and jumped up for Baekhyun. He picked the girl up and placed her on his hip. She smiled and pointed to Rina.

"Is the baby sleep?." She asked. Baekhyun nodded and carried her to the couch. She wrapped her arms around Baekhyun's neck as they sat down. Baekhyun started combing through her hair with his fingers. She smiled at him. She wore the 6 dimples just like Yixing. Baekhyun kissed her cheeks. 

"Where is the baby?" Rina said.

"He's sleeping," Yixing said getting off the floor to answer the door again. This time Chanyeol and Jongdae's twins came running in. Victoria hopped down from Baekhyun's lap and went to play. Yixing gave Jongdae and Chanyeol a hug. He took the gifts and placed them under the tree. Luhan and Zero walked in behind them. Soon the apartment was full. The kids were playing while the grown-ups were in the kitchen. Zero sipped his wine and leaned over to whisper to Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned to him and nodded. Yixing tubbed his thigh.

"So then Chanyeol fell and the kids got it on video," Jongdae said laughing. He passed the phone around showing the video of Chanyeol falling during ice skating. Chanyeol shook his head.

"Dad, The baby is up!" The twins yelled at the same time. Baekhyun kissed Yixing's cheek and disappeared. When he returned, he was holding Boxian. He rubbed his eyes and reached out for Yixing. Baekhyun smiled watching Yixing take the one-year-old. Victoria ran into the kitchen.

"Bobo, want to play?" She asked reaching out for the child. Boxian shook his head. Baekhyun brushed his hair back. Yixing kissed his cheeks. His droopy little eyes, button nose, and unique mouth resembled Baekhyun's heavily. Rina smiled watching the pair coo over their child. She was happy that she was able to give them a child. The baby took all over Baekhyun's features. Including eating habits. Zero smiled watching the couple as well. Yixing took Boxian to play with the other kids. He was really attached to Yixing. Yixing had to sit there and play with them. Baekhyun said that was Yixing's on doing. He gave Boxian whatever he wanted. Yixing blamed it on Boxian adopting Baekhyun's puppy face. Yixing would do anything to see that face forever. When Boxian was distracted, Yixing left the room. 

"So we ran into Minseok," Luhan said. Everyone looked at Zero.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked rubbing his back. Zero nodded.

"He works at a supermarket. He tried to apologize but I forgave him a long time ago. It was the first step in therapy. He's married with two kids," Zero said.

"Wow," Jongdae said.

"That scumbag deserves to rot," Kyungsoo said. Kyungsoo hasn't spoken to him in years. After he found out about the Zero incident it put him off. When Minseok broke Baekhyun's hand, it was Kyungsoo who helped look for Misneok the most. Baekhyun thought it was out of guilt but Kyungsoo really just wanted to help. Through the years, they've become best friends. Baekhyun could always call on Kyungsoo no matter what. Time flew by before the group knew it. The kids were sleeping so it was time to head out. Even though they all had their own busy lives, the friends always came together for Christmas. Baekhyun climbed into bed. Boxian was already pulling Yixing's hair. This gesture meant he was sleepy. As soon as Baekhyun laid down, Boxian rolled over and pulled on his ears. Yixing blew into his chubby little cheeks making him laugh. It didn't take long for the child to fall asleep. Yixing intertwined his fingers with Baekhyun's. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing kissed his forehead and then the child between them. He got out the bed and motioned for Baekhyun to follow him. Baekhyun placed pillows around the child and followed Yixing downstairs. He sat next to him at the piano in the living room. Yixing motioned. Baekhyun smiled and started playing. He thought Yixing would forget about the song he wrote with Kyungsoo. Yixing left soft kisses on his temple.

"To think this all started because you had a porn addiction." He chuckled. Baekhyun hit a wrong note. He turned to Yixing glaring at him.

"I was not addicted. You were just really attractive." Baekhyun said smiling. Yixing laced their hand together.

"I don't regret it. I would accept that job if I knew the outcome was meeting you." Yixing said kissing the back of his hand. Baekhyun looked down at the keys.

"Even tutoring?"

"Even tutoring. I would do it all over again," Yixing said. Baekhyun took his hand back and started playing.

"The dark turns to light. We both come alive tonight I'm talking about forever. Never gonna let you go. Giving you my heart and soul. I'll be right here with you for life. Oh. Baby all I want to do is spend my every second with you. So look in my eyes I'll be by your side," He sang. Yixing couldn't help but smile. Baekhyun turned, both of their eyes were gleaming and holding back tears. Happy Tears. Lesson 1, I love you Zhang Yixing forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and comments kudos! I love you guys. I enjoyed the characters in this AU the most. Thank you for giving me the chance to share my work. I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
